James Potter Adventures: YEAR TWO
by LunaPotter-BlackMPP
Summary: After last year, will they get a nice DADA teacher? What will Sirius's brother be like? More fights with Snape and Lily? Do they final discover what Remus has been hiding from them? More people are getting murdered and are disappearing, mainly Muggles... is anyone doing anything to stop it? James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and with help from Gracie, must make Hogwarts brighten up.
1. The Burrow

**A/N: So everyone, here is the first chapter of James Potter Adventures: YEAR TWO. I just have a few things to say, thanks to anyone reading this, I don't think this will be as long as year one as the first 10 chapters of that story were a lot shorter than the rest. Also, expect some slow updates, sorry in advance, but I'm writing other stories as well. Hopefully this story will have better vocabulary and grammar than the last one. Anyway, I hope you all like it, I don't think this chapter was really good to be honest.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JK ROWLING DOES!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi**

**GREAT ANUT MURIEL: Hello.**

**ME: How does my dress look?**

**GREAT ANUT MURIEL: Well for starters, your dress is to short, your thighs are-**

**ME: Well thank you very much. May I give my opinion on your dress?**

**GREAT ANUT MURIEL: Well-**

**ME: Your ankles are too skinny, your hair is a mess and don't get me started on your dress!**

**GREAT ANUT MURIEL: What's wrong with my dress?**

**ME: Have you seen your dress? Its **_**so**_** 50 years ago, maybe even more!**

**GREAT ANUT MURIEL: It's- its vintage!**

**ME: Sorry, vintage's nice and all but that **_**dress **_**isn't vintage!**

**GREAT ANUT MURIEL: I must be going now! I need to give Molly my tiara. Goblin made you know.**

**ME: What at complete fail at changing the subject. But you're telling the truth; Molly does need your goblin made tiara. Bye.**

**GREAT ANUT MURIEL: Yes- uh. No. bye.**

***Muriel disappears***

**ME: What a mean person. Anyway, congratulations to Molly and Arthur, I hope you have a lovely day. ON WITH THE STORY!**

1

'James wake up! You'll miss the wedding if you don't!'

His mother's calls woke him up.

James sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly, glancing at the clock beside his bed.

It read 7:30 am.

Way too early.

He was about to lay back down and go back to sleep when his mother's words registered in his mind.

'_You'll miss the wedding if you don't!'_

He shot up out of bed.

Today was the day Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley were getting married.

Remus, Peter and Sirius would be there, he hadn't seen them all summer and the only contact they had had been through letters.

But that also meant…

Gracie- Grace would be there.

James hadn't heard a word from Grace all summer.

He couldn't blame her, he thought bitterly as he descended the stairs for breakfast. The last time they had seen her it had been on the Hogwarts Express back from Hogwarts and had involved Grace apologising and he and Sirius basically ignoring it.

James and Sirius had gone reason to.

Just a few months ago it had been revealed that their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (well everyone's except James's, Sirius's, Remus's and Grace's) was a Death Eater (a servant of Lord Voldemort's also known as You-Know-Who) and had been torturing Grace once a week in his office.

Grace hadn't told them, her best friends, what had been happening. So of course they had the right to be angry at her.

He entered the kitchen.

'There you are! I was afraid I would have to pour cold water over you!' his mother fussed over him.

James's mother worked as a Healer at St Mungo's, the wizarding Hospital. She was a brilliant Healer and worked in all of the different departments, but mostly worked on the cuts and burns department. He wasn't quite sure.

'Was that dad's idea?' James asked as he sat down at the table.

James's father worked at the Ministry of Magic, more specific, at the Auror office as Head Auror. His father had been in many battles and was an excellent Auror but recently, he had been slowing down, his old age catching up to him.

His parents had had him late in life and when they had just given up hope, his mother had found out she was pregnant. So he was quite spoiled, he (in their words, not his) was a miracle.

'Of course it was dear.' His mother replied and placed a plate full of sausage, eggs and bacon in front of him.

James dared jokingly and dived into his breakfast.

If the roles had been reversed, he probably would've done the same, he admitted to himself.

James's father must've read his mind as he gave him a look clearly saying don't even think about it.

Not noticing the exchange, Mrs Potter fretted, 'Are your dress robes clean?'

'Mum, you washed and set them out yesterday.' He stated obviously.

'Oh yes…' his mother muttered. 'But I think I'll go and…' she trailed off and hurried out of the kitchen.

'So are you looking forwards to seeing all of your friends again?'

He of course had told his parents who all of his friends were as they would be meeting them later.

He nodded, his mouth stuffed with too much bacon that he was un able to speak.

He swallowed.

'Yes.'

'Careful, you don't want to choke and die. Your mother will kill you and me if we miss the wedding.' Mr Potter laughed.

'She can kill you but how can she kill me if I'm already-'

'Right! Both of you start getting ready! And for Merlin's sake, try and tame that hair of yours for once!' Mrs Potter ordered, her voice making no room for disagreements.

'Yes mum.'

'Yes dear.'

But his dad and James knew that the Potter hair just couldn't be tamed.

James went back upstairs to his room and changed, slipping on his dress robes and trying to drag a comb through his hair.

He tugged on it, but the comb remained stubborn.

James sighed.

Hopefully, magic could get it out.

So he set off down stairs in search for his mother.

No way was he asking his father for help dealing with this, he never hear the end of it.

Sadly, he did run into father.

'James, when will you learn? Mr Potter chuckled.

'Just get it out.' James whined.

Mr Potter rolled his eyes and flicked his wand.

The comb flew out of his hair and James gave a cry of victory.

Mr Potter laughed at him and looked at the clock on the wall.

'9 o'clock. We'd better leave now, if we want good seats.' Mr Potter rolled his eyes. 'DOREA! IF YOU WANT GOOD SEATS WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!'

'NO NEED TO SHOUT!' Mrs Potter answered.

His mother entered the kitchen wearing a nice green dress.

'You look beautiful love.' Mr Potter grinned and leaned forwards to kiss his wife.

James quickly looked away. 'Eww.'

'Right, grab some floo powder and go to the Borrow.' Mrs Potter demanded.

'The Burrow?' James echoed.

'Yes, its Molly's and Arthur's new house they brought. They wanted the wedding there.' Mrs Potter explained, pushing him forwards towards the floo powder pot.

James grabbed a handful and threw it into the lit fire.

'The Burrow!'

He closed his eyes and kept his elbows in.

A few seconds later, he landed face down on the floor of the Burrows kitchen.

He groaned when his glasses smashed at the impact.

Laughter greeted him.

Really familiar laughter.

'Sirius!' he yelled and stood up from the floor.

'James!' Sirius replied just as loudly.

'I'd come and greet you properly, but I can't really see.' James told him.

'Not again James.' His mother said as she walked out of the fireplace.

Her non-verbal spell mended the glasses.

'Thanks.' He muttered.

He could see clearly now.

The room was full of mingling guests.

Next to Sirius were Peter and Remus who were grinning at him.

'Hey!' James greeted, leaving his parents and heading over to his best friends. 'How've you all been?'

'Alright.' Remus answered tiredly, dark circled around his eyes and fresh scars covering his face.

'Brilliant! My parents and I went to France!' Peter chirped.

'Cool.'

'My summer's been terrible so far. Parents have been awful and Regulus has been irritating. It's going to be annoying when he starts this year.'

'Oh yeah, he's a first year. Right?' Peter asked.

'No he's a seventh year.' Sirius said sarcastically.

Peter blushed red.

'So, how did you get out? I thought you said your parents would've allowed you to come?' James questioned Sirius.

It was true, Sirius had said in his letter he had sent that his parent won't let him come to Molly and Arthur's wedding because the Weasley's are Blood-Traitors. Sirius's parents don't like Blood-Traitors very much.

'Everyone outside!' Fabian Prewett bellowed to the guests all around the house.

They followed his orders and left the house.

A large tent had been placed in the garden, seats and the dance floor inside it.

They went in and took their seats near the aisle in the seventh row.

'How long are weddings usually?' Peter mumbled.

They shrugged in reply.

Arthur appeared at the front, dressed in his dress robes and shuffling nervously.

The music started and everyone in the room stood up, facing the back entrance.

The bridesmaid walked into the room, wearing lilac dresses and carrying white roses.

Most of them seemed to be Molly's friends from school.

Then of course…

Grace.

He had forgotten she was maid of honour and when they caught sight of her, James could literally feel Sirius's jaw drop next to him.

Grace looked beautiful. She was wearing the same dress as the other brides maid, but it suited her perfectly. Her red hair not clashing with it at all. **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know if purple classes with red hair or not, but let's just go with it.)**

Molly came after Grace, wearing a simple, but elegant white dress.

As Molly walked down the aisle, her father walking along with her, she smile happily and waved at everyone with her free hand.

Her baby bump was now clearly showing, it wasn't too big, but you could tell she was pregnant.

Molly reached Arthur at the end of the tent, and the wedding began.

The actual wedding had ended about 10 minutes ago, at the moment everyone was watching Molly (now Weasley!) and Arthur dance.

As James watched them, he couldn't help thinking if that would be him and Lily one day.

Speaking of Lily… he was sure he just seen her face in the crowd.

He shook his head, probably just imagining it.

But would it?

Would they get married?

Would… Grace and Sirius get married?

The guilt of ignoring Grace came back. It really wasn't fair on how they had been treating her. Grace was a good friend as well, and he didn't want to just stop being friends over something so… _stupid._

Plus, Sirius had a crush on Grace, so Sirius would be thanking him later.

'Hey Sirius.' James said and Molly and Arthur stopped dancing and switched partner.

'What?' Sirius asked.

James didn't reply and just grabbed Sirius and dragged him over to the direction of Grace.

'Hey.' James said as they stopped in front of Grace.

'Hmm? Oh, hey.' Grace glanced at them and turned back around.

'Look Gracie, I'm really sorry about how I've treated you, I'm sure Sirius feels the same way. We were just angry and were taking it out on you.'

'We were. I'm sorry as well. Can we be mates again?'

Grace looked at them carefully to detect if they were lying or not.

'Sure!' she beamed.

And like that, it was suddenly like their argument didn't even happen.

Both of them grinned back at her.

'Care to dance?' Sirius bowed.

Gracie laughed and nodded.

James was now alone, watching Sirius and Gracie spin around.

'I'm proud of you.' Remus snuck up behind him, making James jump and clapped him on the back.

'I don't think I was ever truly mad at her anyway. I think Sirius and I were just taking our anger of Servark and how we didn't notice out on her,'

Remus nodded.

'You can't be mad at Gracie for too long anyway.' James shrugged.

And just like that, Grace turned back into Gracie.


	2. Gracie's an idiot

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm really sorry. I've been busy, revising for my science tests. Next week is the holidays, so I'll try and update then. Like I said in the last chapter, I am writing other stories so I won't be updating all the time. Hope you like it…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Only Grace and any other characters you may not recognise. All belongs to JK Rowling.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hey Reggie!**

**REGULUS: Don't call me that!**

**ME: Why ever not?**

**REGULUS: Why do you think?**

**ME: I don't know… I think it suits you…**

**REGULUS: I think it doesn't suit me.**

**ME: Oh… so excited about Hogwarts?**

**REGULUS: Yes.**

**ME: What house do you think you'll be in?**

**REGULUS: Slytherin. I ****want ****to be in Slytherin.**

**ME: Regulus…**

***I start shaking my head sadly at him.***

**REGULUS: What?**

**ME: Just don't do everything your parents say, alright?**

**REGULUS: And what is that supposed to mean…**

**ME: The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters (A/N: I hope Sirius doesn't mind me stealing that off him.). Not everyone has to choose a side and if they do, everyone should pick what side they want to be on…**

**REGULUS: …?**

**ME: Just keep that in mind yeah? And just watch Sirius alright? Watch what he does… your brother loves you. Your parents don't.**

**REGULUS: Wh-?**

**ME: Bye!**

***Regulus disappears***

**ME: Here's to hoping he remembers that. ON WITH THE STORY!**

2

The rest of the evening flew by fairly smoothly.

Except for the part when James had discovered it had been Lily he had spotted earlier.

Apart from, 'Get lost Potter!'

'A dance Evans-'

'No!'

The rest of the conversation had gone alright.

On second thoughts… that had been their only conversation.

After that Gracie offered to make him feel better.

Sirius took that the wrong way.

Sirius was quite embarrassed when he discovered Gracie was merely asking James to dance.

Sirius 'got them back' by dancing with Remus.

In the end, James and Gracie didn't do any dancing, just laughed at Sirius's and Remus's attempt at dancing.

Sirius walked away with 2 broken bones that James's mother had to fix.

Sirius obviously regretted his decision on 'getting them back' and he didn't dance with anyone, not even Gracie, for the rest of the night.

'Do you want to stay over at mine for the rest of the holidays?' James asked Sirius as they sat down at one of the tables scattered around.

'What? The rest of the holiday?'

James shrugged.

'Yeah.'

'What about your parents?' Sirius questioned.

'Hey dad!'

James turned over his shoulder and shouted.

'Whaz?'

Mr Potter was standing not too far away; his voice was muffled by the cheese cake in his mouth.

'Can Sirius stay over for the rest of the holidays?'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Mr Potter said after swallowing the cheese cake in his mouth.

'Great!' James cheered.

'My parents… I snuck out to come remember?' Sirius muttered gloomily.

'Since when have you cared what your parents think?'

Gracie snuck up from behind them.

After recovering from the shock of Gracie sneaking up on them, Sirius frowned.

'Never really.'

'See? Now if you don't have the courage to speak to your mum, then I will.'

'What? No!' Sirius protested, already seeing where Gracie was going to with this.

Gracie ran from where they were sitting to inside the house and on the way out, she grabbed two large pies covered in cream.

'What? Where is she going?' James questioned confused.

'Number 12 Grimmauld place, London.'

'Where?' James questioned bewildered.

'Also known as Black Manor. My,' Sirius paused and then spat out the next word in disgust. 'Home.'

'It'll be okay. Gracie doesn't know where you live.' James tried to assure Sirius.

Sirius's parents didn't sound very nice and from what he had heard they weren't, he personally didn't want to go near them.

'James do you live at 7 Lion's Way, Godric's Hallow?' Sirius asked.

'Eh- yeah. How do you-?'

'Gracie told me that.' Sirius cut him off weakly.

'Well, looks like our dear friend Gracie is a stalker.' James chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sirius didn't say anything.

Without another word, both rushed into the Weasley's new home.

When they got inside and reached the fireplace, Gracie was standing next to it, obviously been there and back.

No pies were in her hands and only a mischievous grin on her face.

'Okay… what did you do?' James said accusingly.

'I met your brother.' Instead of responding to James, who had asked the question, she spoke to Sirius.

'You did what?'

'I met your brother.' Gracie repeated.

'You met Regulus?' Sirius said stunned and stared at her with wide eyes, a disbelieving look on his face.

'That is what I just said right?'

James nodded, confirming it and doing it mostly seriously.

'What did he say to you?' Sirius demanded.

Gracie smirked.

'Well apparently I'm as fit as you said.'

James put a hand over his mouth, to try and hold in his laughter that was threatening to burst out.

Sirius went red in embarrassment.

Gracie still smirked at them, mainly Sirius, a small and barely noticeable pink splattered on her cheeks.

'Well- I- I-' Sirius stuttered.

Gracie waved her hand dismissively.

'We had a… lovely conversation,' Gracie said. 'Did you know your brother's favourite colour is green?'

'No actually.' Sirius sneered.

'Anyway that conversation-'

'More like my brother trying to flirt with you.' Sirius commented.

James chuckled.

'Oh.' Gracie laid a hand over her heart and a surprised expression appeared on her face, half-jokingly and half real.

'I know my brother.'

'You know your brother? Didn't you just say you didn't know his favourite colour was green?' Gracie asked now amused.

'It's called sarcasm love.'

Love?

It looked like Sirius was starting to make his 'move'.

It seemed Gracie was as shocked as James was.

Sirius looked a little surprised at himself to.

'Oh right,' Gracie said awkwardly. 'It didn't last long. The conversation. Your parents came into the room. They knew who I was.'

'_They knew who I was.'_

How?

Did Sirius talk about Gracie a lot at home? Regulus had said that Gracie was as 'fit as Sirius had said'. Sirius must've talked to Regulus about Gracie then. But his parents… that didn't seem likely. Gracie was considered a Blood-Traitor, Sirius wouldn't say anything to his mother and father… unless he wanted to rub it in their faces… to see their reactions…

Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix, or Trixie as Gracie liked to call her, was Sirius's cousin and supported the new Dark Lord guy called Voldemort. Sirius's parents were sure to support him as well. If Bellatrix, had told Voldemort about Gracie, along with some help from Servark, there old Professor about what Gracie had been doing and saying…

It worried him.

And he was nearly 100% sure that Gracie was on Voldemort's hit list.

He decided not to say anything, in case of the slim chance he was wrong, he came back into the conversation.

It seemed nothing had been said in the minute he had been thinking because Sirius asked,

'What did they do?' Sirius asked almost breathlessly.

'Nothing really,' Gracie shrugged then added. 'At first.'

James and Sirius exchanged worried glances.

'They asked what I was doing there. They pulled out their wands. They had these looks on their faces, of like triumph, glee, like they were about to be rewarded or something…'

James held his breath.

Suspicions confirmed.

He scanned Gracie, looking to see if she was hurt or if anything looked unusual or not normal.

'I knew I had to act fast, they had these evil glints in their eyes-'

Suspicions confirmed, again.

**(A/N: I know Sirius's parents weren't Death Eaters but they supported Voldemort. They wanted to be high up of sorts, helping Bellatrix out. They wanted to please Voldemort and Gracie's a Blood-Traitor and let's face it, I don't think Sirius's parents would've liked a Blood-Traitor coming into their lovely Pure-Blood home.)**

'-I told them you were staying at a friends for the rest of the summer and then…' Gracie left them with a cliff hanger.

They were going to think Sirius was staying over at Gracie's.

Gracie's an idiot.

A large grinned spread across Gracie's face.

'Then?' Sirius said.

'I threw those pies that were in my hands at them. Hit them right in their faces. Let me tell you, their faces were _priceless.'_

Gracie began laughing, Sirius joined in both of them gasping for breath.

James didn't join in, not a first anyway.

Gracie just made herself more of a target.

Gracie's an idiot.

'The only think I regret is not having three pies to throw. Then I could've got your brother as well Sirius.'

James starting laughing as well.

'We can get him in school.' Gracie decided enthusiastically.

'Yeah!' Sirius seemed to like that idea, _a lot._

And James wasn't one to refuse pranking someone, so he agreed with the idea.

'You know, I never like pies anyway.' Gracie mused; bring around another round of laughter from the three of them.

James, Sirius and Gracie stood their talking for around another hour, saying bye to Peter and Remus who both decided to leave during that hour.

'Ready to leave?' James's father walked over and smiled at them.

'Aww.' The three of them whined together in sync.

Mr Potter chuckled.

'Are you sure I can stay over? I can always-' Sirius began.

'It's fine some. Dorea loves guests coming over.' James's father said.

'Thank you.' Sirius smiled.

'It's no problem.'

'Well, I better be off, I think Fabian and Gideon are looking for me. Have a good summer then.'

'Bye Gracie.'

Sirius was the first to hug Gracie and then James.

James and Gracie pulled away and Sirius asked, 'Will we see you during the rest of the summer.'

'What do you think?' she winked at them.

'It was nice meeting you Mr Potter, I better go, bye!'

She smiled at them once last time and left.

'Nice girl, I've met her parents a few times. There's Dorea now.'

James's father waved his mother over.

'Are we all here? Oh! Hello, you must be Sirius! Charlus was saying you'll be staying over and James has talked about you a lot.'

Sirius flashed James's mother a charming smile.

'Yes I'm Sirius, thank you for letting me stay over.'

'You're welcome dear.'

As they were already near the fireplace, they didn't have to travel far to get some floo powder.

Mrs Potter went first and then Mr Potter, both of then shouting, '7 Lion's Way, Godric's Hallow!' and disappearing into the emerald green flames.

'I'll go next, do you know the address?' James said, taking off his glasses and tucking them into his dress robe pocket. He tossed his handful of floo powder into the flames.

Sirius nodded.

'7 Lion's Way, Godric's Hallow!'

He stepped into the fireplace and he began spinning.

A few seconds later he landed in the living room of his home.

He stood up and waited patiently for Sirius.

Sirius arrived seconds later, wiping down some his robes.

'Well Sirius, welcome to Number 7 Lion's Way, Godric's Hallow. My _home.'_


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N: I've been thinking to force myself to update quicker, that I will update at least once a week. It could be any day of the week because there will be not set day. So for example: I might update on a Tuesday, the next week a Thursday or I might update on a Sunday and the next week a Monday (which is the day after). Or the one you're hoping I won't do, where I update on a Monday and the next week a Sunday. So hopefully this will last! **

**DISCLAIMER: Guess who doesn't own, Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognise? ME. JK Rowling owns them wonderful characters.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Well hello there.**

**MR PREWETT: Hello!**

**ME: So you're Grace's father?**

**MR PREWETT: Yes, as well as Molly's, Fabian's and Gideon's.**

**ME: Oh yes! How could I forget them! You're also going to become a granddaddy soon aren't you!**

**MR PREWETT: Granddaddy?**

**ME: Yeah, grandfather, granddad, granddaddy.**

**MR PREWETT: Oh…**

**ME: I hear you're also an Auror! That's **_**so **_**cool.**

**MR PREWTT: Yes- well thank you.**

**ME: No problem. **

**MR PREWETT: Well, I've got to go. We're going to Diagon Alley today.**

**ME: Oh- how exciting! Have fun.**

**MR PREWTT: Will do, bye!**

***Mr Prewett disappears***

**ME: No comment. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has favourite and followed so far, you're awesome! If you haven't so far please go and favourite/follow and REVIEW!**

3

'I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts this year.'

'Same. I've been thinking-'

'You? Sirius Black- thinking?' James gasped.

Sirius hit him over the head.

'Yes. I've been thinking we need a start of term prank.'

James perked up.

'Start of term prank?'

'That is what I just said, right?'

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed a sandwich Mrs Potter had left them for lunch. Mr and Mrs Potter were both a work.

'So this _prank, _what've you got in mind?' James asked, sipping some pumpkin juice.

'_Well, _what house is Regulus bound to be sorted into?'

'Gryffindor.' James joked.

Sirius hit him over the head again.

'Slytherin.' James corrected himself.

Sirius nodded in satisfaction.

'Yes, what is the symbol for Slytherin?' Sirius questioned.

'Snakes.' James said immediately.

'Exactly, we're going to throw snakes on him.'

'Isn't that a little harsh?' James wondered aloud.

Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably and gave James a look.

'Of course not. They'll be fake of course.'

James breathed a sigh of relief.

'Mate, you're starting to act like Remus.'

It was James's turn to hit Sirius over the head.

'Joking, joking.' Sirius muttered, swatting James's hand away.

'What if by off chance, Regulus is sorted into another house?'

Sirius gave James a doubtful look.

'We do it anyway.'

'C'mon boys! We're going Diagon Alley today!'

James groaned and heaved himself up.

Sirius -who was sleeping on a bed Mr Potter had made appear in thin air- also groaned from across the room.

'Letters must've come.' Sirius grumbled.

'Yeah.'

'Hurry up boys! Get dressed and then have breakfast, we haven't got all day!'

Both James and Sirius had both dressed and ate breakfast and both waited patiently by the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley.

'Everyone ready?' Mrs Potter didn't wait for a reply. 'Let's go.'

'Diagon Alley!' Mr Potter went first, and then Mrs Potter until it was only James and Sirius left.

James removed his glasses and tucked them in his pockets, taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it in the fire.

'Diagon Alley!'

After the uncomfortable journey he had just been forced into, James stumbled out of the fireplace and put his glasses on.

The fireplace whooshed and Sirius landed next to him.

'Right, boys, here are your lists and some money. Buy yourself something to eat as well. We'll meet back here in 3 hours. Got it?' Mrs Potter said and handed their letters over.

'I can't take your money-'

'It's no trouble Sirius; we have too much money anyway.' Mr Potter assured him.

'I'll pay you back.' Sirius said firmly.

'No need,' Mr Potter clapped both of them on the backs and began walking away with Mrs Potter. 'Have fun, but remember- 3 hours!'

They walked into the crowd and out of sight.

'Where do you want to go first?' Sirius said as they began to walk down the street.

'Reckon we get school stuff first?' James asked.

'Might as well. Then we have time to do what we want afterwards.'

'_To get certain things.' _James added on.

'Yes.'

James swung the door to Florish&Blott's and they entered the old, dusty book store.

'Last thing to do.' James said happily as Madam Malkin measured them for their new school robes.

Both of them had had growth spurts over the summer.

The bell above the shop door rang, signalling that someone was entering the shop.

'I'll be with you in a minute!' Madam Malkin shouted over her shoulder as she adjusted Sirius's robes.

'Alright.'

That voice was familiar.

Very familiar.

'Gracie!' James and Sirius yelled as one of their best friends came into view.

She grinned and skipped over to them, her hair blowing behind her.

'Hey guys.'

As she got closer, James noticed him and Sirius weren't the only ones to grow over the summer.

'Hi.'

'Sir, you're done, Miss up on the stool now.' Madam Malkin ordere

James stepped down and Gracie hopped up.

'Nearly done shopping?' James asked taking a seat on one of the chairs placed in the room.

'Yeah. I'm just finishing up.'

'Are the twins here?' Sirius asked politely.

'Yeah,' Gracie shrugged. 'Dad's with them as well. Somehow he thought that those 2 were more likely to course more trouble than _me.'_ Gracie said, sounding scandalised.

James and Sirius laughed.

'So, how's your summer been so far?' She asked.

'Really good. We played Quidditch a lot of the time, James here wants to try out for the team.' Sirius answered.

'See you at try outs mate.' Gracie grinned and high fived James.

'Right, you're both done.'

Sirius and Gracie hopped off the stools and the three of them paid her.

They left the store.

'Spoke to Remus and Peter?'

'Not in person no. a few letters though,' Gracie answered. 'Oh! Ice cream!'

Gracie ran forwards towards the bright and colourful shop that had 'Florean Fortescue' on it.

Sirius and James caught up with her and stared at the long list of different ice creams, toppings and sauces available.

Gracie stepped up to the counter.

'Chocolate and vanilla ice cream in a tub with marsh mellows, rainbow sprinkle and chocolate frog pieces please. Oh and a flake!'

Gracie bounced up and down in excited as she paid and waited for her ice cream to be scoped and made.

'I'll have mint chocolate chip in a cone with chocolate sauce, sprinkles, marsh mellows and a flake please.' Sirius order next.

'I'll have the banana sundae please.' James said.

'BORING!' Gracie and Sirius yelled, earning a few glares from people walking by and from James himself.

The worker behind the counter handed them their ice creams, glaring at them.

They ignored her and sat down at one of the tables outside.

'So how did you know we were coming here today?' Sirius asked, asking what James and he had secretly been thinking.

'What?' Gracie laid a hand over her heart in horror.

'Cut the crap Gracie.' Sirius didn't say it in a harsh way.

'Language!' Gracie scolded.

'You're sounding like Remus.' Sirius told her.

'_WHAT?' _Gracie yelled.

'He said that to me as well this morning.'

Gracie shook her head.

'So you two, any prank idea's?' She asked; scooping up some of her ice cream and eating it.

James and Sirius exchanged glances.

'There was one…' James trailed off.

'Continue.'

'Well, it isn't really a whole school prank. We're targeting my brother. So what will happen is this: Regulus will obviously go up and sit under the sorting hat and be placed in Slytherin. He'll sit down and the feast will carry on like normal. _Nothing will happen. _Now, everyone will still remember last year, or most people will, like the Dungbomb prank for instance and will be worried and waiting to see if anything will happen at the feast. Again, _nothing will happen. _So everyone will relax. _But- _everyone will leave the Great Hall after the feast and go into the entrance hall. Then- BANG! Lots of huge snakes are poured on little Regulus and he'll be so embarrassed.' Sirius explained.

'That's a really good idea, but what if Regulus is sorted into another house?'

'That's what I said!' James shouted, happy someone shared the same view as him.

'That won't happen.'

'It happened to you.' Gracie pointed out.

'It won't happen. But if it does, we do it anyway.' Sirius decided.

Gracie shrugged.

'Good with me. But if you do the prank won't it then be obvious that the prankers aren't in Slytherin house?'

'Yeah and everyone will automatically assumed that it's Gryffindor doing it because everyone knows that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's really hate each other and the Prewett's told everyone it wasn't them doing the pranks and the pranks started up last year so then everyone will suspect the Gryffindor's that were first years last year and then-'

Gracie cut James off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

'James mate, you're rambling.'

She removed her hand.

'Sorry.' He muttered weakly.

'We have to reveal are selves at some point, I think we should let everyone guess who it is, so really, we're helping them out by narrowing their options down.' Sirius said.

'That's true, but I just thought of another problem.' Gracie said sheepishly.

'What?' Sirius demanded.

'Won't it be obvious if we pour snakes on Regulus that whoever did it must have something against Regulus to do that? Perhaps, an older brother that's in another house and hates his family loads?'

'Yeah! Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall aren't stupid. They'll confront you and demand you to tell them if you did it or not, you'll try and resist but in the end you'll admit it and then they'll ask you if you had help and you'll say no but then in the end you'll admit that you did and say that we helped you and then we'll all get into lots of trouble and get expelled from Hogwarts. our parents will be so upset and angry at us for getting expelled, mainly for getting caught though and decided that we can never see each other again and send us all to different Wizard schools all over the world and stop us sending letters to each other and having contact with each other and everything and we'll never see each other again. Or even worse, they decide to tell the Ministry and they snap our wands and we'll have to live as Muggles for the rest of our lives without our wands and-'

Gracie once again slapped her hand over James's mouth to cut him off.

'James you're rambling again.' She told him sternly.

'Sorry.' He repeated after Gracie had removed her hand.

'No one likes Regulus though. It could've been anyone, I won't be suspected.' Sirius huffed.

'Sirius, that may be true and all, but most of Hogwarts wouldn't have met Regulus.' Gracie smirked.

'The prankers could've just picked some new Slytherin first year at random and Regulus _happened _to be that kid.'

'I like it.' Gracie nodded her head.

'I'm in.' James confirmed.

'Brilliant!' Sirius chirped. 'This can be our little get back from the other day remember?'

'Yeah!'

'Yes!'

'So you reckon we could get Remus and Peter involved?' Sirius questioned.

Gracie snorted.

'Peter will agree quickly, he agrees to anything you 2 do. Remus might be a little harder to convince though, you know him.'

'Yeah… we could always bribe him with chocolate!' Sirius suggested.

Gracie clapped.

'That's the best thing you've said- well suggested all day Sirius!' James cheered.

Sirius pretended to blush and be flattered.

'Oh really, it was nothing…'

'Hey! Does that 'that's the best thing you've said- suggested all day' include the prank Sirius suggested or not because I think that was a pretty awesome suggestion.' Gracie said.

'Okay, apart from that.' James grinned.

'Or we could say that I suggested 2 amazing things today or even better call me 'THE SUPER AWESOME SUGGESTER!'.' Sirius suggested.

'I'm okay with the '2 amazing things' part but not the 'call me THE SUPER AWESOME SUGGESTER!' part.' James admitted.

'Agreed.' Gracie said quickly.

Sirius frowned dejectively.

'I worked really hard on making up that nickname you know!' he whined.

'Yeah right you did.'

Sirius stuck his tongue out at them.

'Anyway, I'm guessing you want me to get you some snakes for the prank then?' Gracie asked.

'Yeah, but we don't want to keep them.' Sirius shuddered.

'I'll rent them then.' Gracie shrugged, but by the look on her face, James could tell she didn't want to keep the snakes either.

'Or we could let Regulus keep them.' Sirius suggested.

'Nah, then they will be really expensive.' Gracie put his idea down.

'Oh yeah…'

Gracie beamed.

'So I'll get them snakes for you then. Operation: S.O.R is under a go.'

'S.O.R?'

'Snakes on Regulus.'

'Oh.'


	4. The Minister of Magic

**A/N: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! I LOVE YOU! REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW FOR GRED AND FORGE! NOT FOR ME, FOR THEM!**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECGONISE IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ME! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING! I ONLY OWN GRACIE AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS, THE ONES YOU DON'T RECGONISE! THANK YOU!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello Minister!**

**MINISTER OF MAGIC (DAVID SIMMONS): Hello!**

**ME: How are you today? Is everything going well at the Ministry?**

**MOM (DS): I'm well thank you. And yes, everything is going well at the Ministry.**

**ME: That's very good then.**

**MOM (DS): Yes it is.**

**ME: So how come you're in Diagon Alley today Minister?**

**MOM (DS): I've just come back from an important meeting and decided to take a stroll.**

**ME: Ahh… what was the meeting about?**

**MOM (DS): I'm not sure I can tell you that kind of information.**

**ME: Sure you can. I won't tell anyone.**

**MOM (DS): Okay then…**

***Minister tells me about his meeting***

**ME: Woah…no… really? Oh…**

**MOM (DS): I trust you to not say a word to anyone.**

**ME: I won't. Oh! I'm keeping you aren't a Minister, I'm sure you want to get back to that stroll you were having.**

**MOM (DS): Don't worry… I wasn't in a rush anyway.**

**ME: Oh okay, but still you should get back. Nice talking to you!**

**MOM (DS): It was nice talking to you to! Bye!**

***Minister disappears***

**ME: Well that was a very interesting conversation. For me anyway. ON WITH THE STORY!**

4

The next shop they decided- well James decided- that they were going to go into was Quality Quidditch supplies.

'My favourite team personally is Chudley Cannons.' James said as soon as they entered the store and headed over to the uniform rack.

'No way, there terrible.' Gracie shook her head disappointedly.

'No there not, we just need some luck.' James protested.

'Yeah, you'll need a lot of luck; there at the bottom of the league.' Sirius snorted as he eyed some signed posters that hung on the wall.

'There's still hope.' James told him.

'No there isn't, the Tornadoes are second last and 30 points ahead of the cannons. The Tornado's-'

'Gracie Prewett you better not be about to diss the Tornado's!' Sirius waggled his finger at her.

He wasn't looking where he was going and tumbled into a rack of Puddlemere United shirts.

Sirius picked himself off the floor as James and Gracie laughed at him.

'Let me guess, you support them?' Gracie asked him.

Sirius straightened up.

'Yes actually.'

Gracie sniggered.

'Oh yeah, what team do you support then?' Sirius questioned.

'Holyhead Harpies.' Gracie replied immediately.

Sirius and James both pulled faces.

'Hey, were at the top of the leader board!' Gracie boasted. 'We're not losers like the Tornados or the Cannons.'

'OH NO YOU DIDN'T!'

Sirius and James both shouted, glaring at her jokingly.

Along with the kid wearing a bright orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt near them.

'Well that was loud.' A jolly voice said.

A voice that was strangely familiar.

'Minister! What are you doing here?' Gracie was the first of them to speak.

'Ah Grace!'

The Minister walked swiftly over to them, ignoring the looks he was getting from other customers he was getting in the shop.

'I thought I told you it was Dave!' The Minister chuckled.

_Dave?_

_Dave?_

_**DAVE?**_

'Oh yes silly me. So how have you been Dave?'

Sirius and James exchanged looks.

'Ah… good. But I haven't seen you recently Grace! When was the last time you came to the Ministry?' The Minister questioned.

'Erh,' Gracie shuffled uncomfortably. 'The last time I was caught or…?'

The Minister gave her a look.

'So you don't get caught all of the time?' he asked, looking quite worried.

Gracie shook her head.

'Most of the time I don't get caught.'

'Worrying… that's very worrying…' The Minister mumbled to himself.

'So how come you're here Minister? Doing some shopping?' Gracie asked.

James listened to the conversation awkwardly.

It was everyday your friend began talking to the Minister like they had known each other for years.

Maybe they had known each other for years.

'Ah, I just came back from a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron with Benjamin and decided to take a stroll.' The Minister said.

'Oh Benny! How's he been?'

_**BENNY?**_

'He's good. But he has been quite busy. He's had to talk to the owners and managers of the Chudley Cannons; they want to change their motto.' The Minister told her.

'Oh what to?' James asked curiously before he could stop himself.

The Minister turned and spotted him and Sirius for the first time.

'Oh you must be a fan! You mustn't tell anyone, the news will be released tomorrow but it'll be 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'. It's a shame really, their my favourite team.'

Gracie snorted.

'Yes a shame.' James frowned.

'It's nice to meet you Minister, I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter.' Sirius joined in the conversation and introduced both of them.

'Nice to meet you boys. I know both of your parents. I'm David Simmons, the Minister of Magic.'

The Minister stuck out his hands and they both shook it.

'Well I must be off; the Ministry can't be left alone for too long now a days. With that murderer and his group out and about, two years now… would think they would get bored.' The Minister shook his head and left the shop.

James and Sirius both turned to Gracie for answers.

'What did he mean "with that murderer and his group out and about, two years now…"?' Sirius questioned.

'You know when we read the Daily Prophet in school last year about the Death of those Muggles in Liverpool?'

James nodded.

'That wasn't the first time.'

'What?' Sirius asked astounded.

'It was just the first time the Daily Prophet reported an attack happening.'

'Merlin.' Sirius said almost breathlessly.

Gracie nodded.

'When did the attacks start then?'

'A few years ago, around 1970 time.' Gracie replied quietly.

'How do you know that? How do you now the Minister? Who's _Ben-' _

Sirius started firing questions at Gracie; it surprised both James and Gracie.

Gracie opened her mouth to answer when-

'Grace! There you are!'

Two adults, a tall man with red hair and blue and a woman with black hair and grey eyes walked over to them.

They were obviously Gracie's parents.

'There you are! We were worried sick!' Gracie's mother, Mrs Prewett reached forwards and hugged Gracie.

'Mu- mum- can't- breath!' Gracie gasped.

Mrs Prewett released her daughter and shook her head. 'When you left me and wondered off I-'

Well Gracie failed to tell them about _that._

'We've been looking all over the place.' Mr Prewett told her.

'Opps.' Gracie shrugged.

'The twins are outside waiting for us.'

James looked out the window.

Sure enough, Fabian and Gideon were both outside holding shopping backs and pulling weird faces to passing people.

He held his laughs in and then to his surprise, _his _parents came up behind Gracie's.

'Mum? Dad?'

'James! You were an hour late so we came looking for you!'

His mother said and did the same thing Gracie's mother had done, grabbed him and squeezed the life out of him.

Sirius snickered quietly at him, but there was something else hidden in his eyes, jealously and sadness.

So Sirius and James were both surprised when Mrs Potter let go of James and hugged Sirius as well.

'You naughty boys.' She mumbled.

'Sorry.' Both of them said.

'We'll let you off this time because you had no watch on but next time…' Mr Potter warned but James saw him wink.

'Dorea! Charlus!'

Both set of parents began chatting to each other.

'Now we can't look in the joke store.' Sirius whined.

'Next time mate.' James patted him on the back.

'So?'

'So what?'

'Are you going to answer my questions?' Sirius said with raised eyebrows.

'Not here, on the Hogwarts Express,' she said and then turned to the adults. 'Mum, dad, we better go. Fabian and Gideon are waiting.'

'Oh yes.'

Everyone said goodbye to each other and left.

James mind was filled with answers Gracie could say. They would have to wait until September the 1st.

_Dear Remus,_

_How have you been? I- we hope you've been well, along with your mum. _

_You didn't say much in your last letter, how has your holiday been? We went to Diagon Alley a few days ago and met Gracie there._

_Somehow she knew we would be there._

_While we were there we- well Sirius came up with the idea of playing a prank on his brother Regulus on the first day back at school. I won't bother going into too much detail in the letter but it's going to be good._

_Let's just say Regulus is going to be in for a right shock when it happens and he might just regret his decision of being sorted in Slytherin. Before you say anything, even if he isn't sorted into Slytherin, the prank is still going to go ahead. You see, it's some sort of revenge from over the summer at the Molly and Arthur's wedding remember? When Gracie went over to Sirius's house and through pies at his parents but she only had 2 so she couldn't get Regulus? Well we're getting him back now._

_Also, at Diagon Alley, when we were in Quality Quidditch supplies, guess who walked through the door?_

**THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!**

_Yes, you heard/read right! He was there and guess what?_

**GRACIE'S ON FIRST NAME TERMS WITH HIM!**

_I know its shocking isn't it? The Ministers name is David Simmons isn't it, so she calls him Dave._

**HE TOLD HER TO CALL HIM DAVE!**

_Apparently they go way back or something… she goes to the Ministry I think and gets 'caught' or something I really don't know… I was kind of shocked and confused._

_She said she'd tell us about in on the Hogwarts Express when we go back to school._

_Also, did you know the Chudley Cannons are changing their motto as well? It's terrible! The Minister told us and it's becoming "Let's just all cross our fingers and hope for the best" from "We shall conquer!"._

_Personally I think the original one is much better. But the new one is kind of funny even though they shouldn't be taking the mick, I mean, who happens if next year we win or something? Then they'll __have __to change the motto back._

_I have posters and banners with that motto on! I'll have to buy __loads __of new ones now! Aww…_

_So how's life? Heard from Peter recently? I think he told me from his last letter he's in Peru or something…_

_Looking forward to school again? Of course you are mate… why on earth did I ask that?_

_I bet your missing us loads, I mean I brighten your whole day up don't I Remus._

_See you on September the 1__st__,_

_James_

_P.S. Sirius says hi._

James folded the letter over and handed it to his parent's owl who took it and flew off.

'Sent the letter to Remus?' Sirius walked into the room, eating a sandwich and flopped down on his bed.

'Yep. I told him you said hi.' James said.

Sirius nodded.

'Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts,' Sirius rubbed his hands together grinning. 'I can't wait to see poor little Regulus's face. I think I need to take a picture and keep it forever.'

'Oh with one of those Muggle cameras? I've got one of them but its change to a magic one. You know so the pictures move?'

James went over and dug around in one of his draws where he was sure he had put his camera after he last used it.

'Here!' he said and he found it.

He turned and chucked it at Sirius.

'Pack it and take a picture. Print a copy for me will you?'

Sirius grinned and nodded.

'We better pack now; we won't have time in the morning.' Sirius got up from where he lay on his bed.

'Alright.' James said; throwing the stuff he got from Diagon Alley first in his trunk.

'Wait… I haven't got a trunk.'

James paused.

'Oh yeah.'

Sirius hadn't been able to bring his things over because of James inviting him over at such a short notice. Over the summer, Sirius had been borrowing some of James's things or wearing things that his parents has Transfigured.

'We'll ask mum and dad to transfigure something.'


	5. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**A/N: This chapter is so exciting and the longest chapter I've wrote and it has more than a 1,000 words than a chapter usually would have! Oh my Merlin! I was like Ah! During part of this chapter I was like **_**fight**_ _**fight fight!**_** Can you guess which part (it's obvious!)? And in this chapter, we're off to the best place in the world, Hogwarts!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, HOGWART SOR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS/THINGS YOU MAY RECGONISE IN THIS FANFICTION! HOWEVER, I DO OWN SOME THINGS YOU DON'T RECGONISE FROM THE BOOKS/FILMS LIKE GRACIE! THANK YOU!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: ALICE!**

**ALICE: HIYA!**

**ME: Are you looking forwards to going back to Hogwarts?**

**ALICE: Of course! I can't wait to see all my friends again!**

**ME: Yeah, letters isn't the real thing is it?**

**ALICE: No.**

**ME: So… are you also looking forwards to seeing a **_**certain **_**someone.**

**ALICE: A certain someone?**

**ME: Yes… a boy, who's a Gryffindor 2****nd**** year… brown hair short hair…, likes Herbology… ring a bell?**

**ALICE: Uh...**

**ME: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret.**

**ALICE: Phew, thanks.**

**ME: No problem! This is so exciting! You'll get married and you'll have a son named Neville and-**

**ALICE: Neville? That's a nice name.**

**ME: It is. You better go now, don't want to miss the train!**

**ALICE: Now I don't want to miss it. Bye!**

***Alice disappears***

**ME: Well for future reference if anyone asks who named Neville Longbottom, you can all just point your fingers at me. ON WITH THE STORY!**

5

James ran through the wall the enter platform 9 and 3/4; nearly bouncing with excitement.

****_Ah!_

_It's good to be back!_

He thought as he looked around the crowded platform.

Families saying goodbye, students getting on to the train, Gracie and Remus hugging…

_GRACIE AND REMUS HUGGING!_

James seriously hoped Sirius wasn't watching and nothing was going between Gracie and Remus because if there was…

_Bye bye Remus. _

And-

_Sirius says hello to Azkaban._

Azkaban- the wizarding prison. And the worst place on earth to be.

James shuddered.

_Dementors._

Dementors, who suck all the happiness out of you and even worst, give you the Dementors Kiss and suck out your soul.

Not many people deserved Azkaban. Not many people at all.

Sirius didn't deserve it. **(A/N: !)**

'Right boys, I need to take a picture!'

He hadn't noticed his mother, father and Sirius enter the platform.

His mother reached into her bag and took out her camera.

The same camera from last year.

'C'mon boys; stand next to each other.' James's mother ordered them and held the camera up.

James shuffled uncomfortably while Sirius beamed and slung an arm over James's shoulder.

_FLASH!_

Mrs Potter pocketed her camera and grabbed both of them into a tight hug.

'I'll miss you. Don't get into any trouble. Okay?' she fretted, smoothing their clothes down.

'Now sons-' Mr Potter started.

'Oh Charlus,' a male voice interrupted. 'Since when has _my _son ever been your son?'

The man that had spoken was dressed in the poshest clothes James had ever seen. The man held himself like he was above everyone else.

James knew this was Sirius's father.

A women, who wore expensive clothes and carried herself the same way as the man stood next to him. She was sneering and looked upon James's family and others with disgust.

This was Sirius's mother.

A boy was also there and James guessed he was Regulus, Sirius's younger brother who they were going to prank later. He looked very much like Sirius, but Regulus was shorter and less handsome (not that he thought Sirius was handsome) than his elder brother.

'Oh since during the middle of this summer, Orion. Didn't you know?' Mr Potter said his voice falsely polite.

Orion Black's lips turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed.

'No, I didn't know. Since he is are son and-'

'Your son? You've never been a father to him Orion, so how is he your son?' Mr Potter asked.

'He has been a good father to him. We both have brought him up in the proper way-' Mrs Black said.

'Walburga!' James's mother interrupted. 'Your son does not want to…_be _like you.'

James knew his mother had been a Black. She no longer spoke to her familyand the only reason she wasn't disowned was because she married into a respectable- even if they were classed as Blood-Traitors- family.

'We can still change him.' Walburga Black hissed.

Mr Potter shook his head.

'You can only change him if he wants to change.'

'You dare! We will do what we want! He is our son! The Heir to the Black family! It's in his blood!' Orion Black shouted, grabbing people's attention.

'Yes,' Mr Potter agreed, nodding his head. 'He is the Heir to the Black family and your son. However, he is our son in everything but blood.'

Both men stood glaring each other.

The whistle blew, signalling students should get on the train as it was going to leave soon.

'This isn't over Potter.' Orion Black warned and turned and walked away with his son and wife in tow.

'Right, we'll see you at Christmas.' Mr Potter said speaking like the conversation between the Blacks' never happened.

'Thank you.' Sirius said so quietly, you could barely hear it.

James's mother and father smiled.

'Sirius we were speaking the truth back then. You are our son in everything but blood.'

Mr Potter clapped him on the shoulder.

'Thank you.' Sirius repeated more loudly this time.

The whistle blew for the final time and James and Sirius hopped onto the train.

It started moving and they waved until Mr and Mrs Potter were out of sight.

'Let's go find the others then shall we?' James paused and nudged Sirius in the ribs. 'Dear brother.'

James and Sirius had wondered the train only for a short while until they had spotted Remus in a compartment all to himself reading a book that looked a lot like their new Defence against the Dark Arts text book.

'Remus!' hey both yelled and quickly hugged their friend.

James and Sirius took seats across from Remus.

'What are you reading?' Sirius asked conversationally as he tore open a chocolate frog.

'Dumbledore. Ironic, when we're going to Hogwarts.' He muttered.

James and Remus chuckled at him.

'It's the new Defence against the Dark Arts book for 2nd year,' Remus answered Sirius's previous question from earlier.

James had been right.

'I wonder who we'll have this year.' Remus finished of thoughtfully.

James shrugged.

'Where's Peter?' James questioned.

'Dunno. I wonder if he had fun in Poland.'

'He went to Peru.' James corrected Remus immediately.

'No he didn't,' Sirius protested. 'He went to Japan.'

'No he didn't,' a new voice joined in. 'He went to Australia.'

'No I didn't,' a second new voice joined in. 'I went to Portugal.'

Gracie and Peter walked into the compartment, Gracie having been the first to speak and Peter the second.

'Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure you told me you were going to Japan…' Sirius trailed off.

'I'm sure.' Peter replied and sat down next to Remus.

'So what's this about you being on first name terms with the Minister of Magic Gracie?' Remus questioned; he placed his book down to hear the story with no distractions.

'Gracie's on first name terms with the Minister of Magic?'

'Oh we didn't tell you Peter…'

James quickly explained to Peter about their meeting with the Minister of Magic in Quality Quidditch supplies while they were in Diagon Alley over the summer buying school equipment.

After that, everyone turned to Gracie for answers.

'I have always been a curious and mischievous child from the minute I was born,' Gracie started. 'I always wanted to know everything and have lots of fun. I always wanted to know and do things other people didn't know how to do or know about. It really started, well the Ministry part of it, when I discovered my dad worked at the Ministry. I must've been around 7. I asked him what he did, he wouldn't tell me… he said I was too young or something. So I decided I would find out what he did by myself. When my father had left for work one day and my mother and sibling weren't around I flooed to the Ministry. I spent hours looking around that place. It was _so _fascinating. That day, I vowed I'd make my way around the Ministry, go everywhere I could and find out everything I could.'

'Were you caught? The Minister said something about being caught.'

'No Sirius I wasn't caught, not at first anyway. A few months later, after my first secret trip to the Ministry I finished going everywhere. Except for one place.'

'Where?'

'The Department of Mysteries.'

James had heard about the Department of Mysteries. It certainly was a Department full of Mysteries. No one, apart from the workers in the Department knew truly what went on down there. There were rumours of course, things about them messing with time and stuff.

'As you know no one knows what goes on down there completely. I think it was the 4th time maybe I was down there when I was caught… I was questioned and forced to confess what I had been doing. I was lucky, very lucky I wasn't sent to Azkaban. Very lucky.'

'You were nearly sent to Azkaban?' Sirius whispered.

Gracie nodded.

'Yes. Instead the Ministry decided I could be useful. I had told them I had secretly made my way around literally the whole Ministry so they knew they had to tighten up security. I was blackmailed into agreeing to try and get past their security wizards and charms and all of that.'

'Wow…'

'You were blackmailed?' Remus asked.

'Yes. To be honest it was a good deal. It worked out for both of us. I would not get sent to Azkaban; I would be allowed to get my wand earlier than the usual age and unknowingly to them, I would be improving my charms and spells and afterwards I would be in the Ministry… ears dropping, talking to people and more… They would be tightening their security. If a very smart underage witch that hadn't even started Hogwarts yet could get past a Dark and/or powerful wizard could.'

'Did you get past their security?'

'Yes. Most of the time I did.' Gracie confirmed.

'Most of the time?' Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

'I can't do everything.'

_I can't do everything._

'Why did you tell them you had been sneaking about anyway? How come this wasn't in the Daily Prophet? Shouldn't everyone know a child can get into the Ministry?' Sirius said frowning.

'Shh,' Gracie said quietly, checking no one was outside listening. 'I'm not allowed to say this kind of stuff. You lot are an exception.'

'Sorry.' Sirius mumbled.

'To answer your questions, I was under the truth potion in court so I had to tell the truth. It wasn't in the Daily Prophet because the Ministry were embarrassed.' She answered.

'You were in court?' Remus said shocked.

She looked at him.

'Of course. Breaking into the Ministry is a very serious matter.' She huffed.

'Have you… you know… broke into anywhere else?' Sirius lowered his voice.

'Of course,' she said brightly but quietly.

'I've snuck into Knockturn Alley is that counts, Gringotts I don't steal anything just look at things and papers… they keep Dragons there you know?… it's a personal favourite of mine… I got into the Quidditch world cup final… oh! I went to Beauxbatons once as well… that was _funny._ And-_' _Gracie listed.

'Beauxbatons? That's in France!' Remus's mouth hung open.

'Yeah, it was only once though. Did you know the French Ministry isn't as big as ours? Now you know.'

They all gaped at her in shock for a minute.

'Did you ever get into Hogwarts?'

'I didn't ever try to Peter. I didn't want to ruin it for myself.' Gracie gave him a small smile.

'Did you go anywhere over the summer?' Sirius asked eagerly.

'Yeah… did you know they keep Dragons in this place in Wales yeah… went into Gringotts again…'

'Oh Dragons…' James said with wide eyes.

'Yeah…' Gracie mumbled.

'Don't any of you try it though.' She said suddenly.

'Why not?' Sirius groaned.

'Sometimes curiosity's a bad thing… that it can take you to bad places… to bad people.' Gracie winced.

'What do you mean?' James asked slowly.

Gracie sighed and closed her eyes.

'On the 5th of September 1970 I asked my mum if I could go out flying around on my broom.'

James, Peter, Sirius and Remus exchange glances.

_Where was this going?_

'She agreed and told me to be back by 11 for and in case I forgot or the like; she gave me a Portkey that would take me home as soon as the clock stuck 11. She told me not to go too far and to stay out of sight. I didn't really listen to her.' Gracie said sheepishly.

_That's not really surprising._

Remus looked ready to scold Gracie but they shushed him, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

'I flew for a long time and landed in a field for a break. I had no idea where I was and it was getting dark. I spotted a cabin around half a mile away and went over. No one seemed at home so I went in to just sit down ya know? It was creepy I admit. It was very old and dusty… I heard people talking.'

The 4 of them held their breaths.

'I was confused about what they were talking about… they were talking about killing… and Muggles… power… Pure-Blood… I was outside listening for about 5 to 10 minutes before a snake came slithering in the hallway where I was. It slipped into the room where the people were talking and said something to one of the men. He spoke to the snake.'

'Parseltongue.' Sirius said.

Gracie nodded.

'Yes. I was so shocked and so scared… I didn't have chance to do anything… the door opened and I was dragged into the room.'

Gracie bit her lip.

'7 men were in the room along with the snake. The snake was being held by one man- if you could call him a man- who was sitting down and judging me.'

'What do you mean "if you could call him a man"?' Peter frowned.

Gracie shivered.

'His eyes were red and were shaped like slits. He was bald and his skin was like pale blue. He was like a skeleton. I wanted to be sick.' Gracie cringed.

'What happened next?' James spoke softly.

He knew by the way Gracie was speaking and acting that this must be hard for her to talk about.

'He asked me my name. I lied but he knew I lied. He said that my name wasn't that. He said it was Grace Prewett. He could read my mind, it's called Legumency.' **(A/N: Wrong spelling sorry…)**

'He asked me what I was doing here. I explain what happened and he laughed at me. Then he decided to tell me who he was, who the others were and what they were doing. I don't know why he wanted to tell me. They were planning to attack and take over the whole of the wizarding world and kill Muggles, Muggle-Borns and Blood-Traitors. It was horrible what he was telling me. The way he was talking about torturing people and killing people like it was fun. The others were laughing along as well. He then told me they were his Death Eaters and that his name was Lord Voldemort. I said that was an odd name to be born with. He didn't like that.'

'You did what?'

'Well I decided I wasn't just going to stand there while they were laughing about Muggles and all of that. Voldemort told me his name was to be feared and all that. I started laughing at him. He didn't like that.'

'I don't think he would've.' Remus muttered weakly.

Sirius, James and Peter nodded in agreement.

'Before I knew it, the Cruciatus Curse was being cast on me. I may have started calling him names after that like Mouldy-Voldy and how he wasn't going take over, that I wish he would die and all of that stuff.'

James face palmed.

'You don't tell someone who's planning to kill people that you want them dead Gracie.' Sirius told her off sternly.

'I was like 10!' she protested weakly. 'The Death Eaters joined in then but they just did very different and strong versions of cutting and stinging hexes and kicked me around. My arms broke.'

'How did you get away?' James wondered aloud.

'The Portkey.' Remus answered.

Gracie nodded in confirmation.

'Yes, it was the Portkey. Luckily, no of them were holding on to me at the time or they would've been taken with me. I told my mum that I had flew into a tree and fell of my broom. She brought the lie because of my broken arm and cuts and plus, I didn't have my broomstick with me anymore.'

'Did you tell anyone what really happened?' Sirius asked.

'No,' Gracie shook her head. 'They would've thought I was crazy. I was so confused about what happened myself to be honest. You see when we were in Diagon Alley and I said the attack in Liverpool wasn't the first to happen, just the first to be in the paper what I meant was that _I _was the first to be attacked.'

'You should talk to Dumbledore. He'll believe you.'

'Maybe I will Sirius,' she smiled at him. 'You can't speak of this to anyone. Any of it.'

'We won't.'

'Thank you.' Gracie stood up. 'I better go find the girls. We've been here for hours.'

'We have.' Remus agreed.

'But he and his following didn't stop you from still being curious did it? It didn't really teach you a lesson.' Peter said thoughtfully.

'No it didn't teach me a lesson and no, it hasn't stopped me from still being curious. You know what Voldemort said to me when he put me under the Cruciatus Curse?' she opened the door to leave and without waiting for an answer said, '"Oh, what was that Muggle saying again? Curiosity killed the cat." And after words I said to myself, but Curiosity didn't kill me. Well not this time anyway.'


	6. Emmeline and Hestia

**A/N: Is hoping everyone liked the last chapter and will like the sorting hat song I made up as I wrote it. **

**DISCLAIMER: HA HA I OWN HARRY POTTER! I OWN HARRY POTTER! I OWN HARRY POTTER! I OWN- OH. I **_**DON'T **_**OWN HARRY POTTER. JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER. NOT ME SADLY. **

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi Hestia! It's nice to meet you!**

**HESTIA: Hi! It's nice to meet you to.**

**ME: So are you looking forwards to going to Hogwarts?**

**HESTIA: Very! I can't wait! It's going to be really exciting!**

**ME: I bet it's going to be! Do you have a particular house you want to be sorted into?**

**HESTIA: Well… I would like to be in Gryffindor…**

**ME: Ahh… good choice.**

**HESTIA: Ha ha yes it is.**

**ME: Everyone will be very nice to you in Gryffindor, there are some second year girls, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, and Alice Bones who will be very nice to you and help you out. Oh! There's also Grace Prewett she might **_**scare **_**you a bit a first but don't worry she'll warm up to you quickly enough. If you're nice to her of course…**

**HESTIA: Oh. Well thanks for telling me that. I'll keep it in mind.**

**ME: You're welcome! Now, I think a certain train that you are on at the moment is about to pull into a certain station for you to get off and go to a certain school!**

**HESTIA: Yes! This is going to be awesome!**

**ME: Of course it is! Enjoy Hogwarts Hestia! Bye!**

**HESTIA: Bye! And thank you again!**

***Hestia disappears***

**ME: Ah… I hope she gets into Gryffindor. She seems like a nice girl. ON WITH THE STORY!**

6

The rest of the train ride passed quickly without anymore stories from Gracie.

Most of it was spent in silence.

James was busy thinking about what Gracie had told them… Voldemort… The Ministry… Knockturn Alley flashed through his thoughts.

But had Gracie told them _everything?_

The Hogwarts Express pulled smoothly into the station, getting slower and slower until it completely stopped.

The loud sounds of their fellow students were heard throughout the train.

'Come on.' Remus was the first to stand, tucking under the new Defence Against the Dark Arts text book he had been reading for the last hours of the train ride.

James had noticed that Remus's eyes had not been moving and the pages hadn't been turned at all.

He had just staring at the same spot on the page with his face emotionless.

The rest of them followed suit, standing up and then making their way out of the compartment and joining the crowd of students on the platform.

'Where do we go?' James asked.

Last year they had travelled to the school on boats. But that had only been the 1st years.

How did the other students get to the school?

'Follow the crowd?' Sirius suggested.

That idea seemed good so they decided to do that.

The crowd seemed to sweep them up.

At the end of the platform, there were lots of carriages lined up. Some were already moving swiftly down the road in the direction of Hogwarts; they were getting pulled by an invisible force.

James guessed it was magic.

Students were climbing into the carriages and James, Remus, Sirius and Peter hurried over to one before it could be taken.

They climbed into the carriage and James noticed it sat 6 people.

Enough room for the 4 of them.

James sat next Sirius on the three seater cushion sofa like seats with Remus and Peter sitting opposite them.

The 4 of them had just gotten comfortable and were waiting for the carriage to start moving when the carriage door swung open again.

And to James's surprise, Lily Evans walked in followed by Gracie Prewett.

When Lily noticed them, she immediately turned around to leave.

Unfortunately for her, Gracie had walked in after her and was blocking her escape route.

'C'mon Grace, we don't want to be in company with _them.' _Lily sniffed.

Gracie arched an eyebrow.

'You mean _you _don't want to be in company with _James.'_

Sirius snorted.

Lily huffed.

'Still, we should look for Alice, Marlene and Mar-_yyyyyyyyyyyyy.' _

At that moment the carriage suddenly decided to start moving.

Lily, who was standing, fell forwards onto the floor; Gracie landed on top of her.

Sirius was the first to react and stated laughing; he scooped Gracie up, like she weighed nothing and placed her next to him.

James held out a hand offering it to Lily.

She glared at him and stood up by herself, ignoring his hand.

She dusted invisible dirt off her skirt and sat down next to Peter with her lips pursed.

'Gracie m'dear! How I've missed you so!' Sirius burst out breaking the uncomfortably silence that had settled upon them all.

Even though Sirius and Gracie had seen each other only a few hours ago, if that, Gracie to his amusement started going along with it.

'Sirius! I've missed you _so so so_ much as well!' Gracie said, sounding like she was going to cry (not real tears of course).

Gracie launched herself unexpectedly at Sirius, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek repeatedly.

Sirius with a dazed look on his face wrapped his arms around her.

Gracie pulled back, to Sirius's obvious disappointment and began talking to Lily about some first years they had met on the train.

Sirius eyes still wide, raised a hand and touched the cheek where Gracie had kissed him too many times to count.

'_But _there first years Lily! They're _annoying!' _Gracie whined.

'Gracie we were first years last year!' Lily pointed out.

'_So?' _

'We should help them! How nervous do you think they fell at the moment? I bet you were feeling the same last year!'

'Me? Nervous? Lily you're out of your mind!' Gracie grinned.

Lily sighed.

'_Gracie,'_ Lily paused. 'There's no harm in helping them! Emmeline and Hestia are both really nice and I can already tell they need someone to look up to. We could be those people. I think they _already _look up to us.'

Gracie shrugged.

The carriage hit a bump and they all had to steady themselves.

'But Lily, what if they're not sorted into Gryffindor? What if they're secretly Slytherin spies? What if they don't look up to us? What if they're annoying? I don't have _time _to help little firsties.'

'They're not annoying! We were with them for most of the train ride and they weren't annoying because you and I both know you would've kicked them out if they were! And they do look up to us! You should've seen the way they were looking at you admiringly Gracie! And they're not secretly Slytherin spies! You think everyone's nearly secretly Slytherin spies!' Lily said loudly.

James stared in shock at her outburst.

'Okay, so maybe they _weren't _annoying. And I didn't see 'the way they were looking at me admiringly'. I mean, what is there to admire about _me? _And I don't think everyone is secretly a Slytherin spies! You have to be in Slytherin to be a Slytherin spy or you could be in Slytherin or something similar!' Gracie said.

'There are lots of things to admire about you Gracie.' Sirius interrupted gently.

'For once I agree with _him,' _Lily nodded in Sirius's direction. 'And I give up about the 'Secretly a Slytherin spies' stuff. But _please, _just help them out everyone once in a while.' She said, just as the carriage stopped outside the school.

'_Fine.' _Gracie frowned, standing up and being the first to exit the carriage.

Everyone followed after her.

'It's good to be back.' James said looking at the huge castle he would call home for the next 10 months.

They made their way into The Great Hall from the Entrance Hall and separated.

Gracie muttered a quick 'see you later' and joined Marlene, Mary, Lily and Alice further down the table.

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus took a seat next to Frank who greeted them with a hello.

Not too long after, the door burst open and Professor McGonagall came in holding the Sorting Hat and leading a line of first years to in front of the staff table.

'_I am the Sorting Hat,_

_I sort you into your houses,_

_I hope the choice I make is right,_

_The first choice is Gryffindor,_

_Where bravery is valued,_

_The next is Ravenclaw,_

_Where your intelligence is put to the test,_

_The third is Hufflepuff,_

_This is full of loyalty,_

_The last is Slytherin,_

_Where if you're cunning you'll be sorted to,_

_So put me on,_

_I'll dive inside your head,_

_I'll decide, where you'll reside,_

_Which house is best for you!'_

The Sorting Hat's song ended. The Great Hall burst into applause and there was no doubt that the first years had relieved looks on their faces.

'Black, Regulus!' Professor McGonagall yelled.

James saw Sirius stiffed.

Regulus went up and sat on the stool with the sorting hat on his head and waited.

'SLYTHERIN!'

The Slytherin table burst into cheers and a sour look appeared on Sirius's face.

'Sorry.' James murmured as some kid called 'Crabbe' was sorted into Slytherin.

Sirius shrugged but his face read it all.

_It's lucky no forks are around._ James thought. _Sirius got like this when Gracie received all those Valentine's cards last year…_

'Fenwick, Benjy!'

Fenwick, Benjy strode up to the stool with confidence. Not even a minute later-

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table stood up and started clapping for their newcomer.

Benjy took a seat at the end of the table, only a few spaces from the 2nd year girls.

The cheers died down.

'Goyle, Edward!' was next.

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Horn, Henry!'

'Henry Horn, Horny Henry.' Sirius sniggered.

James chocked back his laughs; Remus gave Sirius a disapproving look.

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Johnson, Simon!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Jones, Hestia!'

_That name sounded familiar…_

Lily and Gracie! They were talking about her and some other girl named Emmeline…

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The fairly tall girl with black hair beamed and took a seat next to Gracie who shrunk back a bit nearer to Mary who was sitting on her other side.

'That's one of the girls Evans and Gracie were talking about.' James said.

'So its Evans again is it?' Sirius asked.

'It was always Evans.'

'Laneroad, Christina!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'McSmith, Christopher!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'I'm hungry.' Sirius whined his hands placed upon his stomach which was growling.

'It be done soon, we've passed half way.' Remus told him.

'Podmore, Sturgis!'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

They cheered along with their house, welcoming the small boy.

'I don't care if we've passed halfway. Why can't the sorting happen after we've all ate?' Sirius groaned; he stared wishfully at the empty plate before him.

'Rosier, Evan!'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Where would the first years sit if they haven't already been sorted into a house?' Remus questioned smartly.

'I'm sure if we pushed that table along and moved that one forwards or better yet, we get rid of the Slytherins and they can sit there!'

James nodded excitedly.

'And where you the Slytherins sit?'

'Well, Remus they wouldn't sit anywhere because they wouldn't be invited to Hogwarts anymore.'

'That's not going to happen Sirius.' Remus shook his head.

'It will if I become Headmaster!' Sirius declared.

'You? You become Headmaster?' Peter stuttered.

Sirius sat up straighter.

'Yes, James how d'you fancy being my Deputy Head?' Sirius asked him.

'Fine with me! I'll put McGonagall out of business. Professor Potter I like it.' James mused happily.

'Great! Remus you can be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Peter…' Sirius trailed off eyeing the short boy in front of him.

'How does being the Caretaker sound? Filch needs to go anyway.'

Peter shrugged.

'Awesome! So then I'll just hire some other teachers… Gracie might like a job… kick the Slytherins to the kerb and then we're set!' Sirius clapped.

'Vance, Emmeline!'

The other girl Lily and Gracie had been talking about placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor's clapped and cheered for Emmeline as she took a seat opposite Hestia and next to Lily.

'One problem mate.' Remus sighed.

'And what's that?' Sirius asked.

'Dumbledore's Headmaster.'

'Erh,' Sirius said. 'Me and Professor Dumbles are tight. **(A/N: A Very Potter Musical! Go watch it!) **I'm sure he'll let me have his job.'

'No Mr Black, you can't have my job.'


	7. Professor Black and Professor Prewett

**A/N: It's getting exciting! Regulus is about to get pranked!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN GRACIE AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECGONISE FROM THE BOOKS/FILMS. HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS AND THINGS ARE OWNED BY THE WONDERFUL JK ROWLING. THANK YOU.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: HEADSIMO1987 FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER ON JAMES POTTER ADVENTURES: YEAR TWO! THANKS!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**(A/N: Not totally great! You might understand who I'm talking to later and why it's all weird).**

**ME: HELLO!**

**ALEX: Shhhushhhahhh**

**ME: Uh...**

**ALEX: Mwahhaaahaashush**

**ME: Yeah...**

**ALEX: Shuuuuushmwahhhhannnaaheh**

**ME: ...**

**ALEX: Ohsushannasheesh**

**ME: I think you need to go now.**

**ALEX: Mehseesh**

**ME: Yes, bye!**

***Alexdisappears***

**ME: Uh... what an awkward conversation. I didn't understand a word of it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

7 **(A/N: Pooh, 7's the most magical number!)**

'_No Mr Black, you can't have my job.'_

It seemed that the Sorting had ended and the rest of the hall had fallen silent to listen to Professor Dumbledore's welcoming speech.

'Why not?' Sirius asked. 'We're all set! I'm Headmaster, Remus is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Peter is the caretaker and James is my Deputy and the Transfiguration teacher!'

Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

'_Hem, hem,' _**(A/N: Who does this remind you of?) **'I want a job as well!'

'Ah my dear Gracie, you can have a job at my school as well!'

'Yes!' Gracie fisted pumped the air. 'Can I be the train driver/the trolley lady/the cook/flying teacher/Co-Head teacher?'

'Well, for 1,' James interrupted. 'You'll crash the train, you'll steal all the sweets, you'll burn the kitchen down, and you'll crash all of the broomsticks. And since when have there been 2 Head teachers?'

'Well, for 1,' Gracie mocked James. 'I would only crash part of the train with the Slytherins in it,' she nodded in the direction of the Slytherins direction. 'Because I know that Professor Black,' she nodded in the direction of Sirius (who looked delighted at being called a Professor.) 'I would steal all the sweets for _all _of the teachers, I wouldn't burn the kitchen down and I wouldn't crash all of the broomsticks. And just because there haven't been 2 Head teachers before doesn't mean there can't be now, in the future.' Gracie slammed a fist on the table to empathize.

'Professor Prewett, I'm sold. You've got the job!' Sirius grinned.

'Yes!' she clapped. 'Bye, bye!' Gracie waved mockingly at the Slytherins.

The Slytherin's were full out glaring at her.

'Continue Professor Dumbledore. Scratch that, _I _should be continuing. Along with my Co-Head teacher Professor Black.'

Gracie stood and gestured for Sirius to stand as well.

Both of them stood up in front of the teachers table (most of the teachers had frowns across their faces but a few, like Dumbledore, had grins.).

'Welcome back to Hogwarts!' Gracie yelled; her arms were stretched out in greeting.

No one replied.

'As you know, Professor Prewett and I recently took over the role of Head teacher from Professor Dumbledore.'

As Sirius said this, the 'former' Head teacher Professor Dumbledore sat down; an amused expression on his face.

'Yeah, recently as in 5 minutes ago.' Remus mumbled.

'Now as it is traditional for the Head teacher or in this case _Head teachers _we'll give our speech but we'll keep it short because we're hungry, you're hungry and who likes listening to speeches?' Sirius asked rhetorically.

Nevertheless, the students (apart from the Slytherins who were still upset over them not being allowed to Hogwarts) clapped at the end of Sirius's speech.

'So let's start,' Gracie rubbed her hands together. 'McGonagall- actually no- Minerva, you're fired! Along with Argus and Mrs Norris, she needs to go as well. Silvia (Madam Egg), you're going to. Oh and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor,' Gracie looked towards the new DADA teacher.

He looked middle aged, had mousey brown hair, blue eyes and was average height.

James knew immediately that the new Professor was going to be much better than their last one.

Gracie grinned at the sight of their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and saluted him.

To everyone's surprise, he saluted her back.

'Professor Dam- Wonderstruck,' Gracie slipped up. 'Also, nothing is banned from this school anymore except for Slytherins. The Forbidden Forest is no longer forbidden, first years can have brooms, and there will be no curfew…' Gracie trailed off looking at Sirius.

Sirius nodded.

'For now, that's all we have to say. Let's eat!'

Sirius clapped his hand together once- James saw Professor Dumbledore do the same out of the corner of his eye- and the food appeared.

Mounds and mounds and mounds of deliciously looking and smelling food. Chicken, ham, beef, pork…

But the show wasn't over yet.

'Hey Albus!' Gracie called. 'I think you're sitting in our seat!'

She gestured to herself and Sirius.

'Oh I'm sorry.' Professor Dumbledore stood up.

To the surprise of the entire school, Professor Dumbledore made his way over and sat in the seat Sirius had previously occupied.

While he did that, Gracie and Sirius sat on Professor Dumbledore's throne like chair that sat in between the seats Professor McGonagall and Professor Wonderstruck sat on.

'You may begin eating!' they said to the gaping students.

Still stunned, students began eating and talking about what just happened only moments ago.

James filled his plate up chuckling over what hid best mates had done.

'It was rather amusing wasn't it?' Professor Dumbledore chuckled along with James. 'Yes, Mr Black and Miss Prewett are quiet the pair. I only hope I get a wedding invitation.'

Professor Dumbledore winked, taking a sip of his newly poured Pumpkin juice.

'I only hope I'm best man.' James commented brightly.

'Ah yes… I'm certain you'll be best man James… speaking of weddings, didn't Molly and Arthur get married over the summer?'

'Yes they did. I was there. It was a very nice.' James replied.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

'How was your summer, Frank, Remus, Peter and James?' Professor Dumbledore questioned politely, inviting Remus, Frank and Peter into the conversation.

'Great,'

'Brilliant.'

'Good.'

'Okay.'

As James, Peter, Frank and Remus answered, James noticed some people watching them. Those nearby were even listening in.

'Good. I had a rather quiet and uneventful summer myself to be honest… reading books… visiting the Ministry… eating lemons drops…'

'Lemon drops?' Frank asked.

'Oh! It's a Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'

Professor Dumbledore dug into his pocket and dug out some small, yellow sweets.

'Would you like one?' Professor Dumbledore moved the sweets around in his hand.

'Um… no thanks…'

'No thank you, I'm fine with my pasta.'

'No, I'm okay.'

'Alright.'

The last one that spoke was James.

Professor Dumbledore beamed and handed James a sweet.

James popped the sweet in his mouth and immediately pulled a face.

'They are very bitter aren't they?'

James chocked a little before answering.

'Very.' He said after swallowing his sweet and downing a cup of water to rid the taste.

The remainder of the feast was spent telling jokes and stories (Professor Dumbledore even told them a few stories from his days at Hogwarts).

'Right, everyone has to go to bed as soon as the dessert disappears! We have _business _to do!' Sirius commanded and he and Gracie literally _ran _out of the Great Hall.

James looked at them in surprise until he remembered…

_The prank._

Demanding Peter and Remus to get up with his eyes, they were the first ones out of the hall.

In the Entrance Hall, they looked around for Gracie and Sirius.

'Psssttt,' someone whispered. 'Up here.'

Sirius and Gracie were on the first floor on an almost like balcony.

James, Peter and Remus raced up the stairs, listening for the pounding footsteps of the students getting ready to leave the Great Hall.

'Get over here.' Gracie hissed.

'Where are they?'

Gracie dug into her pocket and pulled out a small, small, small crate.

James looked at it doubtfully.

'Engorio.'

Right before their eyes, the small, small, small crate grew larger, larger, and larger until it was a huge, huge, huge crate.

'Why is it that big?' James mumbled to himself.

And then James was pretty sure he heard hissing noises coming from inside the crate.

'James…' he trailed off with wide eyes.

'What?' she asked.

James didn't answer.

Rolling her eyes, Gracie reached over and opened the crate by putting a code in the keypad that was on the lid.

The lid swung open and James looked inside.

His suspicions were confirmed.

Inside the crate, were REAL snakes! Real, long, huge, moving snakes that hissed and slithered around in the crate. James quickly counted, there were 7 of them.

'Gracie… they're real snakes.' Remus said breathlessly.

'And?'

'We wanted FAKE snakes. Not REAL ones!' James nearly shouted, waking the snakes move around the crate worriedly.

'WHAT? No one told me that! Oh my Godric!' Gracie said. 'I had to carry them _things _around all day for nothing then?'

As if he understood Gracie's comment, one of them snapped at her.

Gracie recoiled in horror.

'Oh my…' she whispered, shaking.

'What are we going to do with them? Desserts almost over!' Peter pointed out, hiding behind Remus.

They all exchanged nervous glances.

'I don't want them near me for any longer.' Gracie muttered.

'Neither do I.' Remus, Sirius, James and Peter said in sync.

'Have they been fed?' Peter questioned as one slithered up the side of the snake.

'Yeah…' Gracie trailed off weakly.

'We need to get rid of these _now.' _Remus said.

'There going to escape!' Gracie cried as one of the snakes head peaked over the edge of the crate.

They backed away.

'No, no, no!' Gracie whined. 'Alex, get back in!'

'Alex?'

'Yeah, I named them, Alex, Steven, Jasmine, Wendy, Zoe, Bob and Laura!'

'You _named _them?' Sirius bellowed.

'Of course! They need names! Alex, no no no! Jasmine go back in! Help!'

The Great Hall doors swung open and the first Hogwarts students came out of The Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, not knowing at all what was happening above them.

'What are we going to do?'

'They'll be up here soon?'

'Are we pranking Regulus or not?'

'We're not!'

'Why not?'

'They're REAL Sirius!'

'So?'

'They could kill him!'

'They've been fed!'

'There are 7 of them!'

'Merlin's beard!'

'We're going to _die!'_

'Someone do something!'

'GUYS!' Gracie yelled, making James, Sirius, Peter and Remus who had all been arguing with each other look at her.

'What?'

Gracie pointed at the stairs.

There, slithering down without a care in the world were 7 huge snakes, heading right towards the ground floor where the unknowing and unexpecting Hogwarts students were.


	8. Ted Tonks

**A/N: Ooh! What's going to happen?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S! EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY JK ROWLING!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**(A/N: There's a **_**slight **_**change in the conversation of the chapter today. The character I talk to in the conversation of the chapter is going to be a mystery! How exciting is that for you all?)**

**ME: Hello!**

**MYSTERIOUS CHARACTER: Hi!**

**ME: So, are you enjoying being back at school?**

**MYSTERIOUS CHARACTER: Yes! I can't believe I'm Head Boy as well!**

**ME: Wow! Congratulations! Who's Head Girl?**

**MYSTERIOUS CHARACTER: My girlfriend is actually.**

**ME: Aww!**

**MYSTERIOUS CHARACTER: Thanks…**

**ME: Ah, I bet you have to go now, Head Boy duties call.**

**MYSTERIOUS CHARACTER: Yes, bye!**

***Mysterious Character disappears***

**ME: Oh… do you know who it is? ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: Quite a bit of language in this chapter, just to warn you all.**

8

Screams.

Screams.

Oh yeah,

And _more _screams.

The 7 snakes that had originally come from Gracie's crate had slivered down the marble staircase and into The Entrance Hall where they greeted the unsuspecting students and Professors coming out of The Great Hall.

'Snakes!'

'Ahh!'

'Wh- ahh!'

'Shit.' Gracie cursed, leaning over the railing so she had a clear view of what was happening below.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter mirrored her actions.

Zoe, Bob, Steven, Alex, Laura, Jasmine and Wendy all slivered around people's feet; they were snapping and hissing at them viciously.

The student's screams only grew louder.

'What do we do?' Remus asked no at all calmly.

'You could all turn around and we could head up to the Headmasters office if you want?' **(A/N: !) **A voice said.

They slowly turned around.

This was not good.

This was not good at all.

The person who had spoken was a tall, brown haired boy who looked to be in his 7th year.

When James saw the gleaming 'Head Boy' badge pinned on to the boys robes, he knew there was no way of getting out of this one.

'Uh, I'm fine. Thanks anyway.' Gracie replied cheekily, wanting to make light of the situation.

'Sorry to disappoint, little girl but you have no choice.' The Head Boy said.

'Little girl? I am not little!' Gracie protested.

'Maybe not. But you're littler than me.'

'What?' Gracie bellowed scandalised.

That drew everyone bellows attention upwards.

Personally, James thought, if he was them, he'd been watching the snakes.

'Why are they upstairs?'

'Did they?'

'They did?'

'Don't worry!' Gracie called down weakly. 'They've been fed!'

This didn't seem to help.

'Miss Prewett!' Professor McGonagall yelled furiously. 'Go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Now!'

'Don't worry Professor!' The Head Boy shouted. 'I'm taking her and the others I found there now!'

The Head Boy gestured for them to begin walking.

With no other choice, they followed him.

'So what's your name?' James asked, fed up of calling him the Head Boy.

'Ted Tonks, Hufflepuff, 7th year, Muggle-Born.' Ted replied as they started up the stairs to the second floor.

'More information than I asked for but great…' James muttered.

'And yours?'

'Grace Prewett, Gryffindor, 2nd year, Pure-Blood.' Gracie was the first to speak, coping Ted by saying the same information as him.

'James Potter, Gryffindor, 2nd year, Pure-Blood.' James followed her lead.

'Sirius Black, Gryffindor, 2nd year, Pure-Blood.' Sirius said not wanting to be left out.

'Remus Lupin.' Remus broke the streak.

'Peter Pettigrew.' Peter was the last to answer.

Ted shook his head at James, Sirius and Gracie and nodded at Peter and Remus.

'All I wanted was a quiet last year,' Ted whispered to himself as they travelled through the corridors. 'We've only been here for 5 minutes and-'

'Actually,' Gracie cut in. 'We've been here for 2 hours, 36 minutes and 46 seconds.'

Ted glared at her.

Sirius didn't help by saying,

'55 seconds actually.'

'Well yeah, there was the seconds during and after I spoke so-'

'We get it.' Remus rolled his eyes.

'Right, here we are.'

They stopped in front of a statue of a Gargoyle.

'Chocolate Frog.' Ted said to the Gargoyle.

The Gargoyle revealed a set of stairs.

'You lot go before me.' Ted said.

'Why?' James questioned.

'So I don't go in front and turn around to find out that you lot have all ran off.'

Gracie looked particularly put out after Ted had spoken

_Oh Gracie._

'Up the stairs_.'_

Sighing, Remus was the first to move.

James, Peter, Sirius and finally Gracie began climbing the stairs with Ted bringing up the rear.

They reached a door at the top.

Remus raised a fist to knock-

'Come in.' the voice of Professor Albus Dumbledore said from behind the door.

Remus lowered her hand and the door swung open.

'Thank you Ted.' Professor Dumbledore nodded to the Head Boy who nodded back and left.

'Take a seat.' Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and 5 chairs appeared

The Headmaster's office had a warm and cosy feel to it. Paintings of previous Head teachers of Hogwarts lined the walls, most of them snoozing or watching them expectedly. Professor Dumbledore's desk was in the middle of the room, a throne like chair behind it. Parchments, books and other things cluttered the desk. Book shelves line the walls, most books dusty, old and fairly large. There was a table in the room as well, large silver objects on top of it. There was also a door leading to what James guessed was Professor Dumbledore's bedroom and a large window that looked out into Hogwarts's grounds.

James, Sirius, Remus, Gracie and Peter all took a seat.

'I'm sure you all know what you're here for.'

They nodded solemnly.

'Luckily, the staff was able to captured the snake and no one was bitten.'

There was a sigh of relief.

'However,'

Here we go.

'Although no one was hurt you 5 did set 6-'

'6?' Gracie interrupted. 'There were 7 snakes.'

'I will have to inform Professor McGonagall.' Professor Dumbledore stood and walked over to the fireplace.

He bent down and through some floo powder into the flames.

'Professor McGonagall?' Professor Dumbledore asked.

'Yes?'

'I have been told that there were 7 snakes. Could you and the other Professors go looking for the last one? I will join you shortly.'

Professor McGonagall nodded and left.

Professor Dumbledore turned back to face them.

'Thank you for telling me that Gracie.' Professor Dumbledore said.

Gracie smiled.

'Why did you have snakes in the school?'

James, Gracie, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at each other.

'The snakes wouldn't happen to be anything to do with Slytherin would it?'

'We were going to prank my brother Regulus, to welcome him to Hogwarts,' Sirius lied. 'We thought they were going to be fake snakes not real ones. We were debating over what to do when the snakes got out and went down the stairs.'

'My Great-great-great grandson pranking his younger brother? What a disgrace this-' One of the portraits started speaking.

Underneath the portrait, James read:

_Phineas Nigellus Black_

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

'And who was your supplier?'

Wordlessly, Gracie dug into her robe pocket and drew out her business card.

She got up and passed the card to Professor Dumbledore.

'_Prewett Pure Parcels.' _Professor Dumbledore read aloud as Gracie returned to her seat.

'This explains it. I'm going to have to take 75 points from Gryffindor-'

'What?'

'No!'

'Professor Dumbledore ignored their out bursts and continued on.

'And you will each received 2 weeks of detentions. A month for Miss Prewett.'

'What? Why?'

'I believe you brought the snakes and got them into the castle didn't you Miss Prewett?'

Gracie frowned and nodded.

'But that's not fair.' It was Sirius that had spoken surprisingly and not Gracie.

'Maybe not… but if Miss Prewett gives me a discount…'

Gracie sat up straighter.

'What would you like Professor?' Gracie questioned eagerly.

'Truth be told, I've always wanted a Phoenix…'

'I can do that. I'll even give you a discount if I get no detentions, Gryffindor gets all of the points given back and you magic a business card on each of the student's beds, _including _Professors tonight.'

Professor Dumbledore beamed.

'How much would I have to pay left over?'

'100 galleons, Phoenix's are very rare Professor.'

'No detentions for all of you and 100 points to Gryffindor. Gracie could I have your cards?' Professor Dumbledore winked.

Gracie beamed and pulled out hundreds of her business cards and placed them on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and a second later they disappeared.

'Professor Dumbledore I believed your price has gone down to 90 galleons.'

'When will I get it?' Professor Dumbledore asked as he reached into a draw and drew out a bag of galleons.

'Professor I'll be counting this later.' Gracie took the bag and lifted it up to her ear and shook it.

'It's all there.'

'Gracie nodded.

'Professor by the end of the week.'

Professor Dumbledore clapped excitedly.

'Well, it's getting late. I think you should all be off to bed now.' Professor Dumbledore said.

'Bye!'

'See you!

'Adios Dumbledore!'

They stood up and left the office.

James thanked Merlin they didn't get expelled.

'2 weeks detention, not bad.' James said.

'I can't believe you got off Gracie!' Remus sighed.

'What can I say?' Gracie flickered some hair off her shoulder.

'You could've got us off detention to.' Sirius mumbled unhappily.

'Sorry.'

'How did you know how to get off anyway?' Peter squeaked.

'Everyone wants something Peter. _Everyone wants something.' _

James's mind couldn't help think of Lily.

'I suppose so.' Peter mumbled.

'I'm so tired.' Gracie whined, rubbing her eyes.

'You'll be able to go to sleep soon.' Sirius told her.

Gracie shook her head.

'No, Lily's probably up and waiting to speak to me.'

Sirius patted her shoulder.

The stopped in front of the Fat Lady, who was nodding off when they arrived.

'I was nearly asleep! Disturbing me-'

'Can we just go in?' James asked.

'Password?'

'Wait… we don't know the password.'

'No password, no entry.' The Fat Lady said sternly.

'Please, we were speaking to Professor Dumbledore. That's why we're late and don't know the password! So if you'd just let us in…' James said.

'No password, no entry.' The Fat Lady repeated.

'But we're Gryffindors! Look at our badges and our ties!' Gracie lifted her tie up.

'Could've been charmed.' The Fat Lady said stubbornly.

'_WHAT?'_

'You- you- seen us last year! We were first years!' Remus pointed out.

The Fat Lady's smirk faltered.

'No password, no entry.' The Fat Lady said again.

Gracie leaped forwards and started clawing the Fat Lady portrait.

'Get off! Wha-'

James and Sirius reached forwards and grabbed her to hold her back.

'Look _lady,_ I'm very tired, you know we're all Gryffindors and yet you won't fuck let us in! You've seen us around last year! You **know **we're Gryffindors and we've told you why we don't know the password! But you aren't listening to us! I think I'll report you to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall about this and get you fired!'

The Fat Lady's nostrils flared.

'I was going to consider letting you all in but after that speech and you _clawing _me, it is not going to happen!'

Gracie kicked a wall.

'Oww!'

She screamed and held her ankle, hopping about.

Sirius ran forwards and helped her stand.

'This- really- hurts.' Gracie said, holding onto Sirius tightly.

'Where are we going to sleep then?' James asked, deciding Sirius could take care of Gracie.

'-Stupid bitch, all her fault-'

'I don't know.'

'OWW!'

'We can't really go anywhere. Gracie looks like she can't walk.

'No- I- fucking- can't!'

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter glanced at each other helplessly.

'Where then?'

'I don't know about you but I'm sleeping on the floor!' Gracie fell to the floor clutching their ankle.

'THE FLOOR?'


	9. The Question Game

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, homework and stuff have been the way and of course the dreaded writers block. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Good news though, chapter 10's already in the making and SOME BONDING TIME IN THIS CHAPTER! YEAH!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY SO FAR AND THE PLATE OF DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE THAT SADLY GETS EATEND URING THIS CHAPTER. THANKS.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER- **

**(A/N: Sorry this isn't a proper conversation. I had no one to write about.)**

**ME: HI!**

**SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE: ….**

**ME: Hello?**

**SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE: …**

**ME: HI? HELLO? HEY? YOU THERE?**

**SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE: …**

**ME: Well don't I feel stupid for speaking to myself like this when you're obviously not there.**

**SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE: …**

**ME: Aren't you going to do anything about it?**

**SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE: …**

**ME: No? Fine then.**

**SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE: …**

**ME: You know, I love Spaghetti Bolognese… and you look very nice.**

**SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE: …**

**ME: Hmm…**

***Spaghetti Bolognese disappears… literally***

**ME: Mmm… yum, that **_**was **_**tasty. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: Sorry that's there's lots of (A/N) in this chapter. I just needed them in there! Sorry if they annoy you! Also, sorry for the little bit of swearing in the last chapter and maybe a little in this chapter.**

9

'_THE FLOOR?'_

'Yes, the floor- ow!' Gracie snswered, still holding on to her foot (more persivically her toes) desperately.

James sighed.

The Fat Lady proceeded to glare at them and went back to sleep, her soft snores were heard not long after.

'We don't have any blankets or anything!'

'We won't go to sleep then. Ow- were just- ow- talk.'

Gracie sat up with her back on the wall.

The boys copied her.

'Talk about what?'

'Lets play a game.' Sirius suggested.

'What kind of game?' Remus asked eyeing Sirius susspiously.

'The first one to die wins.'

'WHAT?'

'Shouldn't it be the first one to die loses?' Gracie asked, pulling out her wand.

'I was joking!' Sirius said and he scooted away from Gracie.

'Oh.' Gracie said sheepishly, dropping her wand to the floor.

'The game I was thinking of us playing really was the question game.'

'The question game? What kind of name is that?' Peter snorted.

'A cool one!'

Before things could go further Remus cut in and said,

'What is the question game then? How do you play it?'

'Well we take it in turns to ask questions. You can ask the whole group the same question or just one person. Everyone's aloud not to answer a question if they don't want to once.' Sirius explained.

'I'll play.'

'Okay.'

'Peter, you can start.'

Peter thought for a minute.

'Favourite food, a question for all.'

'Spagettii Bolonesge.' Gracie said immediately.

'Pizza.' Sirius soon followed.

'Italien.' Gracie said and her and Sirius high-fived each other.

'Steak.' Remus muttered becoming a little uncomfortable.

'Chicken. Does Peter have to answer as well?' James asked.

'No,' Sirius replied. 'He asked it so he doesn't have to.'

'Me next! Lets see… Jamesie!'

James automatically cringed at the nickname.

'Don't call me that.' He pleaded.

Gracie ignored him.

'Jamesie, do you want a sibling?' Gracie glanced at Sirius for a brief second as she said this.

'Of course,' James replied honestly. 'Things can get boring with just my parents and me around.'

'I'll go next.' Sirius said.

A moment later he said,

'Favourite animal?'

'A Stag.' James said boldly.

Everyone gave him weird looks.

'Mate, isn't that a deer?' Sirius asked.

'Yes. A very cool dear actually.'

No one questioned James further after that.

'A lion.'

'Like a true Gryffindor Gracie.' Sirius commented.

Gracie smirked happily.

'Peter, Remus.'

'A rabbit.'

'A rabbit Remus? That's worst then James's!'

'Well mine's a cat.' Peter said.

**(A/N: Peter's Animagus form is a rat… Cats eat rats… get it?)**

'Finally a normal one around here.'

'If everyone in the world was normal it would be a _very _boring place.' Gracie said as though repeating it out of a text book.

**(A/N: One of my favourite quotes/mottos.)**

'Okay…'

'My go.' Remus decided.

'I don't want to be last!' James crossed his arms.

'Deal with it. what do you want to be when you're older?'

'An Auror.' James, Sirius and Gracie all responded at the same time and high-fived each othwer.

'I think I might work in Honeydukes or maybe Flurish&Blotts.' Peter said quietly.

'It's your decision.' James shrugged.

'It's my turn!'

What would he ask?

Something came into mind but- sighing, James decided to ask it, Sirius didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.'

'Sirius do you love Regulus?'

No one said answer, a pin being dropped could probably be heard.

They all looked at Sirius awaiting his answer.

'Of course I do. He's my brother.'

No one commented.

'Another round?' James questioned.

Everyone nodded, some less eager than others.

'What's your favourite colour? Did you know mine's green?'

**(A/N: Now, everyone's favourite colour has some thought into it. try and guess why each of their favourite colours is their favourite colour. I'll explain in the authors note in the next chapter!'**

'No I didn't know. Peter and mine's red.'

'Same as Gracie.' James said.

'Yellow because it's a happy colour.' Sirius said brightly.

**(A/N: Not my reason why his favourite colour is yellow.)**

'Blue.' Remus smiled.

'Peter, what did the Sorting Hat say to you when you were being sorted lst year?' Gracie questioned.

'Pass.' Peter muttered.

'Why?'

'Because.'

Sirius shrugged and said,

'Just rember you can't pass another question again.'

Peter nodded in confirmation he knew and understood.

'Right, what shall I ask…' Sirius mumbled. 'I think… where do you go once a month Remus?'

'Pass.'

James, Sirius, Peter and Gracie all exchanged glances.

'Do you ever feel left out by your siblings or become jealous of them?'

'I don't feel left out.' Gracie shook her head. 'But sometimes…' Gracie trailed off.

She took a deep breath.

'Molly has Arthur and she's pregnant now… I've always wanted kids. Gideon and Fabien have each other and are really funny… I have no one-'

'You have me-' Sirius coughed. 'Us.'

James, Peter and Remus nodded in agreement.

It was James's turn.

'Uh… what disease does your mum have Remus?'

James knew Remus had to answer, his pass had disappearwed a few questions ago.

'She has,' Remus tensed. 'A Muggle disease called Breast Cancer.'

Immediately, to his embrassment his eyes turned to Gracie's uh…

He wasn;t thwe only one.

He had to kndge Sirius in the ribs.

'Peter, it's your go.' James said uncomfortably.

'Erm… James who do you fancy?'

'That's the stupidest question I've heard all night.' Gracie said.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Peter blushed.

'Lily Evans obviously.' James grinned.

'Okay… I'm going to ask… Sirius.' Gracie paused and then hesitantly said, 'Do you love your parents and your family?'

A sour look appeared on Sirius's face and James knew if anyone but Gracie had asked that Sirius would be likely to kill the person who asked. But Gracie had asked and Sirius would never harm Gracie.

'Pass.'

'What are you afraid of?' Remus questioned quietly.

No one answered for at leasr 5 minutes.

What was James afraid of?

Lord Voldemort?

Death?

Pain?

'I don't know, maybe…'

'It's okay if you don't know. We have to fight a Boggart next year. you can find out then.' Remus assured him.

'I'm afraid Regulus and I will turn out like the rest of my family. Like Bellatrix… or worse.' Sirius shuddered.

'I'm afraid of the Death Eaters.' Peter squeaked.

'Pass.' Gracie whispered.

No one questioned her.

'Well who do we have here?'

They turned around to see 'The Man In The Portrait'.

'You.' Sirius's eyes narrowed.

'Me.' The man in the portrait returned the glare.

'What do you want?' Sirius hissed.

'Just wondering around. What are _you _doing here?'

'None ofyour busi-'

'We can't get in because we don't know the password.' James explained.

'I know the password. It's pigfarts.'

**(A/N: PIGFARTS ON MARS! (A VERY POTTER MUSICAL).)**

'How do you know it's that?' Sirius asked.

'Overheard the Prefects.'

'Lets wake her up, so we can go inside.' Peter said.

'Right.'

'WAKE UP!'

'HI!'

'WE KNOW THE PASSWORD!'

'GET UP!'

'What do you want?' The Fat Lady woke up. 'I was sleeping! Why-'

'We know the password! It's Pigfarts!' Peter shouted.

The Fat Lady sneered.

'No it's not.'

'WHAT?'

James turned to the main in the portrait.

He had gone.

'Urgh!' he yelled.

'Now I'm going back to sleep! do not wake me up again!'

James faced Sirius, Remus and Peter as Gracie was still sitting on the floor because of her foot.

'What now?'

'We sleep on the floor.' Gracie said.

This time none of them said, 'THE FLOOR!'

Thye just lied on the floor, taking there cloaks off and drapping them across rhwir bodies.

'It's freezing.' Gracie muttered.

'We'll all lie next to each other then for body heat.' Remus suggested.

Awkwardly they moved to lie next to each other.

James was stuck in the middle of the 5 of them. It went Peter, Remus, him, Gracie and then Sirius.

'Goodnight.'

'Night.'

'Night.'

'Sleep tight.'

Gracie snorted.

'Yeah sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite.'

'BUGS!' Peter said loudly.

'She's joking.' Remus calmed Peter down.

'Are you- are you sure?' Peter squeaked.

'Yes.'

James could literally see Gracie rolling her eyes next to him.

10 minutes later after tossing and turning to get comfortable, they had all settled down.

Sirius snores were starting up, Gracie's and Remus's eyes were closed next to him. He couldn't see Peter but James guessed he was sleeping.

James was the only up.

He coukdn't get to sleep and he couldn't help it when his mine started to wonder…

_Peter. _What did the Sorting Hat say to him that he wouldn't tell them? Something embrassing? Something mean? Maybe that he was a terrible wizard? Maybe Peter wasn't a wizard at all and was a Squib and thr Sorting Hat was keeping his secret and not telling Professor Dumbledore out of the kindess of his heart? If he even had one. Or maybe he was meant to get sorted into a different house but Peter begged to be a Gryffindor? What if the Sorting Hat told Peter what would happen in the furture?

The possibilities were endless.

_Remus. _Where did Remus go once a month? Was Remus _truly _at home? Or was he going somewhere else? Was he actually staying at Hogwarts, somewhere else on the castle? Or in the grounds? Did Remus's mum have Breast Cancer like Remus had said? Why did Remus disappear for different amounts of days at a time? Sometimes in the school week. Why not visit durting the weekend once a month?

The possibilities were endless.

_Sirius. _Did Sirius love his family? Sirius's family was a far from ordinary family. Did Sirius want to love his family? His mum? Dad? Bellatrix? Regulus? Sirius had said he loved Regulus. Sirius had also mentioned a cousin called Andy as well that he loved. But if Sirius didn't love his family then why didn't he just run away? He could live with James. Maybe Sirius loved his family to a certain extent.

The possibilities were endless.

_Gracie._ What was Gracie afraid of? Rats? Spiders? Heights? She had been fairly uncomfortable around the snakes before. But James had a feeling that Gracie's fear wans't just some childish fear or something of the similar. Maybe something had happened in her past? A nightmare? Or was she afraid of the previous things James had asked himself if he was afraid of before. Lord Voldemort? Death? Pain? was she afraid of the Death Eaters like Peter? Maybe she was afraid she would go over to the dark side… or Gideon or Molly or Fabien? Maybe she just didn't know like James.

The possibilities were endless.

James muffled a sigh.

Peter wouldn't tell them what the Sorting Hat had said to him.

Remus wouldn't tell them where he was disappearing every month.

Sirius wouldn't tell them if he loved his family or not.

Gracie wouldn't tell them what she was afraid of.

The 4 of them seemed to be keeping secrets and James didn't like it.

He wanted to know the answers.

He _needed _to know.

He _needed to find out._

So he was going to.

He was going to find out the answers to his questions.


	10. Protection

**A/N: Hoped you liked the last chapter and about the colours last chapter, here's my explanation. Peter's favourite colour is green because he has Slytherin qualities and betrayed his friends, became a Death Eater etc. Remus is blue for Ravenclaw because he's smart and Sirius is yellow for Hufflepuff because he's loyal, kind and friendly etc. James is Gryffindor because he's brave obviously as well as Gracie. I sort of think that like The Marauder's (James, Sirius, Peter and Remus) sort of represent each house. Yeah anyway…**

**DEDICATED TO: REVIEWERS, FAVOURITERS AND FOLLOWERS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! IT MAKES MY DAY AND MAKES ME UPDATE QUICKER! THANKS!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**(A/N: I don't know if you like or hate these sort of Conversation of the Chapter but there's really no one to talk to as I want to try and talk to everyone once or maybe twice (if they're lucky and I like them) in the further away future. It's really short today anyway.)**

**ME: Hello Gracie's wand.**

**GRACIE'S WAND: …**

**ME: How are you doing? Good? Bad?**

**GRACIE'S WAND: …**

**ME: You know what? I give up! I mean why am I talking to a stupid wand anyway? It's just a piece of wood!**

**GRACIE'S WAND: HEY!**

**ME: I mean- wait. What? Must've imagined it. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

10

'What are the 5 of you doing here?'

James had only just gotten asleep a few hours ago and didn't appreciate whoever it was yelling at them.

'What?' he grumbled, his eyes still closed.

'It is the end of breakfast! Your house mates kindly informed me about this,' she waved her hand and them and the floor.

James had just opened his eyes to see this.

'Classes start in 5 minutes! Would you please explain why you are all sleeping on the floor?'

'We didn't know the password because we were speaking to Professor Dumbledore and the Fat Lady wouldn't let us in.' Remus explain, a yarn escaping after he had spoken.

'Is this true?' Professor McGonagall asked the Fat Lady who nodded gloomily.

'Right, go upstairs.'

'What?'

'Go upstairs and sleep. I want you in afternoon classes at lunch though. Fail to show…' Professor McGonagall trailed off.

They nodded.

'Thanks.'

'Pig house.'

The Fat Lady swung open and Professor McGonagall ushered them in.

'Bed.' She said sternly and the portrait to the Gryffindor common room closed.

Without another word, everyone scrambled upstairs and to bed.

Remus woke them up at the beginning of lunch.

They dressed and went downstairs and into the Great Hall receiving their timetables for the year from Dorcas Meadows, a 6th year Prefect.

'Nice nap?' Sirius asked Gracie as he sat down and filled his plate up with food.

'Alright.'

'What did we miss?' Remus questioned Lily who was seated next to Gracie.

'Charms.'

'Oh, I hope I didn't miss anything important. What did-?'

James shook his head and blocked out the rest of Remus's and Lily's conversation.

'It was good of Professor McGonagall to let us go to sleep again.' Peter said.

'Speaking of sleep, my toes are killing me.' Gracie groaned.

'Maybe you have broken them?' James offered helpfully.

'Yeah, maybe.'

'I think there was this spell Molly told me about… Espansy? Esponsy? Oh…'

Gracie reached into her pocket.

'Ah! Episkey!' she cried triumphantly.

Then her face drained of colour.

'What?'

'I can't.' she whispered.

'Can't what?'

'I can't find my wand.'

'What?'

Gracie didn't answer and turned all her pockets inside out.

'It's not here. It's not here!' Gracie began to panic.

'Right calm down,' James ordered. 'When did you last see it?'

Gracie looked thoughtful.

'In the corridor outside the portrait. I dropped it.'

'You dropped your wand! With Death Eaters on the loose?' Remus shouted at Gracie.

Obviously, Lily and Remus had stopped talking.

'Uh…'

'Go and get it now!'

'Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist.' Gracie groaned.

'James and Sirius go with Gracie to find her wand she _dropped _in the corridor.' Remus ordered.

Gracie pulled a face.

'Why?'

'Protection.' Remus replied swiftly.

'Protection?' Gracie shrieked.

'Protection? How dare you even suggest-'

It seemed lack of sleep, hurting toes and the panic of losing her wand had caught up with Gracie.

'-Remus Lupin! How do I-' Gracie stood up.

Taking the opportunity, Sirius and James also stood up and grabbed her arms, lifted her up and took her out of the Great Hall.

'What the hell? Get off me!'

Gracie kicked her legs in the air and tried to get free.

'Abuse! Kidnap! Murder! Rap-'

Sirius put his hand over Gracie's mouth.

He nearly dropped her down the stairs when he removed his hand from Gracie's mouth in shock.

'You bit me!' He exclaimed in shock.

Gracie childishly stuck her tongue out at him but shut up after that.

They reached the 7th floor, dropped Gracie to the floor and began searching for her wand.

'Looking for this?'

They looked up to see Snape.

Gracie's wand was being twirled between his fingers and he wore a smirk on his face. His eyebrows were raised and his greasy hair hung limply to his shoulders. Dressed in his Slytherin uniform, it was one of the most disgusting sights James had ever seen.

'Actually yes Snape so you had better get your greasy little hand off it before I'm forced to get my fist off your face.'

James snorted in amusement.

Gracie certainly could be funny intentionally and unintentionally.

A force to be reckoned with.

'Really?' Snape asked raising his eyebrows even further. 'Because I'm the one that seems to be holding _your _wand.'

'Ha! I don't need a wand to fight Snape! Bring it on! Ditch the wand and we'll have a Muggle duel!'

'So you expect me to drop your wand and leave it on the floor so one of your little minions can come over and pick it up?'

Minions? What the?

'Now that you say it, that's not a bad idea. And for your information, they're not my minions.' Gracie nodded.

'No, how about if I just…' Snape walked over slowly to a nearby window and opened it.

'Snape.' James said warningly.

Was he…?

'You see, I could just drop it instead…'

Snape tauntingly held Gracie's wand out of the window.

Gracie shrieked and lunged.

The next thing was blur, Gracie throwing punches at Snape's face, Sirius reaching for Gracie's wand and James just standing there and taking in the scene.

'What's going on here?'

James froze.

'Well?'

It was Professor Wonderstruck.

'Well Sir, Snape stole my wand and was going to throw it out of the window!' Gracie said immediately and pointed at Snape accusingly.

'What? I wasn't going to-' Snape protested.

'You were! We were there!' Sirius came to Gracie's defence/

'Look1 the window is open and everything!'

And indeed, the window was open.

'Mr Snape, detention then. Off to your lessons now.' Professor Wonderstruck said as the bell rung.

Snape left quickly, muttering to himself.

Gracie grinned.

'Thanks Sir.'

And they started off down the same corridor as Snape.

'Oh and Gracie, you might want to make sure your foot is alright.'

'Oh yeah. See you later.'

'Well he's cool.' James said.

'Agreed.'

'Can I have my wand now Sirius?' Gracie asked eagerly.

'No.'

'What?'

'No.'

Gracie pounced for the second time in a space of 10 minutes.

'-Give me-!'

'-Get off-!'

'-My wand-!'

'-No-'

'Stop messing around you two! Sirius just give Gracie her wand and let's go to lessons!' James demanded and rolled his eyes at them on the floor.

Gracie and Sirius, tangled together on the floor stared opened mouthed at him in horror.

Gracie and Sirius looked at each other and then back at James.

'Oh my…'

'He is…'

'Merlin…'

'What?' James asked impatiently.

'Your turning into Remus!' both of them said in unison.

'What? Oh my Merlin…' James whispered. 'Oh my… I am.'

'It's okay James. There's still time to stop the transformation.' Gracie said.

Sirius nodded.

'How? I need help! Now!'

'Well for starters, you can come with me to the girls toilets to wash my hand. Late to lessons you know…'

'The girl toilets?' James frowned.

'Yes.'

They reached the entrance to the girl's toilet and Gracie walked in.

'I've always wanted to see what the girls toilets looked like.' Sirius shrugged and walked in after Gracie.

James gave him a look and walked in after them.

2 7th years were in there applying makeup and screamed when they saw James and Sirius.

'Boys! Boys in the girls-'

'We get it! Go away!' Gracie told them, pointing to the exit.

Grumbling about commanding 12 year olds the 2 7th years left with their makeup cases.

Gracie rolled her eyes.

'Right,' she went up to a sink and went to turn the tap on.

'Wait!' James yelled.

'What now?'

'Will water affect the magic off the wand?' James asked.

Gracie and Sirius looked at him.

'This is worse than we thought.' Sirius commented worriedly.

'We'll talk plans later.' Gracie decided.

'Emergency meeting.' Sirius agreed.

'Emergency meeting?'

'Nothing you need to worry about James!' Gracie chirped brightly.

'Now, let's get Snape's _germs, grease and grossness _off my wand.'

Gracie turned the tap on and soaked her wand with it and even added soap.

'Don't scrub too hard! It might wear away the wood or something!'

'This way worse than we thought.' Gracie commented.

'Way worse.'

'Emergency emergency meeting?' Sirius asked.

_Emergency emergency meeting?_

'I'm thinking more on the likes of extreme emergency.'

_Extreme emergency meeting?_

'Next lesson?'

'Yeah,' then Gracie turned to James. 'What do we have now and next lesson?'

James dug into his pocket.

'Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall now and History of Magic with Professor Binns next…'

'History then?' Sirius asked.

Gracie nodded.

'What do you mean extreme emergency meeting?' James asked confused as Gracie turned the tap off and grabbed some toilet paper to dry her wand.

'Well there's in order: The green codes, GC (green code) 1 is we need to talk and GC2 is meeting now. Then the code oranges, OC1 is emergency meeting, OC2 is emergency emergency meeting and OC3 is extreme emergency meeting. The red codes, RC1 is drop everything meeting and then RC2 is right now meeting.' Gracie explained.

'Uh… great. When did you come up with that?'

'Ages ago. My wand's dry now. Let's see if it still works shall we? WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!'

Gracie swished and flicked her wand and a sink disconnected from the wall.

'YAY!' she grinned and waved her wand out happily.

This made the sink crashed into Sirius's head and caused him to start bleeding and to fall unconscious.

'SHIT! James what do we do?'

'Urh, urh… go to Madam Pomfrey?'

'Okay. Urh, Wingar-'

'NO! Don't do it again!'

'How are we meant to get him to the Hospital Wing then?'

'Erm… we carry him?' James suggested.

Gracie looked at him doubtfully.

'Can we carry Sirius though?'

'We can try.'

'I'll take the head?' Gracie offered.

'I've got the legs then. Hurry, he's losing blood.'

They reached down and lifted him up.

'He's really heavy.' Gracie groaned, trying not to drop Sirius as she walked backwards out of the girl's bathroom.

'I know! Keep moving though!'

'You try going down the stairs backwards and holding up an unresponsive person's body!'

'Oh shut up Gracie!'

'Swap with me then James!'

'No! It's too dangerous to swap around the stairs.'

'Dangerous my arse.'

'Gracie! You're going to bass into that suit of armour!'

'That was close!'

'Nearly there!'

'We have arrived!'

'What do we do now then Gracie?' James asked.

Gracie looked around for inspiration.

'Put him down, knock and run.' She whispered.

James nodded.

They lowered Sirius gently to the ground and Gracie knocked.

They ran around the corner and waited.

'Yes- what has happened here?' They heard Madam Pomfrey say loudly.

'Let's go to lessons now.' James sighed.

'RC1! I repeat RC1!' Gracie said out loud to no one.

'Isn't RC1 drop everything?'

'Yes, RC1 is drop everything.'

Gracie rolled her eyes.

'That's kind of ironic don't you think? Seeing as you just dropped Sirius.'

'Shut up James.'


	11. Fawkes The Phoenix

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait but good news! I am now on half term (only for a week) but that means… more updating! Yeah! Also, I got ONE DIRECTION tickets today! Ahh!**

**DEDICATED TO: FAVOURITERS, FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS! ALSO TO TAYLOR SWIFT BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME AND BY POSTING THIS CHAPTER THE NUMBER OF WORDS WOULD'VE PASSED 22,000 AND SHE HAS A NEW SONG OUT CALLED 22 AND IT'S COOL. OKAY? THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: (Haven't done this in a while) Hey, sadly I do not own Harry Potter anything you might recognise from the books/film in this story. I only own Gracie and anything else you do not recognise. Thanks.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: HEY FAWKES! HOW YA DOIN'?**

**FAWKES: SQUARK!**

**ME: Well squark to you to.**

**FAWKES: SQUARK!**

**ME: Wow this is fun! SQUARK! SQUARK! SQUARK! SQUARK!**

**FAWKES: SQUARK! SQUARK! SQUAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**ME: OH MY FAWKES ARE YOU OKAY? YOU JUST LIKE WENT ON FIRE OR SOMETHING! ARE YOU DEAD? MERLIN! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I JUST KILLED A PHOENIX AND- IT CAME BACK TO LIFE?**

**FAWKES: SQUARKKKKK!**

**ME: AWESOME! CAN YOU LIKE TOTALLY TEACH ME TO DO THAT?**

**FAWKES: SQUARK!**

**ME: COOL! When do we start lessons?**

**FAWKES: SQUARK!**

**ME: Fine with me. See you then!**

***Fawkes takes flight***

**ME: Bye! See you soon for those lessons!**

**FAWKES: SQUARK!**

**ME: Bye! Cool Phoenix. Professor Dumbles is one lucky dude. I mean he has a really cool bird and a beard! I want a beard like Dumbledoreeeeeeee! ON WITH THE STORY!**

11

'It's a long story.'

'I'm waiting.' Professor McGonagall tutted impatiently.

'James will explain.' Gracie said quickly, pointing her finger at him.

'Wh-?'

'No Miss Prewett. Both of you will explain.'

'We'll take it in turns?' James asked weakly.

'Alright. Once upon a time nearly 13 years ago on the 31st of October Grace Charlotte Prewett came out of-'

'Eww!' The 1st year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's cut her off.

It had turned out that they _didn't _have Transfiguration after lunch. The 1st years did. James had accidently read off tomorrow's after lunch lessons.

So they had burst into the lesson half way through expecting their fellow 2nd years faces staring back at them but had got 1st years instead and an angry Professor McGonagall.

'Mr Potter you start. The class and I are waiting.'

'Right last night we were talking to Professor Dumbledore about letting the snakes loose so-'

'You set them loose?' Some random Hufflepuff shouted.

'Yes,' it was not James that had answered. It had been Gracie. 'We didn't know the password so we weren't allowed in the common room and had to stay outside.'

'Sirius, who was with us along with Remus and Peter decided to play a game. After a little confusion Sirius suggested we play 'The first on to die loses.' Gracie pointed her wand at me.'

Everyone gasps.

'Grace!'

'Hey! I wasn't really going to kill him!' Gracie protested.

'Anyway she dropped her wand and forgot to pick it up. Stupid girl.'

'Hey! My foot was hurting!'

'Well you shouldn't have kicked the wall!'

'You kicked a wall?'

They ignored the Gryffindor that had spoken.

'The wall was asking for it!'

'Walks can't ask! They can't talk!'

'Hen, continue.' Professor McGonagall interrupted while the class watched amused behind her.

'Professor McGonagall over her,' Gracie nodded in Professor McGonagall's direction. 'Woke us up and kindly let us sleep until lunch.'

'Then at lunch Gracie discovered she left her wand so Sirius and I went with her to find it. There Snape-'

'Snivellus, Greasy git or Slytherin Slime is some other names you might know him by.' Gracie said innocently.

'Miss Prewett!' Professor McGonagall shouted. 'Don't-'

'Continuing on!' James said loudly.

'Story cut short, Gracie got her wand back, Snape got beat up, Professor Wonderstruck gave Snape detention and Gracie's toes got fixed.'

'Which is good, really good.' Gracie nodded to herself in satisfaction.

'We left as Gracie went to wash her wand to get Snape's germs off it. To see if it still worked she used the levitation spell on a sink and got too excited and hit Sirius in the head with it.'

More gasps.

'We took him to the hospital wing and came here.' James finished the tale.

'I am very disappointed in you. Detention. For 2 months.'

'2 months?'

'I can't believe you did that to Sirius!' Remus fumed.

'We heard.' Fabian cut in.

'Yeah, why didn't you kill him Gracie? Would've saved us a job later.' Gideon added.

'Wait what?' Gracie said with narrowed eyes.

'Well we're not letting our little sister go off and marrying a Black.'

'Excuse me?'

And James took this a cue to back away from Gracie.

'I think that staying single for the rest of your life is a wise decision to make.'

Gracie eyes flashed.

'You'll always have us.' They finished.

'Always have you both? What happens when you go off and get married and have kids or when you die? Am I meant to stay alone for the rest of my life? I am not a kid anymore! It's my decision if I get married and who to! You cannot stop me! Just because you're my older brothers and want to look out for me doesn't mean you can hate on Sirius just because he's a Black! You know he's not like them! You didn't hate on Arthur when Molly fancied him! So why hate on the boy I fancy? Sirius never did anything to you!'

Gracie slapped a hand over her mouth, realising what she had just said. What she had just admitted.

'So you defiantly fancy Sirius then?' James grinned.

'Uh- I- Dumbledore's phoenix!' she shouted and scarpered from the room.

'Maybe we were a little harsh…'

'Ya think?'

It had been 2 days since Gracie had told the, (though they all secretly knew it) who she fancied.

Sirius's head had suffered no lasting damage and had accepted James and Gracie's apology immediately. When asked why, Sirius replied 'I missed 2 days of lessons a detention. What's there to forgive?'

'What do you think the first DADA lesson will be like?' Remus asked conversationally.

'Should be alright.' Sirius shrugged.

'Gracie seemed to think he's cool.' James said.

Sirius mumbled something unhearable.

'What was that Sirius?'

'Nothing.' Sirius said.

'What do you think we'll learn?' Peter asked thoughtfully.

'Hopefully not the things we learnt last year.' Remus said.

'The things we learnt or the things everyone else who went to class learnt?' James smirked.

Remus paused.

'Both.'

Sirius sniggered.

'It would be bad if we learnt all the stuff we did last year this year.' Remus pointed out.

'Yeah but if it happens Professor Dumbledore said he gave us permission to leave again if we wanted to.'

'Oh yeah!' Sirius grinned.

'Yes but he might be alright though.' Remus protested.

'If he isn't?' Sirius gave Remus the puppy dog eyes.

'Fine.'

'Awesome!'

'Am I included this time in learning I mean if we ditch classes?' Peter asked hopefully.

'Urgh, I'm not sure.' James said awkwardly.

No one spoke.

Gracie happened to then skip happily by them with a small crate in her hands/

'What's in the crate?' Sirius questioned.

'Well hi to you to.' She said, not stopping her skipping to talk.

She stopped near the staff table and began speaking to Professor Dumbledore who eyes were sparkling more than normal and wore a wide smile.

'What do you have for me Gracie?'

'Hey,' James said suddenly remembering. 'I have to tell you something important.' He said just as Gracie announced happily to Professor Dumbledore that his Phoenix had come.

'What is it?' Sirius asked as they watched Gracie give Professor Dumbledore his new pet.

Gracie and Professor Dumbledore chattered quietly for a few more minutes several people watching curiously.

'When you were in the hospital wing Gracie admitted that she fancies you.'

'What?' Sirius stared at James. 'You're lying.'

'I'm not.' James shook his head.

'He's not lying.' Remus confirmed.

'But why would she like me? She deserves someone smart, good at behaving, someone with a proper family-'

'You are smart, Gracie doesn't like good behaving people and your part of my family now.'

'She likes you. Listen to them.' Fabian grumbled when he walked passed them.

'YES!'

Every eye in the hall turned to Sirius who lowered her hand that he had pumped in air.

'Hi.' He said embarrassed to the people staring at him.

'You might want to sit down mate.'

'Shut up.' Sirius sat down.

'I think I'll name him Fawkes.'

'Nice choice Professor.'

'What was all that on the hall Black? Professor Dumbledore was speaking it's rude to interru-'

'He discovered that Gracie admitted out loud that she fancied him.'

Lily snorted.

'A blind person could see that Black and Gracie fancy each other. Gracie told me herself she liked him.'

'She told you before us?' James asked.

'Actually Potter, I heard she told you by accident meaning she wasn't meant to tell you. This means she doesn't trust you. You just told Sirius as well that's the last person she'd want to know! She trusts me but…' Lily gave him a pointed look and walked back to Gracie, Alice, Marlene, Mary and Alice, starting up a conversation with then and the 5 began laughing.

While James had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Did Gracie trust him?'

Them?

Had he just betrayed her trust by yelling Sirius?

Did she hate him?

'C'mon.' Sirius muttered.

How was he going to get her to trust him if he wanted to know what she was afraid off?

Could he actually keep secrets?

James sighed.

'Let's go.'

James walked up to bed with the feeling off the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Gracie Prewett was a confusing person.


	12. But noooooooooo

**A/N: Hey you guys! How've ya been? Enjoying your holidays so far (if you're on them)? So basically, here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Also, Professor Wonderstruck is sort of a bit based on my maths teacher and me. We have pretty funny conversations. The other day I told him I wished he had a bad weekend and had a car crash. As a joke of course. I mean he said, 'Ah Chloe answer the question. I haven't picked on you in nearly 3 minutes!' Yeah, I know. Mean. But he's pretty sound.**

**DEDICATED TO: REVIEWERS ETC. WALT DISNEY BECAUSE THAT DUDE CREATED PART OF MY LIFE, JK ROWLING WHO CREATED ANOTHER PART, SUZANNE COLLINS WHO CREATED ANOTHER PART AND MUSIC BECAUSE THEY CREATED THE OTHER PART.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J K ROWLING DOES.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**(A/N: And after about 3 chapters of me speaking to nonsense, I speak to an actual person. You're welcome.)**

**ME: Hello Professor Wonderstruck!**

**PROFESSOR WONDERSTRUCK: Hello!**

**ME: So what are you going to be teaching our favourite Gryffindor students this year in DADA?**

**PROFESSOR WONDERSTRUCK: Ahh… you'll find out in this chapter.**

**ME: Oohh… do you know why I gave you the name Wonderstruck?**

**PROFESSOR WONDERSTRUCK: You named me? Are you like my mother or something?**

**ME: Uhh… ha-ha Noooooo. My mistake. Nothing. Nope. I didn't name you. Ha-ha! I'm your mother! Good one! Funny! Hahaha! Err… awkward! (A/N: In case you were wondering, I'm not his mother)**

**PROFESSOR WONDERSTRUCK: Err… yeah?**

**ME: Yeah. Yeah.**

**PROFESSOR WONDERSTRUCK: Erm… okay. I really should go. I have a class to prepare for.**

**ME: Right1 bye!**

***Professor Wonderstruck disappears***

**ME: Well he was acting strange. ON WITH THE STORY!**

12

'Our new defence against the dark arts teacher is going to be awesome this year!' Gracie said excitedly in front of them to Lily, Mary, Alice, Frank and Marlene as they walked to their first defence against the dark arts lesson of the year.

'How do you know?' Frank asked.

James shushed Remus and Sirius to hear Gracie's answer/

'Professor Wonderstruck and I go way back.' She said dismissively.

'Way back?' James whispered confused with raised eyebrows.

Sirius, Remus and Peter shrugged in reply.

'Well if you're sure…' Mary trailed off.

Gracie nodded.

'I am.'

'At least it won't be like last year with Professor Servark.' Alice pointed out gleefully.

Lily shuddered.

'Last year was horrible.'

Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Ah, here we are,' Gracie swung open the classroom door. 'It's been too long!'

'Grace! I saw you last week!' They heard Professor Wonderstruck say.

'Exactly! Too long!'

They walked into the classroom to see Gracie sitting in the front row. This was very unusual as Gracie sat at the back in every lesson. Every lesson. No exceptions. But now there seemed there was an exception.

'Alright everyone sit down!'

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sat down.

Lily, Alice, Frank, Marlene and Mary sat with Gracie while James, Sirius, Peter and Remus sat at the back.

'Well hello everyone my name is Professor Damien Wonderstruck and I work- worked at the Ministry or Magic. Yes?' He asked a Ravenclaw who had raised his hand.

'What do you do?'

'I… I focus on protective enchantments.'

Then it clicked. Gracie knew Professor Wonderstruck from being at the Ministry trying to get through protective enchantments. Gracie would break through and tell whoever set the enchantments and protective charms up how she got through so they could improve them. Professor Wonderstruck set the enchantments. Or some of them.

'So this year, Professor Dumbledore had asked me to tell you some protective charms and help you learn them. Also, we may cover some counter jinxes and hexes. Any questions?'

A Ravenclaw raised his hand.

'If they are charms they why aren't we learning them from Professor Flitwick?'

'Good question. But the key term is protective. What lesson do we learn to protect ourselves in?'

'History of Magic.' Gracie said sarcastically.

The Ravenclaws stared at her in horror, that she would ever be sarcastic and answer a question a teacher wrongly. The Gryffindors however minus Lily laughed along with her.]

'Yes yes very funny Miss Prewett. But not the answer I was looking for. What class our we in right now?'

'History of Magic!' Gracie said.

'No Miss Prewett. We're not in History of Magic.'

'Are we in Astronomy then?'

'No.'

'Herbology?'

'No. Leave the classroom Miss Prewett you're annoying me.'

'But- are we in Care of Magical Creatures then?'

'You don't even have that class until next year! And that's if you even take it!' Professor Wonderstruck grabbed Gracie's arm gently and pushed her out of the classroom, rolling his eyes good naturedly.

'No! It's flying class!'

'That was last year Miss Prewett!' Professor Wonderstruck slammed the door in her face.

'Now that she's gone, let's get started.'

Gracie, seeming to hear this started pulling faces behind him to their amusement.

'Miss Prewett, either you come back in and stop pulling faces behind my back or you can go and see Professor McGonagall.' He said without looking behind him/

'Can I go see Professor Dumbledore instead?'

'Get in.'

Gracie slunk back into the room.

'Now after that performance staring Grace Prewett we can get back on track. Also, in case you were wondering or forgot or needed to know we're currently in Defence against the Dark Arts class. DADA for short.'

Professor Wonderstruck said with a pointed looked at Gracie.

'Anyway,' he said before Gracie who had her mouth open could say anything. 'The first thing we are going to learn about is a complicated charm called the Fidelius Charm. At the moment it is starting to become increasingly popular than it used to be and will become more so in the future.'

'Why?' asked Marlene.

'Voldemort and his Death Eaters of course.'

Half of the class shrieked and jumped in their chairs. Peter even fell to the floor.

While and news about Voldemort and his Death Eaters hadn't been in the news recently people were still scared and were waiting anxiously for news of another attack.

It was suspicious though… why hadn't there been any attacks since well… June?

The first thought that came to James was simple. They were planning something. Something big. Either that or Voldemort had suddenly decided that scaring, torturing and killing people had lost its glow.

Yeah the first option was more believable.

'-only a name.'

He caught the last bit Professor Wonderstruck said and watched as Peter hauled himself back onto his chair.

'What's the Fidelius Charm Professor?' Mary questioned.

'Ahh! What the charm does… basically say you needed to hide from someone… hide your friends, hide your family, hide a place… you could cast the Fidelius Charm and no one could see your house let's say. It would become, let's say invisible. Someone could press their nose against your window and see nothing. But there's a catch… someone must know. That person is the Secret-Keeper. They can see you and your home and everything… they can tell anyone where you live and then they can see you and your house but the person the Secret-Keeper told can't tell anyone else. Only the Secret-Keeper can tell people. But the thing is… what if your friend, or relative or whoever it was told where you were living to someone you didn't want to know. Say…' Professor Wonderstruck trailed off.

No one needed him to finish.

Everyone understood.

You were hiding from Voldemort and you had performed the charm. Someone you trusted knew where you were hiding. Maybe they were tortured and told or maybe they were secretly a Death Eater all along. They told and then Death Eaters or maybe even _him _came bursting into your house unsuspecting and then… the sudden realisation that they had betrayed you hits you hard. Then you die. Your own friend, relative had betrayed you for their own life, it had been a trick, or they sold you out so the pain, the torture would stop and you would never ever breathe again. You could never confront them, asking them, how could you do that? Why would you do that?' or saying to them, 'I understand why you did it. I forgive you.' All because you put your trust, your life, your family's life into the wrong persons hands and you didn't know. Maybe you never would. Maybe there was no heaven or after life like the Muggles said and you couldn't watch over the people you loved or to find out what happened. It was all so confusing. To take the risk or to not? It might keep you safe for a little while longer… it might keep you alive for a little while longer. But who could you trust to do that? Ask even for them to do that? Say you were really wanted dead… wouldn't you be putting your Secret-Keeper in danger? What if Voldemort thought it was someone else and went after him instead so technically that person would die for nothing? Everyone's lives that you knew would be at risk. And it was all Voldemort's fault for starting this… this _mess._

The bell rang, making James jump. It looked and sounded like Professor Wonderstruck had left everybody to their own thoughts for the remainder of the lesson. Everyone gathered their stuff quickly and every one of them in the class left the classroom without speaking a word.

'Pretty confusing stuff wasn't it?' Sirius asked as they scrubbed the floor of the girls' bathroom.

Apparently, Professor McGonagall had closed off the bathroom that Sirius had be knocked out in and were making all the girls use the other one because all of Sirius's blood was still all over the floor. Professor McGonagall told them that she had been saving tonight's detention for them and only them. Sirius had immediately protested, saying that it would be disgusting and weird for him to clean his own blood up and that Gracie should do it instead of him because she did it. His protests had been ignored. So there they were, cleaning up Sirius's blood from days ago in the girls' bathroom for detention so it could be used again.

It. Was. Horrible.

'What stuff is confusing?' James asked, trying to get a particularly hard, dried splattered piece of blood off the floor.

'All that Fidelius Charm stuff.' Sirius replied.

'Oh yeah that. It is pretty confusing. Scratch that, it's very confusing.'

Sirius nodded in agreement.

'I can't believe McGonagall's making us do this. She could've easily used her wand to get rid of it but noooooooooo.'

James chuckled.

'I mean she saved it for _us. _How horrible is that? I mean, she could've cleaned it up herself sooner and then the girls could use this bathroom again quicker. But noooooooooo.'

'You've said but noooooooooo twice now.' James pointed out.

'Yeah I know. It sounds cool. Try it. But noooooooooo.'

'But noooooooooo. Woah this _is_ fun.'

'But noooooooooo.'

'But noooooooooo.'

'But noooooooooo.'

'How to have fun in detention: say but noooooooooo over and over again.'

'Like this but noooooooooo.'

'But noooooooooo.'

'But noooooooooo.'

'But noooooooooo.'

'But noooooooooo.'

'We're crazy.'

'Idiots.'

'Weirdoes.'

'Insane.'

'Lunatics.'

'Physcos.'

'What are we doing with our lives Sirius?'

'I dunno James but it's not good. It's _really _not good.'

'I know it's terrible.'

'Horrible.'

'Scary.'

'Weird.'

'Disgusting.'

'Vile.'

'Strange.'

'Freaky.'

'Crazy.'

'It's happening again.'

'I know it is James, I think we need to have a GC1.'

'Isn't that 'We need to talk.'?' James asked.

'Yeah. We'll talk but not now.'

'Why not? It might keep us occupied from you know doing _that _again.'

'Oh yeah… let's talk about something else then…' Sirius said thoughtfully.

'Sirius, I just suggested something.' James pointed out.

Sirius waved his hand dismissively.

'What about… hey James.'

'What?' James sighed.

'If I had to choose someone to be my Secret-Keeper, if I had to that is, I'd choose you.'

'Ahh Sirius. I'd choose you to mine my Secret-Keeper as well.'


	13. Skipping Charms

**A/N: So hey guys… kind of disappointed in myself. I totally thought I was going to update like **_**loads **_**because of the week long holiday. It's devastating! For me! For you (I hope) oh well. Sigh. This chapter is kind of a filler, I think James needed to talk over some things and someone had to be introduced at last. I wanted this to end somewhere else but changed my mind after a bit at where this chapter was going to go. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S NOT MINE! IT'S NOT MINE! IT'S! NOT! MINE! (A.N: Sounds like a really cool song. Go back and sing it. Over and over and over and over and over-)**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**(A/N: Anddddddddddd… it's someone normal again! Yay!**

**ME: Hello!**

**DORCAS MEADOWS: Hey!**

**ME: So correct me if I'm wrong but… you're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain yeah?**

**DORCAS: I am! I can't wait! We are totally going to win that cup this year!**

**ME: I bet you will!**

**DORCAS: Thanks for your faith in us. Do you play Quidditch?**

**ME: No problem and no because I'm sort of a Muggle.**

**DORCAS: Ahh. That's sort of a problem.**

**ME: Yeah it is. But on the bright side some people play Muggle Quidditch I think it's called. Basically it's the same thing as wizard Quidditch but the brooms they use don't fly obviously. **

**DORCAS: That sounds… interesting. **

**ME: Yeah. I think I would play Chaser though if I was a witch and played Quidditch. Or a Seeker.**

**DORCAS: Cool! I play Keeper. Anyway, speaking of Quidditch, I have to go speak to some people about try outs.**

**ME: Oh yes! Of course! But I'm also feeling very nice today so would you like to say the 'ON WITH THE STORY!' bit?**

**DORCAS: I'd love to! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: Some explaining, I though Dorcas should say the 'ON WITH THE STORY!' part because she was in the Order and was personally killed by Voldemort. So I let her do it in her memory even though she hasn't died yet… As you may know, only a few select people if I really like them get to say 'ON WITH THE STORY!' only I, Fabian and Gideon, Lily and maybe Gracie have said it I think…**

13

'Hey guys, I need to speak to you.'

Dorcas Meadows came up to them and said at breakfast on one cold October morning.

'What about?' James gestured for het to take a seat.

'So,' Dorcas said, picking up a piece of toast and sitting down. 'We've got a Quidditch match coming up soon.'

'Yay?' James said more question like.

Dorcas rolled her eyes.

'Wanted to know if you're interested in trying out for Chaser.'

'Me? Trying out for Chaser?' James asked.

'Yeah. I did ask Frank as well but he said he can't because his mother said he couldn't bring his broom to Hogwarts. Something to do with not achieving good enough marks.'

'Oh. Who else is on the Quidditch team then?' James asked.

'Me, Dirk, Fabian, Gideon and Bilius. So we need a Chaser and a Seeker. I've already asked Grace to try out for Seeker.'

'Oh right.' James said.

Gracie hadn't spoken to them for nearly a month. James didn't know why but he had a sneaky suspicion it was to do with the 'admitting she fancied Sirius accidently' thing and he told Sirius.

The only time she had spoken to them, and it wasn't even to him _or _Sirius was when Remus returned from visiting his sick mother a few weeks ago asking Remus if his mum was getting better. Remus had grimaced and said a small no and Gracie walked off without another word.

Gracie was soon going to be stripped of her 'i' from Gracie if she didn't speak up soon.

'Try outs are on Saturday then at 10am. Be there.' Dorcas grabbed a roll and left.

'Coming to watch then?' James asked Sirius.

'Of course mate. I'll bring Pete and Remmy along. Maybe try and coach out what 'sickness' his mother has.'

Luckily, Remus wasn't around to hear that or Sirius would be dead. While they were eating breakfast before classes, Remus was in the library with Peter helping him with some charm.

'Good idea. Hey, would you try out for Beater?'

Sirius frowned.

'Couldn't say mate. Maybe after Fabian and Gideon leave. For _certain _reasons.' Sirius shuddered.

'That's 5th year.'

'Yep.' Sirius popped the p.

'Speaking of Gracie, she said anything to you yet?' James questioned.

'No. not a single word for a month. It isn't good mate. I think she's embarrassed which is kind of understandable.'

'Agreed. I miss having her around.' James admitted.

'I do to,' Sirius grimaced. 'More than I probably should.'

'Someone's in love!' James sang.

Sirius hit him.

'I could say the same for you with Lily!'

James stuck his tongue out.

'Look at us James. In our 2nd year at Hogwarts, not even teenagers yet we're practically whipped.' Sirius sighed and shook his head.

'Well that sounds…' James paused. 'Frightening.'

'It does. Speaking of, you haven't asked Evans out yet this term! It's October mate!'

'I know but apparently it's some tradition to have fireworks there when I ask her. How am I meant to get Fireworks if we aren't speaking to Gracie?'

'Oh yeah. Fancy skipping Charms and heading to the kitchens to talk?'

'Sirius, that sounds like we're going to start gossiping and stuff.' James pulled a face.

Sirius snorted.

'Oh James!' Sirius said in a high pitched voice as they stood up and started leaving the Great Hall. 'I love your new hairdo! Did you hear about Dave and Camilla breaking up?'

James laughed at him.

'Yeah, never do that again mate.'

James patted Sirius on the shoulder.

'Evans has been sending particularly smug looks at us these past couple of weeks. Know why?' Sirius asked as they walked down the corridors to the portrait of the fruit bowl that lead to the kitchens.

'Actually, I have a pretty good idea why.' James said.

'Oh yeah?'

James tickled the pear and the portrait swung open.

'Yeah.'

'Misters Black and Potter! What can Toby get you today?' Toby hurried forwards surrounded by a dozen other elves eager to serve them.

'We just ate…' James trailed off. 'Is that chocolate cake?'

'Yes Sirs! Would Misters Black and Potter like some?'

'Yes please.' Sirius said, licking his lips and sitting at the table that would be the Gryffindor's.

'And it's just James and Sirius.' James added and he to sat down.

'So what's your idea to why?' Sirius asked.

The House elves ran forwards with the cake, setting it down before them.

'Thanks Toby.' They both said.

Toby bowed and hurried off.

'Remember that conversation a while ago with Evans when she cornered us after Gracie gave Professor Dumbledore Fawkes?' James asked.

'Yeah…' Sirius replied.

'It might sound a bit selfish but I think Evans is happy that she's got Gracie to herself now if that makes sense? Now she's not _sharing _her with us.'

'Sharing her? She's not a toy that can be passed around!' Sirius said loudly.

'Of course she isn't.'

'This topic of conversation is getting frustrating. Can we change it?'

'To what Sirius?' James said, taking a huge bite out of the chocolate cake.

Sirius swallowed some of cake remaining in his mouth and said,

'To Remus's mums so called illness of course. It's weird mate. Suspicious.' Sirius said.

'_That.' _James muttered.

'I think he's lying,' Sirius said quickly. 'I know he said she had some Muggle cancer thing but I think his mum's fine. I saw Remus with her at the train station at the start of the year and she looked and acted fine.'

'Well that settles it. We need to find out what wrong then. It will be our mission!' James declared.

'Ohh… like detectives? Can we dress up and have those magsofineolass things?'

'Or… we could be spies! We can where black clothes and have shades on a carry those Muggle things that shoot people!' James said excitedly.

'Ohh… let's be both!' Sirius said and they high fived laughing.

'Sirius? What are you doing here?'

The person that had spoken was a brown haired girl. James thought she looked like a 7th year and it was confirmed when she had a Head Girl badge on. But… she looked like _Bellatrix._

'Andy? Great to see you!'

_Andy? Bellatrix's sister and Sirius's cousin._

'Sirius Orion Black! What are you doing here! It is lesson time and you two are both here stuffing your faces with chocolate cake! I am so disappointed in you! What if you missed some important exam or something! I've also heard about them snakes you set of with your other friends. The Headmaster told me you were pranking Regulus! Regulus Sirius! That is so disappointing! He's your younger brother and you were going to show him up on his first day of school at Hogwarts! Couldn't you be nice to your brother at once? At least he's not like Bellatrix!' Andy ranted.

It seemed she had wanted to get all of this out for a while. A long while.

'Yet.' Sirius muttered under his breath.

Andy sighed.

'Sirius Black. What am I going to do with you?'

'Nothing bad I hope?'

Andy ignored his response and turned to James.

'You must be James Potter? I've heard a bit about you as well.' Andy walked over and shook his hand.

He shook back and grinned at her.

'All good I hope?'

'You wish,' she scoffed. 'When Ted and the Headmaster-'

'Wait a minute,' Sirius said, interrupting her. 'This wouldn't happen to be Ted Tonks you speak of?'

'Ye sit would be. He's my boyfriend.'

'He's your boyfriend? The Head Boy?'

'Yeah that's him.'

'But he's the one that found us and took us to Professor Dumbledore! We got in trouble because of him! He found us and then escorted us to the Headmaster office! He basically turned us in and made us get weeks of detentions doing horrible things like cleaning bathrooms, trophies and cauldrons! It's his fault! Then while taking us to the office he tried being smart with us all like 'Ted Tonks, 7th Year, Hufflepuff, Muggle-Born' and got annoyed when we did the same and started glaring at us! Andy he told on us! You _can't _date him! You just can't and what he mad us go through!'

Andy laughed at him.

'Oh Sirius. You and you're ever so big mouth chattering on about nonsense.'

James chuckled.

'Me and my big mouth chattering on about nonsense? I feel insulted!'

'That was the whole point,' Andy looked at him stupidly. 'I insulted you so you would feel insulted. Merlin Sirius, how did you pass your tests last year?'

'I cheated.'

'YOU WHAT?'

'I was joking!' she said hurriedly.

'You better be Sirius or I-'

'I was I swear!' Sirius said with arms raised in surrender.

'Now boys, it was nice meeting you and all that but,' Andy checked her watched. 'Next lesson starts in 20 minutes and I have Ancient Runes so I need to go. But first,' she faced them with a stern look. 'I'll be watching if you're skipping class and so will Ted. I'll let you off just this once. Sirius be nicer to your brother please, yeah? Keep an eye on him. Stay away from the Slytherins.'

'You're a Slytherin.' James pointed out.

'_Except _for me, behave and do well in class. No messing around and certainly no more _pranks_.'

Andy left with a good bye.

'She's nice.' James offered once she had left.

'Yeah she is,' Sirius said, picking up a slice of the chocolate cake in front of them. 'Only member of my family that I actually _like. _I'm willing to be one hundred galleons no one in the family but me knows about Ted yet.'

'Because he's a Muggle-Born.' James supplied.

'Yep and our family doesn't like Muggle-Borns James.' Sirius stated the obvious.

'I kind of already knew that Sirius.'

Sirius chuckled dryly.

'Everyone already knows that.'

A silence settles upon them, filled only with the sound of cake eating.

'You know…' James trailed off.

'What?'

'Well our first prank off the year was meant to be on Regulus right? But it kind of failed right?'

'Yeah…'

'Well then we haven't officially done the first _successful _prank of the year then right?'

'Right…'

'What do you think of cooking up a prank to dish out on Snivellus?' James suggested.

Sirius's eyes lit up.

'James I knew there was a reason you were my best friend.' He said dramatically.

'Aww… thanks. But did you get it?' James asked.

'Get what?'

'The 'cooking up' and the 'dish out'? You know because we're in the kitchens? Huh? Huh? Huh?'

'I suddenly do not know why I am friend with you anymore.'


	14. The Arguement

**A/N: So last chapter was a bit of a filler by the way. Hope you like this one!**

**DEDICATED TO: ****EVAFIZURIETA FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU AND SORRY I DIDN'T DEIDCATE ****LAST ****CHAPTER TO YOU INSTEAD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi Andromeda!**

**ANDROMEDA: Hello, you can call me Andy.**

**ME: Oh okay. So what's it like being Head Girl?**

**ANDY: Great! I have an excuse to keep an eye on Sirius and Regulus now.**

**ME: Oh yeah! Ha ha you do!**

**ANDY: Yes.**

**ME: Soooo… how's Ted.**

**ANDY: Good. Really good.**

**ME: *Whistles***

**ANDY: *Blushes***

**ME: So…. What are you planning to do after leaving school Andy?**

**ANDY: Oh, I really want to become a Healer.**

**ME: Cool! I- wait a second. Do you hear that? It sounds like-**

**ANDY: Sirius, James and another girl.**

**ME: Yeah Gracie.**

**ANDY: I'd better go and see what's going on.**

**ME: Bye then!**

**ANDY: Bye!**

***Andy disappears***

**ME: Well, well, well. What are they arguing about now? ON WITH THE STORY!**

14

'I DIDN'T SAY IT!' Gracie yelled furiously.

'YOU DID!' James shouted back.

'NO I DIDN'T!'

'I WAS THERE! FABIAN WAS THERE! GIDEON WAS THERE! LILY EVEN SPOKE TO US SAYING THAT YOU FANCIED SIRIUS!

'SHUT UP JAMES YOU HAVE NO PROOF!'

'I _WAS _THERE!'

'NO YOU WEREN'T!'

'_URGH!' _James said frustrated.

'Look, your both my friends and you shouldn't-'

'THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU SIRI- BLACK! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU _BLACK!'_

A stunned silence filled the common room.

'Black?' Sirius whispered, looking hurt. 'Black? That is what you call me? Black?

'Yes, Black.'

'Fine, Prewett.'

Everyone remained silent.

'I suppose I'm Potter now then?' James asked.

'Yes, _Potter.' _

'Gracie you don't have to be like this. You can just admit it and-'

'Admit it? Admit what?'

'That you said you fancied Sirius.'

'I didn't say that!'

'For Godric's sake Gracie ask your brothers if they were there then!' James told her.

'First of, its Prewett now to you Potter. And secondly, fine. Gideon! Fabian! I didn't say it did I?'

Fabian and Gideon shrunk back into their chairs under their sister's glare.

'Urgh-'

'-We're staying-'

'-Out of-'

'-This.'

'They just basically just admitted that you did but won't say it because you're there sister!' James pointed out.

Gracie glared at him and her brothers.

'Lily did you ever have a conversation with Black and Potter about who I fancy? _If _I fancy anyone?'

Lily grinned.

James knew Lily would take Gracie's side. They were best friends and she never liked James and Sirius.

Lily had been waiting for this. Waiting for Gracie not to be 'shared' anymore.

'I never had such conversation.'

'I rest my case.' Gracie said.

'Wha-!' James started off but Sirius tugged on his arm.

'C'mon James, leave it. If she doesn't want to admit it, then leave her be. We know the truth.' Sirius said quietly.

'So you're just going to let her get away with it?' James cried out.

'There's nothing to get away with.' Gracie cut in.

'Shut it Prewett.'

'Don't tell me-'

'I always knew you were a lot of things Prewett but I never thought you were a liar.'

Gracie chuckled darkly.

'Oh James, I've be called many things. A liar included. I don't care anymore.'

'What's happening here?' Andy demanded as she came into the common room.

'Nothing, we were just leaving.' Gracie sneered and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories with Lily trailing behind her.

'Is that Grace Prewett?' Andy asked as soon as Gracie was out of sight and ear shot.

'Yeah,' James muttered. 'How do you know?'

'Heard things,' Andy answered. 'What were you arguing about? I could hear you from outside! I came in because I knew the password and thought I heard your voices.'

'Just the girl I like denying that she said she liked me in front of the entire Gryffindor house. Nothing much. No big deal.'

'She'll come round.'

'How do you know?' Sirius questioned doubtfully.

'I'm a girl myself so I know what we're like. She's denying it because she's embarrassed and doesn't think you feel the same way.' Andy explained.

'But I do feel the same way.'

'Prove it to her then.' Andy turned around to leave.

'How?' Sirius asked but Andy was already gone.

Sirius sighed.

'Girls are weird.'

'You got that right mate.'

James woke early on Saturday, excited for the day ahead.

Quidditch try outs.

Today was the day. The day he was (hopefully) going to become a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He glanced at his clock. _Okay_, it was Remus's and it read: 9: 47.

_9: 47. Way too early to be up._

His head hit back onto the pillow when- 9: 47! Try out were at 10!

James scrambled up, tossing his covers to the side and picking up his glasses and putting them on.

Heading to the bathroom to wash his face, he decided he didn't have time to shower and he only had thirteen minutes and counting down to get ready, to grab his broom and to run down to the Quidditch Pitch.

He washed and brushed his teeth, getting changed quickly.

He picked up his broom and looked at the clocked quickly.

_9: 53._

Sirius and Peter were still asleep when he looked. He didn't have time to wake them so he went downstairs. They would wake and come down later he thought.

'James! There you are! I was getting worried!' Remus greeted him in the common room.

'Yeah, yeah, we need to go!'

James began running, Remus sprinting beside him.

Down a few floors, down many corridors, past the Great Hall where there would be no time for breakfast and out into the Hogwarts grounds.

They headed over to the Quidditch Pitch where he could see people gathered on the field and in the stands.

'See you after Remus!'

James joined the group on the pitch.

'You're two minutes late Potter. If you get picked for Chaser, I'd expect you to be more on time in the future.' Dorcas said sharply to him as she wrote his name down.

'Okay.' He panted, out of breath.

'OKAY!' Dorcas shouted, silencing everyone.

'First of, first-years leave now and everyone without a broom get a school one from Bilius. If you can't fly or never been on a broom before leave. Everyone else start doing laps around the field! GO!'

James mounted his broom, a Nimbus 1, and rose into the air.

_Ahh, _it was great to be back in the air. The wind hit him as he flew that feeling of just… _flying. _

Oh, he could defiantly imagine flying here in a real Quidditch Match.

Around 20 people had left the pitch while James had been flying either because they couldn't fly, were first years, never had been on a broom before or had lied and started flying but either count rise, couldn't get higher than few feet off the ground.

One of those people wasn't Gracie Prewett.

Red hair tied in a ponytail and robes flying behind her, she sped ahead of everyone else.

'Okay! Land!' Dorcas ordered and everyone did so.

'Anyone trying out for Keeper can leave as that's obviously my position.'

A 4th year boy slunk out of the group and to the stands.

'It looks like only Fabian and Gideon were going for Beaters so they automatically get the positions.'

James had a good idea why no one had tried out for the Beaters positions other than the twins. Everyone was scared they would skin them alive if they took their spots on the team.

'Right, Seeker first! First one to get the Snitch wins!'

Grac- Prewett and about 6 others rose to the air after Dorcas realised the Snitch.

Not long after the Snitch was caught and Prewett was announced Seeker for the Quidditch team.

'Awesome!' Prewett had shouted when Dorcas had told her she was officially on the team.

'Congratulations sis!'

'This will be a rub in the face to Snape. Slytherin try outs were yesterday and he got asked to leave 5 minutes in.' she said happily.

She ran off to hug the other first year Gryffindors (including Peter and Remus to his surprise then he remembered they hadn't accused Prewett of anything) and Hestia and Emmeline who had come to watch and cheer her on.

'Right Chasers, there's 12 of you.' **(A/N: Just like to say I started watching Finding Nemo from this point on wards so sorry for any mistakes i.e. rushing etc.)**

'So let's have you 3 first,' Dorcas pointed to 3 people. 'And you 3 play against each other. Fabian and Gideon will try and get you with Bludgers. All of you score in the same goal against me. Let's go.'

James wasn't in the first 6 selected and waited as people slowly got told to leave either from being hit to many times with a Bludger, couldn't pass, catch or score etc.

Soon it was his turn.

He rose.

He scored, dodged, flew, catched, and through and soon enough they landed and Dorcas announced,

'The Chasers are Bilius Weasley, Dirk Cresswell and James Potter.'

He grinned. He had made it.

**(A/N: Dory! Sorry.)**

'Well done mate! I knew you could do it!' Sirius said, coming up to him.

'Thanks mate.'

'Nothing out of Remus.' Sirius whispered.

James nodded.

'Practice is tomorrow! Be there!'

'C'mon then, we have a History of Magic essay to do.'

'Noooooo!'

**(A/N: I'm really sorry! This was a terrible chapter! I apologise so so much!**


	15. Pranking: 2 Vs 1

**A/N: This wasn't updated sooner! Please review!**

**DEDICATED TO: WEEPINGANGLES91011, CATHERINESMCKAY AND HEADSIMO1987 (THANKS FOR SUGGESTING) FOR REVIEWING! **

**DISCLIAMED: SADLY, I MUST ADMIT, HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hey!**

**BILIUS WEASLEY: Hello!**

**ME: So are you excited for the first match of the season today?**

**BILIUS: The one where we play against and beat Slytherin? I sure am!**

**ME: You had better win!**

**BILIUS: We will. Trust me. The Slytherin slime balls won't know what has happened when we start playing them later. (A/N: In case anyone's wondering, or gets offended, I like Slytherins. Okay, so not all of them. But some of them.)**

**ME: Good! Hit them with a few Bludgers to the head-**

**BILIUS: Erh- I'm a Chaser.**

**ME: Urgh- I knew that.**

**BILIUS: Okay… what I really can't want for though is the after party!**

**ME: Party? I love parties!**

**BILIUS: So do I! They're so much fun and… entertaining. Plus there's Fire whiskey!**

**ME: Fire whiskey? Fire whiskey? I WANT SOME FIREWHISKEY! NOWWWWWW!**

**BILIUS: Okay, okay, calm down. I'll get you some Fire whiskey.**

**ME: YAY! GO GET IT NOW!**

***Bilius disappears***

**ME: *10 minutes later* … he's not coming back is he? *10 more minutes later* Please come back… I want some Fire whiskey! *10 more more minutes later* *SIGH* I'm not getting any am I. I AM SO DEVASTATED! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: In case anyone's wondering, I am not an alcoholic so please don't be scared of me! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

15

Things still hadn't worked out between them (James and Sirius) and Gracie.

One morning, a few days after Quidditch try- outs, James and Sirius woke up with pink hair that fortunately came off 2 days afterwards.

The next day, Gracie woke up covered in honey.

James and Sirius the next day awoke to find 7 bunny rabbits in their dormitory.

Gracie had to, the next day; go to breakfast in the Great Hall in her pyjamas because she couldn't find her clothes. She found them decorated on the walls in the Great Hall. Including her underwear.

The trick was, they found out, was to use James's broomstick and fly up the girls' staircase.

The morning after, thousands of pictures of James and Sirius as Toddlers/ babies were hung around the castle.

James didn't know how Gracie had gotten the picture of him running around his back garden only wearing a diaper.

Sirius was also a bit freaked out as his picture was of him in the bath tub and his own mother didn't take pictures of him.

Gracie woke in the morning speaking Gobbledegook for a day.

James and Sirius's arms were temporarily un movable for a day.

Gracie woke with no hair that unluckily (for them) she grew back with a wave of her wand.

The next day she retaliated with writing "I am a git" on their foreheads in marker pen and charming it to stay on for 3 days.

Today, it was Sirius's birthday.

He had been given presents from James, Remus, Peter, Andy, James's parents, Frank and Sirius's own parents.

Sirius opened them in the 2nd year boy's dormitory, thanking everyone for his gifts. While he was there he also received a book from his parents titled "Pure-Blood- The Most Noble and Ancient families!"

Sirius gave it one glance before throwing it inside his trunk.

'No use at all.' Sirius mumbled.

James had noticed Gracie or any of the other 2nd year Gryffindor girls hadn't sent Sirius a present or even a card.

Sirius noticed this as well and frowned.

But… Gracie hadn't pranked them that morning. Maybe that had been Gracie's gift to Sirius.

The next day, things returned back to normal. James and Sirius were both turned pink. Hair, clothes and skin.

It was all pink.

It was the 31st of October the next day, which happened to be Halloween and Gracie's birthday.

Gracie had left him and Sirius alone on Sirius's birthday so in return, they had left her alone on her birthday.

Instead, at the feast celebrating Halloween later that evening, inspired by Gracie's own prank on them, changed the colour of all the Halloween decorations.

Let's just say bats don't like being turned orange.

And for good measure, they turned Professor Dumbledore's beard and hair from silvery- grey to bright red.

The cycle of taking it in turns to prank each other each day continued on normally after that.

_Gracie had been nice today_; James decided looking at himself in the mirror.

_Yes_. _She had._

He and Sirius had been turned in to Lions. They had Lion suits on that couldn't be taken off. They had tails and whiskers as well. However, James had a huge mane and Sirius did not.

Sirius complained for at least 10 minutes after realising this made him "a girl".

Sirius also happened to have claws while James did not as he had to handle the Quaffle with his hands in an hour or so.

James realised why Gracie had done this.

Today was the day of the first Quidditch match of the year at Hogwarts and they were playing against Slytherin.

Today.

And Gracie was just happening to show some team spirit.

'Potter, stop admiring yourself in the mirror and get over here!' Dorcas shouted at him.

The team sniggered as he walked over and at down on one of the benches.

'Okay team. I believe we can do this today. I believe in you all. The Slytherins are no match for us. We have been training more, longer and harder.'

James agreed with her. He was very behind on homework (not that h really cared) because of Quidditch practices.

His muscles ached after every practice and he was always covered in sweat afterwards.

'We can do this!'

The team cheered and put their hands on top of each other in the middle.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

They put their hands in the air.

'Do Gryffindors proud you guys!'

'Look,' To his surprise Gracie came up to him. 'I know we're not on the best terms at the moment but I suggest that while playing in the match that we put all grudges and the like beside and act like team mates.'

'Agreed.' James said.

They nodded civilly at each other.

'And here are the Gryffindor team! Captain Dorcas Meadows!'

Dorcas flew out to cheers.

'Dirk Cresswell!'

Dirk followed after.

'Bilius Weasley!'

Bilius flew out next.

'James Potter!'

It was his turn.

He flew out and saw everyone in the stands cheering.

_For him._

He grinned when he saw Sirius in his own Lion costume with Remus and Peter in the stands with Gryffindor scarves on and a banner raised between them reading,

"HIT 'EM IN THE HEAD JAMES!'

_Which was kind of odd, _James though. _I'm a Chaser, not a Beater._

'Fabian Prewett!'

Fabian joined them on the field.

'Gideon Prewett!'

Gideon flew out after his twin.

'And finally, the Gryffindor Seeker, Grace Prewett!'

Gracie flew out on to pitch, waving.

'And now the Slytherin team,' Riley Jordan said unenthusiastically. 'Talkalot, Dolohov, Lestrange, Rookwood, Malfoy, Warrington and Mulciber!'

_That's quite funny, _James thought watching Mulciber. _Didn't he bash into a goal post last time?_

'The Captain's shake hands! The balls are released and they're off! CRESSWELL IMIDATELY TAKES THE QUAFFLE- PASSES TO POTTER-'

James held onto the ball and ducked as Bludger flew over his head. He threw it to Bilius.

'-POTTER PASSES TO WEASLEY- WEASLEY PASSES BACK AND-'

James threw the ball as hard as he could, feinting to the left and scoring in the middle hoop.

'POTTER SCORES! 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

The crowd erupted into cheers.

James grinned.

_He could get use to this._

'SLYTHEIN KEEPER TALKALOT PASSES WHO MALFOY- WHO PASSES TO WARRINGTON- PREWETT HITS A BLUDGER AND WARRINGTON DROPS THE QUAFFLES- CRESSWELL CATCHES- PASSES TO WEASLEY AND WEASLEY SCROES! 20-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

The Slytherins were getting angry now.

'MULCIBER HAS THE QUAFFLE- FLIES PAST PREWETT BUT BASHES INTO DOLOHOV! MULCIBER DROPS THE QAUFFLE- CRESSWELL GETS IT AND SHOOTS! HE- misses…'

The Slytherins cheered loudly.

James managed to get the Quaffle again and score.

'30-10 TO GRYFFINDOR! BLUDGER NEARLY HITS POTTER FROM LESTRANGE- PREWETT SAVES IT AND HITS TALKALOT! WHAT? PROFESSOR- THA TISN'T A FOUL!'

Apparently it was, as Keepers couldn't be hit with Bludgers when the Quaffle wasn't in the scoring zone so the Slytherins got a penalty and they scored.

'30-20 TO GRYFFINDOR! PREWETT HITS A BLUDGER AWAY FROM PREWETT AND CRESSWELL- HE- HE- SCORES! 40-20 TO GRYFFINDOR!'

The game continued on.

Gryffindor scored 3 more times and Slytherin once. Fabian had missed and been hit with a Bludger somehow. He was oaky though. Mulciber nose started bleeding and the Slytherins called time out so they could sort him out. Slytherin had fouled once and _damn. _This Lion's mane was getting annoying.

'THE SCORE IS 60-30! WARRINGTON HAS THE QUAFFLE- THE SEEKERS HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH!'

Sure enough, when everyone in the game except for the Seekers of course looked up they say Gracie and Rookwood both bashing into each other to reach the Snitch a few feet in front of them.

Rookwood was far much larger than Gracie and was bashing into her and pushing her further away from the Snitch than she was doing to him.

Taking a chance to help a _team mate, _James flew up a couple feet away from them and said loudly.

'OI! ROOKWOOD! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU COULDN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND SO YOU KISSED YOURSELF?'

James said the first thing that came into his head.

'POTTER! WAIT- _WHAT? _THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!' Rookwood shouted back, stopping and turning to look at him.

This gave Gracie the chance she needed. She reached forwards and caught the Snitch in her hands.

'AND GRAC EPREWETT CATCHES THE SNITCH! THE FINAL SCORE IS 210-30! GRYFFINDOR WIN!'

The crowd exploded into cheers, except the Slytherins of course and James flew back down to the ground along with the rest of his team mates.

They hugged and congratulated each other happily as Gryffindor's swarmed the pitch.

'Well done mate!' Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

'You were brilliant!' Peter said in awe.

'You were very good James!' Remus grinned at him.

'Hey James,' Gracie came up to them. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' He replied.

Surprisingly, she hugged him.

'You did great Gracie!'

'Thanks Remus! Oh look, I got to go! Marlene and that are over there. See you at the party!'

Gracie moved forwards the leave but Sirius held on to her arm to stop her.

'You did really well today.' Sirius said, looking at her carefully in the eyes.

Gracie gave him a small smile.

'Thank you.'

Sirius let her go and she began to walk away.

'Oh yeah!' she turned around. 'You 2 both look absolutely _dashing_ in those Lion costumes. You should wear them more often.'

The party in the Gryffindor common room was in full swing.

The Prewett twins had snuck down into the kitchens and came back with loads of food and plenty more drinks. Alcoholic drinks.

He was sitting down with Peter with a group of first-years sitting around them and listening to him talk about the match from his point of view.

They all looked at him with admiration.

Sirius and Remus were having an argument over wither it was okay to have Fire Whiskey aged 13. Sirius was obviously all for it but Remus was against it.

Lily was with Marlene, Mary, Alice and Frank in a corner drinking Butterbeers and laughing.

The 3 Prewett siblings, Dorcas, Dirk and Bilius were all joking around with each other in a corner, bottles of Fire whiskey in all of their hands.

**(A/N: Is not saying she is against under-age drinking and is not saying she is all for under-age drinking.)**

Music and chatter echoed around the room.

James grinned when a first year told him he wanted to be just like him someday.

_Yes, he could get use to this._

2 hours into the party and half of them was drunk. Remus had let them have a couple of sips of Fire whiskey but no more and the first-years had left.

'So what does it feel like? Winning a match?' Sirius asked.

'Awesome.'

'EVERYONE! EVERYONE!'

**(A/N: Sorry for this again but thanks for suggesting this again! You have waited ages for me to write this! Sorry and thank you HEADSIMO1987! Also, sorry if this isn't how you imagined it.)**

Everyone turned to face Bilius Weasley standing on the table with a large bottle of Fire whiskey in his hand.

Someone turned the music off and Bilius cleared his throat.

Bilius down the whole bottle of Fire whiskey to many cheers and then, then started pulling _flowers _out of his-

Some people looked away but many including James was laughing his head off.

Bilius bowed afterwards.

People clapped and the music started up again.

'Now, that was funny.'

Gracie walked over and slurred loudly.

And now they had to deal with a tipsy Gracie.

'Heyyyy, sooo why don't weee stop prankinn each othherrr noo more?'

**(A/N: Sorry, but I ain't good at drunk speech.)**

'Okay Gracie.' James said, trying to keep his laughter in.

'Whaaattt about you Siri?'

'I'll stop pranking you as well.' Sirius told her.

'Goooodd. Why don't youuu dooo what Billy did an pull flowers out offff yourrr-'

Fabian came over and slapped a hand over Gracie's mouth.

'Sorry 'bout that lads.'

Gideon came over and both of them dragged Gracie away.

When see wasn't in their sight anymore they burst out laughing.

'She-'

'-Drunk-'

'Flowers Sirius-'

They got tired soon after that and went to bed.

The next day, they didn't prank Gracie even though it was there turn to.

The day after, Gracie didn't prank them either.


	16. Mandrake Cries

**A/N: Hello! Guess what? I was in Music last Friday and we had to listen to Hedwig's tune and answer questions about it! YAY! This isn't the longest chapter but it isn't the shortest. Oh well. I think it's a bit all over the place because it's a filler chapter. Oh well. It's CHRISTMAS coming up soon! YAY! For the story I mean and not the real world in case you were wondering. Anyway, ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

**DEDICATED: WEEPINGANGLES91011 FOR REVIEWING! PLLLLLLLLLEASEEE REVIEWWWW EVERYONEEE! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, SO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. J. DOES.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: *Puts earmuffs on* HI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?**

**MANDRAKE: *CRIES REALLY, REALLY LOUDLY***

**ME: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SAY IT AGAIN PLEASE?**

**MANDRAKE:*CRIES***

**ME: WAIT, IF I CAN'T HEAR YOU... THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T HEAR ME! NOW THAT ISN'T GOOD...**

**MANDRAKE: *CRIES***

**ME: OH! LET'S WRITE IT DOWN! *I pick up a piece of paper and a pen* (Writes "HI!" on it.) *Gives paper and pen to Mandrake***

**MANDRAKE: *CRIES AND DOESN'T WRITE ANYTHING DOWN***

**ME: WRITE SOMETHING DOWN! NOW! YOU LITTLE- WAIT. YOU'RE A BABY. YOU CAN'T READ OR WRITE.**

**MANDRAKE: *CRIES***

**ME; WELL, HOW ARE WE MEANT TO TALK NOW? I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT. COME BACK LATER AND WE'LL TALK! OR COME BACK WHEN YOU CAN READ AND WRITE! BYE!**

***Mandrake disappears***

**ME: Well, there was no point having that conversation was there? *Sigh* I just wasted some precious, precious time just then. ON WITH THE STORY!**

16

Remus disappeared again with the excuse that his mother was 'ill' for a few days later in the month.

When he came back, he looked even more scarred, beaten up and tired than he was before he left.

James couldn't shake off the feeling that the howl he heard one night was something to do with it.

'Slippers into rabbits?' Gracie asked Professor McGonagall in their next Transfiguration lesson.

'No Miss Prewett,' Professor McGonagall sighed. 'Rabbits into slippers.'

'Wait what? You're turning poor, innoncent rabbits into slippers that we're not even going to use! You're a rabbit killer!'

'Miss Prewett I will turn back the rabbits later!'

'But what happens to the rabbits when they're slippers?' Gracie asked.

'I- they- I-'

'AHA! You do not know!'

'I refuse to stay in this lesson any longer!'

'Miss Prewett! Sit back down!'

'No! I refuse! You're a murderer!'

'MISS PREWETT!' Professor McGonagall yelled.

'Yes?'

'DETENTION! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'

'I'm leaving!'

'Miss Prewett! Get-'

'Oh and,' Gracie pulled out a letter in he rpocket and mad eit into a paper aeroplane. 'This is off your mum.'

she threw it towards James who caught it.

'Peace out suckers.'

Gracie slammed the door behind.

James looked at the letter confused.

Then he jumped again when Gracie came back in and picked up a rabbit.

'Can I keep this rabbit and name it Floppy? Really? Thanks!'

She slammed the door shut again.

'Carry on class.' Professor McGonagall said sternly, eyeing the door Gracie had just slammed. 'The spell and movement is on the board.'

'Cover me.' James whispered to Sirius and un folded the letter.

_Dear James, _

He smoothed the parchment out.

_We sent this letter with Grace as she had previously sent us a letter so we replied to her and gave the owl this letter as well to deliver._

_Yesterday, your father and I went and paid a small visit to Mr and Mrs Black. I'll tell you now that we went very welcome but came out un harmed. As you know, my maiden is Black and Walburga (Sirius's mother) is actually my neice so I did have some authority over her and Orion (Sirius's father)._

_Anyway, onto the point. We were there to speak about arrangements for the Christmas holidays. We of course, want you and Sirius to come to home for Christmas as you didn't last year. We had to ask them James, to be polite. Hower, to our surprise they didn't care where Sirius stayed for Christmas._

_To be honest, I think they just wanted us out of their 'beloved' house. But we aren't complaining._

_So we would be delighted if you and Sirius would come and stay over for Christmas. You never know how much time we might have left together as a family._

_I don't mean to scare you James, and you Sirius, if you're reading this but there has been whispers of some big attack going on over Christmas. We do not know what this is and the Auror's have no leads. Please could home so we know you are safe. The Death Eaters could attack Hogwarts for all we know. I know Hogwarts is the most safest place on Earth but please James, for my sake, could home._

_On a lighter note, how has school been? How have you, Sirius, Remus and Peter been? Good I hope? I trust you are trying you hardest in your studies James and that you are behaving and not giving any of the Porfessors any grief._

_Look after yourself James and keep an eye out. __Death Eaters kids (even though we don't have any deffinte names) will be in the school. Even though I was a Slytherin, please keep an eye on them. Keep your ears peeled for answers or information._

_Hopefully, I'll see you at Christmas. _

_Reply with an answer soon, I love you._

_Mum. _

_(Dad sends his regards. He's working at the moment. Being Head of the Auror offices sometimes doesn't have any perks.)_

James stared at the letter. Come home for Christmas? Okay. Some big attack over Christmas? Not okay.

'Read this.' He muttered to Sirius, who's Rabbits ears had vanished.

Sirius quickly scanned the letter.

'That's not good. About the supposedly attack I mean.' Sirius frowned.

'It's not.' James agreed.

'I'd love to come to yours for Christmas though.' Sirius said.

'Awesome. I'll write back and tell mum that we're coming.'

James tucked the letter in his pocket and turned back to his rabbit that he had to turn into a slipper.

James quickly wrote a reply to his mum at lunch and went up to the Owlery to mail it.

They had Herbology next, and they hurried down to the greenhouses.

'Come in, come in. Lesson's about to start.' Professor Sprout ushered them in. 'Gather around!'

Everyone gathered around the work desks.

'Today we will be learning about Mandrake also known as Mandragora. Please write this down. A Mandrake is a plant which has a root that looks like a human. It is like a baby when the plant is young, but matures as the plant grows. When mature, its cry can be fatal to any person who hears it. Whenever unearthed, the root screams. The scream of a mature Mandrake when it is unearthed will kill any person who hears it, but a young Mandrake's screams will usually only knock a person out for several hours.

'Mandrakes not only resemble humans, but also have similar behaviours to them. The Mandrakes, at one point of time, will become moody and secretive, which will indicate that they are reaching adolescence. Later on, they will have a loud party, which is comparable to humans when they are teenagers. Mandrakes will also have acne. Mandrakes are fully matured when they start moving into each others pots. When matured, Mandrakes can be cut up to serve as a prime ingredient for the Mandrake Restorative Draught, which is used to cure those who have been Petrified. Additionally, the Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. The Dugbog's favourite food is Mandrakes, which leads to Mandrake-growers finding nothing but a bloody mess when pulling their plants out. Flesh-Eating Slugs are known to favour Mandrakes.

'Now, everyone needs to put on some earmuffs. I will now demonstrate what we are doing today.'

James picked up a bright blue pair of ear muffs and snickered at Sirius as he put on a pink pair that were fluffy.

Professor Sprout demonstrated.

She picked up the mandrake and my, did it look like an ugly baby. She re-planted it.

She gestured for all of them to have a go.

Half the class had already started when James saw the greenhouse doors swing open. He didn't hear them, obviously because he had his bright blue ear muffs on but he happened to be opposite the doors.

Fabian and Gideon came in, Fabian holding a note in the air excitedly when they both feel to the floor in adead faint.

James couldn't help laughing at them.

Professor Sprout must've noticed as well because she went round and tapped people on their shoulders to put their mandrakes back in their pots.

Everyone removed their earmuffs, when she took her off.

'This is what happens after hearing a baby Mandrake's scream. Mr and Mr Prewett should wake up in a few hours. Ahh, they have a note,' Professor Sprout took the note from Fabian. 'It explains why they came here in the first place.' she muttered.

She read the note.

'Miss Prewett,' she said. 'It seems that you have permission to leave and go to Professor McGonagall's office to floo to St. Mungo's. Your sister Molly has gone into labour and she wants you there at the birth.'

Gracie squealed excitedly.

'Oh my Godric! I'm going to be an aunt!'

'Yes, yes, Miss Prewett. Hurry now.'

Gracie picked up her stuff and went to leave.

'Send my brothers when they wake yeah Miss?' Gracie asked, leaning down and poking Gideon.

'Of course.'

Gracie grinned and pulled out a marker pen.

She quickly drew a mustaches and glasses on their faces.

'Okay, I'm going now! Bye!'

Gracie came back 2 days later with a picture of her new nephew in her hands.

'He's so adorable!' she said to Mary, Lily, Alice and Marlene in the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as she returned from leaving.

She also sort of said it to James, Remus, Peter and Remus who were ears dropping on the conversation.

'He was born on the 29th of November at 11:32 pm. I was got to hold him as well. They named him William, Bill for short, Arthur Weasley. I was Maid of Honour at the Wedding so Molly said I couldn't be Godmother for Bill so Arthur's brother, his other one not Bilius is Godfather and I think one of Molly's friends. I'm not sure, they haven't really decided yet. But I'm still an Auntie! It's so exciting! Look at the picture of him.'

The picture of baby William "Bill" Arthur Weasley was passed around the girls who all made aweing and cooing noises at it.

'Naturally, I said that I was Godmother on their next child, no exceptions. Luckily they agreed.' Gracie grinned.

'The funny part was though when an hour or so after Bill was born Fabian and Gideon ran in asking if they had missed the birth and when they found out they did they got all upset. But, they hadn't noticed they still had the glasses and moustaches that I drew on them still on so everyone started laughing at them. When they found out about it they got really embrassed. No one's aloud to tell them it was me or,' Gracie ran a finger over her neck. 'Will happen to me. And we all don't want that do we?'

'No we don't, do we?' Gracie froze and turned around to see Fabian and Gideon behind her, arms crossed and narrowed eyes.

'Erh- oh hey guys.' Gracie chuckled nervously.

'You completely embrassed us! When we woke up and went to Prfessor McGonagall's office to floo to the hospital people were laughing at us and we didn't even know why! McGonagall was even laughing at us! Then all the patients at St. Mungo's were laughing at us! All the hot nurses were laughing tus there! Then you embrass you in front of the whole family and I bet baby Bill was laughing inside of his head! And it's all your fault!'

'Hot nurses?' Gracie snorted. 'Like you could get "hot" nurses to go out with you.'

Fabian and Gideon tackled her.

'Noooooooooooooo!'


	17. Twister

**A/N: Sorry if I that I didn't update sooner.** **I had a science exam, English exam, French exam, geograpghy exam, a geography project due in, a music exam (For those wondering I got an A in music when we had to write about Hedwig's theme tune) and a history exam. So I'v ebeen busy and that's my excuse. This chapter is really a filler and is quite rushed. Sorry in advance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: HI!**

**NEARLY HEADLESS NICK: Hello!**

**ME: So how have you been recently?**

**NEARLY HEADLESS NICK: I've been good! Really good! Of course it's a shame that I still can't eat food after being dead for nearly 500 years.**

**ME: I feel for you. Food os awesome.**

**NEARLY HEADLESS NICK: I do agree. But Peeves keeps me busy.**

**ME: Ahh… Peeves. I don't believe me or… James has met him yet.**

**NEARLY HEADLESS NICK: I'm surprised you haven't with all the noise and messs he makes around the castle. I must admit though, he has been a bit quieter than usual later.**

**ME: I'll have tp meet him sometime.**

**NEARLY HEADLASS NICK: Yes.**

**ME: Well you must be off, got some first years to scare!**

**NEARLY HEADLESS NICK: Actually, I do not-**

**ME: Bye!**

***Nearly head;ess Nicl disappears***

**ME: Anddddd…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

17

Ravenclaw lost to Hufflepuff in the next Hogwarts Quiddtich match.

Oh and Remus disappeared. Again.

'Where do you reckon he goes?' Sirius asked.

They had decided that Remus didn't visit his mother and went somewhere else.

James shrugged.

At that moment in time James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were doing 'homework' in the common room.

A crack of thuder rang out.

They jumped.

'Why is it raining?'

'I don't know Sirius. Why don't you go and ask?' Remus replied sarcastically.

'Alright.'

And then Sirius stupidly opened a window and stuck his head out.

'Hey1 Why- Shit! Never mind!'

Sirius pulled his head back in and sl;ammed the window shut.

'What happened?'James questioned.

'There was lightening!'

'So?'

'So? So? Peter, I could've got electrocuted!'

'And?' James smirked.

Sirius pouted.

'Oh!' He cried dramatically. 'How my dear friends wouldn't be saddened at all if I was struck by lightening and I died! They wouldn't of cared at all about their friend! Their best friend! Their brother!'

'My dear friend, I know how you fell.'

A ghost they had seen but never met before floated over to them.

'You do?'

'Yes, when I died ,my driends didn't even attend my buriel!'

'They didn't?'

'Oh no… shows you who your real friends are doesn't it? No… they didn't even come to my beheading!'

'Oh… can you redmove your head?' James asked excitecdly.

'Urgh… actually my dear man, I can not fully remove my head from my body.' The ghost said.

#What do you mean?' They asked/

The ghost sighed.

'Look.'

The ghost pulled his head off his shoulders except for a tiny bit that was still attached.

'Woah…'

'Hmm…'

The ghost connected his head back into place.

'That's why some young ones call me Nealry Headless Nick.'

'Cool.' James and Sirius said enthustically.

'Of course my real name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington but no one calls me that.'

'Well it's quite long isn't it.'

The ghost narrowed his eyes.

'I wouldn't mind Sir Nicholas.'

'Yes but that's _boring._' Sirius said.

'Yeah,' James added in. 'Who else can say that they aren't fully Headless? Not many.'

'Actually, Edward Island is exactly the same.'

'Well how many times did the axe go in Edward's head?' James asked.

'21 times.'

'What about you? How many times did the axe go into your head?'

'More than double that.'

'See? You're better than Eddie Ireland! You survived longer!' Sirius pointed out.

'I did!' Shouted Nearly Headless Nick. 'And it wans't my fault the executinour had a blunt axe! Mine must've been blunted thasn his!'

'Exactly!'

'If you don't mind me asking...' Remus said timidly.

'Ask away my dear boy.' Nealy Headless Nick said far more happier than any other time they had seen him.

'Why were you sent to die?'

Nealry Headless Nick expressioned turned sour.

'I met Lady Grieve while strolling in the park on eve of the 30th of October 1492. She was certain I could put her crooked teeth straight. My attempt sadly backfired and she grown a tusk.'

'A tusk? What's a tusk?'

'When we go to the zoo in the holidays, I'll show you. It's on an animal called an Elephant.' Rmeus said to him.

'Ohh! We're still going to the zoo in the summer? Yay!'

'Hem, hem,' Nearly Headless Nick coughed. 'May I contuine now?'

'Sure.'

'I was immediately taken into custody and sentenced to death because of my mistake. Before being locked in a dungeon, my wand was taken from me, thus preventing me from doing magic from getting out of the cell.

A priest came to my cell to comfort me and escort me to the execution site at dawn the following day. I admit I became a "gibbering wreck" when the executioner told me to kneel before the block. However, the executioner's axe was blunt, as the grindstone used to sharpen it had been misplaced. Thus, it took forty-five hacks to kill me, and even then my head was only partially severed.'

'Awesome.'

'Yes you lot my think so but it wasn't that awesome for me. I'm going noe, I have a meeting with the Fat Friar, the ghost of Hufflepuff house in 10 minutes. If you lot having nothing to do, I heard that some girls that looked to be in the same year as you are setting up some Muggle game called 'Twister'. Go ask and play.'

And Nearly Headless Nick floated off.

When they looked, they spotted Gracie, Mary, Marlene, Lily and Alice all opening a box with the name 'TWISTER!' printed acroos it.

Taking Nealry Headless Nick's advice, they went over to join in.

12 and 13 year olds could still play games.

**(A/N: Conserning 'TWISTER!' it's a game you may or may not have heard of. Most importantly it is not mine and I do not own it. Also, I do not know if it was around in the 1970's or not but for the story's sake lets pretend it was if it wasn't. Thanks!)**

'What ya doin'?' **(A/N; Isabella form Phineas and Ferb.)**

'Playing a game.'

'Can we play?'

They sounded like 5 year olds.

'Yes.'

'How do you play then?' Sirius asked as Lily and Marlene played a white mat with different coloured spots on it on the floor.

'Basically someone spins a spinner and then they for exsample might have to put there right foot on a red circle. You take it in turns to move somewhere and the last person that hasn't fell wins.' Mary explained.

'Sounds easy enough.' James said rubbing his hands together.

'I think we should have 2 separate games. The boys can go against each other and us girls all against each other. The final 2 from each game goes to the final to play the other 2 wins from the other game.' Alice suggested.

'Problem Alice. There's 5 girl and 4 boys.' Lily pointed out.

'Well I'll have to join in then.' Frank grinned at them.

'Alright. Shall we go first because we've played it before?' Marlene asked.

'Alright. Remus you spin.'

'Okay, Alice you first, right hand, blue spot.'

Alice placed her right hand on a random blue spot.

'Lily, green spot, left foot.'

'Mary, yellow spot, right foot.'

'Gracie, red spot, left hand.'

'Marlene, blue spot, right hand.'

All of the girls were now on the mat, trying not to fall.

'Alice, left hand red spot.'

'Lily, yellow spot, right foot.'

'Mary, blue spot, right foot.'

'Mary's already using her right foot though.' Sirius pointed out.

'Yes but she still has to move it.' Lily said.

Mary lifted her leg to place her foot over Lily but she couldn't reach and fell crashing down, taking Lily with her.

'Mary! I fell because of you!' Lily said.

'Sorry.'

Mary and Lily removed themselves from the mat.

'THe game contuines on.' Remus announced.

'Gracie blue spot, left foot.'

Gracie moved his left foot to a blue spot.

'Marlene, yellow spot, right foot.'

After a few more goes, Marlene fell and Gracie and Alice were sent into the final.

'Boys, it's your go. I'll spin.' Marlene said.

'Remus, blue spot, right hand.'

'Peter, yellow spot, right hand.'

'James, red spot, left foot.'

'Sirius, green spot, left foot.'

'Frank, red spot, right foot.'

All 5 of them now hand on body part of the mat.

James's hand was on a red spot over Remus's head and it was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

'Remus, green spot, right hand.'

'Peter, red spot, left hand.'

'James-'

_It was him again. Noooo!_

'Blue spot, right foot.'

And now he was doing a strange splits move.

'Sirius, yellow spot, right hand.'

'Frank, green spot, right hand.'

'Remus, yellow spot, right foot.'

'Peter, red spot, right hand.'

Peter crashed to the ground and was the first one out.

He was lucky, James decided. His legs were killing him.

'James, blue spot, right hand.'

And now he lay half under Remus.

'Sirius, red spot, right foot.'

Sirius moved his foot but he fell to the floor before he could reach the red spot.

'Nooooo!'

'Move it Sirius.' Lily demanded.

Sirius left the mat and the game dejectedly.

It was now only James, Frank and Remus were left. Only 2 could make it to the final...

Who would it be?

Apparently it was James and Frank because Remus fell to the floor not so long after.

'Now, it's Alice, Gracie, Frank and James playing against each other for the title.

Peter span the spinner.

'James, blue spot, left hand.'

'Gracie, red spot, right hand.'

'Frank, yellow spot, right foot.'

'Alice, green spot, left foot.'

The game carried on for a little while until James went out and got to admire with the others (Okay, so they were snickering and aweing) at Frank and Alice.

Alice was directly under Frank and their faces were millimetres apart.

Both of them were blushing bright red.

'Frank, red spot, left hand.'

Frank and Alice fell to the ground. Frank were on top of Alice and everyone was full out laughing at them.

Especially Gracie because this meant she had won.

'YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS!'

Alice and Frank got up and everyone started laughing at Gracie's crazy victory dance instead.

'A great start to the holidays!' she declared.

'What?' James asked.

'Didn't you know?'

'No. What?'

'We leave Hogwarts for Christmas tomorrow.'


	18. Lucy Cowboy

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. On Tuesday I got a day off school and went to Alton Towers Resort (It's a Theme Park in England) and it was AWESOME. The Smiler, the new rollercoaster there was amazing. So on Monday I was excited and on Tuesday and Wednesday I was far too tired to write. Thursday I just didn't fell like writing and on Friday it was my friend's birthday so I slept over at her house. Then on Saturday I was dead tired and didn't get home till the afternoon. So now it's Sunday and I woke up at 11:45 in the morning. Yeah! **

**DEDICATED TO: REVIEWERS, FAVIOUTERS AND FOLLOWERS! KEEP THEM COMING!**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello Mrs Potter.**

**MRS POTTER: Hello dear, please call me Dorea.**

**ME: Okay Dorea. How have you been recently?**

**DOREA: Not very good to be honest…**

**ME: Why not?**

**DOREA: I am so scared about this big attack those Death Eaters and **_**him**_** are planning. I am so worried that they will attack us because we are classed as Blood-Traitors and Charlus is head of the Auror office.**

**ME: Ah… I see how you're worried. I really hope your family don't get attacked.**

**DOREA: Thank you. Hopefully we won't. Of course, I would never wish it upon another family instead of ours to get attacked but I am so worried. And my James… what if he never gets to live his life?**

**ME: I understand. Why don't you try and put some protection charms up? It might not keep the Death Eaters fully out if they decide to attack you but them you know they're there and then you have a chance to escape before they break through the protective charms.**

**DOREA: That is such a good idea! Thank you for suggesting that! I will tell Charlus about it right away!**

**ME: Okay. You better go now and tell him just in case!**

**DOREA: Okay, bye!**

**ME: Bye!**

***Dorea Potter disappears*  
ME: Wow… I really hope the Potter's don't get attacked over Christmas. They are such a nice family! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: Also, sorry for the lots of spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I didn't use Microsoft Word because it kept crashing and had to use my IPad instead. Sorry!**

18 **(A/N: Funny, I went to Alton Towers on the 18****th**** June and this is the 18****th**** chapter. I'm going now. Bye!)**

They nearly missed the Hogwarts Express the next morning.

They had been up into the early hours of the morning packing their bags and had slept in and had to run if they didn't want to miss the train.

Luckily, the Frank had saved them a compartment.

'Cheers Frank.' James said as he put his trunk in the rack.

'It was no problem.' He smiled at them.

'Lucking forwards to Christmas?' Remus asked him as they all sat down.

'Yeah a bit.' Frank shrugged.

'What do you mean?'

'Well…' he glanced outside of the compartment to see if anyone was nearby.

'I've heard about there being a… big attack.'

'What? So did we!' James said.

'What?''

James searched though his pocket and taken out the letter from his mother that he had taken to carrying around.

'Here.' He passed it over to Frank.

Frank read it, frowning.

'I heard from the Aurors as well. Dad's on of them.'

He passed the letter back to James.

'It's bound to be on a Blood-Traitor family.'

'What about Muggle-Borns? Or Muggles?' Peter asked.

Frank shook his head.

'No. This is a _big _attack we're talking about Peter. The Ministry isn't too bothered by the Muggles at the moment. Muggle-Borns could happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time in their eyes. Half-Bloods may or may not be noticed if they got killed and their bound not to kill Pure-Bloods like the Malfoy's or Lestrange's for example because their all on his side.' Frank explained.

'That leaves…' Remus trailed off.

'Blood-Traitors.' Frank nodded.

'James POTTER.' Sirius said with wide eyes.

'Frank LONGBOTTOM.' James said.

'Marlene MCKINNION.'

'Alice BONES.'

'Arthur and Molly WEASLEY.'

'Emmeline VANCE.'

'Hestia JONES.'

'And many, many more.' James sighed.

They all grimaced.

'Maybe it's fake? Maybe there not planning an attack at all?' Peter suggested hopefully.

'Maybe.' James muttered but he knew what Peter said wasn't true.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Frank shaking his head sadly.

'Anything off the trolley dears?'

The compartment door slid open.

They scrambled up, getting some money out and forgetting about their previous conversation.

Unknown to them, they had forgotten one other important Blood-Traitor family. And a friend of theirs was in it.

10 minutes after the trolley lady left the compartment door opened again.

'Pigging out are you?' Snape said sneering at them.

Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Mulciber and Avery stood by him.

'Yep.' James popped the p.

'What are you even doing here anyway? 'Frank glared at them.

'Just came to see how you were doing.' Snape fake smiled.

'Yeah okay. What's the real reason?' James sighed.

'We just wanted to make sure that you knew that Slytherin is going to tear you to pieces in the next Quidditch Match against you Gryffindorks.'

James snorted.

'First of, Gryffindorks? Like nobody says that get with it Snape and secondly, that's a bit rich coming from you as you aren't even on the team.'

'I am.' Malfoy piped up.

'Excuse me,' James said in a posh and high voice. 'I was talking to Mr Snivellus and not you Mr Cowboy.'

'Cowboy?' Malfoy or as he was known now Cowboy echoed.

'Yeah,' James grinned. 'It rhymes with Malfoy. Cowboys are these things in America I heard about. There these Muggles that ride horses and have cool hates and-'

**(A/N: I was trying to think of a name for Malfoy that rhymed. First I got Maltoy but that sounded lame. Then… Cowboy. Malfoy would hate that as their Muggles. Sorry it's… strange… and not very good…)**

'Muggles?'

'Yeah or doesn't your small brain know what a Muggle is Lucy?' Sirius smirked.

'Lucy?'

'Yeah Lucy. Short for Lucius and well… because you're a girl.'

'Hi Lucy Cowboy!' James and Sirius said together in perfect sync, both waving sarcastically with huge grins on their faces.

Lucy Cowboy stepped forwards, reaching for his wand.

'My name is Lucius Malfoy and not Lucy Cowboy.'

'Hey you're not going to start a fight without me being here are you?'

Gracie Prewett came into view.

'No one's going to start a fight.' Dorcas Meadows said calmly.

Seeing the Head Girl, Cowboy stowed his wand away.

'After the holidays. You mark my words…'

And the Slytherins left.

'Fight on the train? I am so ashamed of you.'

Dorcas shook her head but had a large grin on her face.

'Technically no fighting went on.' Sirius pointed out.

'Yes not physical but verbally. Now get back to stuffing your faces.'

She turned around to leave.

'C'mon on Grace. Let's continue our conversation outside.'

Gracie grimaced and they both left.

The scarlet steam train slowly came to a halt at platform 9 and ¾. Everyone got their trunks and heaved them down saying quick goodbyes and merry Christmas to each other before they didn't see each other for 3 whole weeks.

They pulled their trunks along the corridors and then climbed off the train.

Peter immediately found his mother and ran off to give her a hug.

Remus was next and found his father.

James and Sirius looked around for one of James's parents or both of them so they could leave.

In the end, they were the last ones waiting on the platform when James's parents suddenly arrived.

'Sorry we're late!' Mrs Potter said as she hugged each of the boys in turn.

'Your father had to stay a bit longer at the Auror office to do some work and I didn't want to come on my own for various reasons.'

'Sorry boys.' Mr Potter said.

'It's fine.' James said, noticing Oww more tired his father now looked.

'C'mon, let's go.'

Mr and Mrs Potter held onto them and then they apparated.

They arrived outside the front gate for some reason.

'Anti-Apparation is on the house as well as some other charms.' James's mother explained while James's father waved his wand in complicated movements.

'It's in case You-Know-Who all come and attack. They will have to undo the charms so it gives us a chance to leave. That's why your father stayed longer at work. He was telling some of his colleagues to do the same.'

'Right everyone in.'

James and Sirius followed his parents into his front garden and watched as his father put all the protective charms up again.

He watched as you could see a protective dome covering the house.

'There we go. Let's have some dinner. You both must be starving.'

On Christmas day James and Sirius woke up and tore the wrapping paper off their presents. It was the usual stuff, sweets, pranking items, school stuff etc.

They decided to get dressed and go outside in the snow that had fallen last night.

'Mum! We're going outside!'

They ran into the kitchen where James's parents were.

'Charlus.' James's mother asked warily.

James's parents had gotten more anxious as the days went on as no one had been attacked so far yet.

'There be fine Dorea. Just keep an eye on them. Just keep an ear out for the alarm.'

'Alarm?' James asked.

'Yes. Didn't you hear it went we got back from the trains station?'

'I did.' Sirius said.

'When someone is undoing the protective enchantments an alarm goes off but it is quite quiet. If you hear it, run inside and tell me so I can press the button on my watch.'

'Button?'

'We've all got new watches with buttons on. We press the button when we are getting attacked and back up will come. Like if my watch started flashing, I would leave and apparate to whoever's getting attacked. They would do the same for us. Now don't worry about it and inside.'

James and Sirius nodded.

'A snowman shaped like Professor Dumbledore?'

'Okay.'

They started making the snowman in silence.

'Pretty smart those watches aren't they?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah they are.' James agreed.

'We should get some.'

'Why?'

'Because we can link them up to our friends James.'

'Aren't we a bit too young to be going out and fighting Death Eaters?' James asked.

'I suppose.' Sirius sighed crafting Professor Dumbledore's robes.

They didn't talk about it for the next couple of hours.

They were laughing and admiring there Professor Dumbledore snow man when James's mother ran out.

'James! Sirius! Get in now!'

James and Sirius looked at each other and ran inside.

'What? Mum?' James asked as his mother sat down at the kitchen table with her head din her hands.

'Your father's just left.'

'What? There's-'

'Yes! An attack!'

'On who? Who was it on mum?'

James's mother shook her head, sobbing.

'MUM! Who was it on?'

'James, James…'

'Who was it on?'

'James, I'm so so sorry…' James's mother cried.

'What? Mum… tell me…please…'

'It was- it was- on- on the Prewetts. The attack was on the Prewetts.'


	19. St Mungo's Hospital

**A/N: So it's starting to look like I update every Sunday so sorry guys. Hopefully that won't be the case. KEEP REVIEWING!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah… you probably get it by now. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hi!**

**HEALER ANNIE O'DONNELL: Hello!**

**ME: How are you today?**

**HEALER ANNIE O'DONNELL: I'm good thanks. Just looking after my patients at St. Mungo's.**

**ME: Cool. What do you do?**

**HEALER ANNIE O'DONNELL: Spell damage.**

**ME: Awesome!**

**HEALER ANNIE O'DONNELL: Yes. It is rather nice. I do counselling for patients as well.**

**ME: That's nice.**

**HEALER ANNIE O'DONNELL: Yes it is. It's been my dream good since I was kid.**

**ME: Awesome! I suppose you have to go check on your patients now?**

**HEALER ANNIE O'DONNELL: Yes, I do sorry.**

**ME: It's okay. You go around saying lives while I just sit here on my laptop.**

**HEALER ANNIE O'DONNELL: What's a laptop?**

**ME: Huh… nothing. Bye!**

**HEALER ANNIE O'DONNELL: Wh-?**

***Healer Annie O'Donnell disappears***

**ME: Bad Chloe. These people do not know what Muggle things are and they haven't even been invented yet! Silly girl. ON WITH THE STORY!**

19

'Wh- wh- what?' James stuttered.

She hadn't. She hadn't just said that.

'Father has gone to see what he can do. It- it- might be too late.'

It was a joke. A cruel sick joke.

'No, no, no!' Sirius cried, looking distraught.

'Oh Sirius.' James's mother stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

She rocked him back and forth.

'You're lying.' James stated calmly.

She wasn't lying, it was the truth.

He knew that.

He just couldn't believe it.

She grabbed James in the hug as well and stroked their hair.

Then full reality hit James.

He would never see Gracie, the girl who was like his sister ever again. They'd never get back on better terms. Sirius would never get a chance with her. Her laugh, her smile, her personality would never be seen again. He'd just lost his sister, one of his best friends and Sirius had lost the most important person in his life.

And they couldn't do anything about it.

Because of Voldemort, because of people like Servark, because of the Death Eaters.

He swore his revenge then and there.

'I'm back!' James's father stumbled into the room.

'Charlus!' Mrs Potter jumped up and hugged and kissed her husband.

'Dad?' It was the first time Sirius had spoken in hours and the first time Sirius had called James's father dad.

'Boys, I want you both to listen very carefully.'

He bent down and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

'Earlier today, someone or someone's presumably Death Eaters managed to defeat the protective enchantments surrounding Prewett's home.' He spoke quietly.

'They had been visiting Molly and Arthur at The Burrow and flooed home to find someone or someone's in their house. Fabian and Gideon are alive because they had stayed behind to babysit Bill as Molly and Arthur were going out for dinner. Mr and Mrs Prewett flooed home first and were killed as soon as they arrived. Grace however…'

James stiffened. What did-?

'They decided to torture her. Badly. The good news is she survived and is St. Mungo's hospital but she is in critical condition.'

'She's okay?' James asked weakly.

'For now.'

'Grace Prewett.'

After a few days they were finally allowed to visit Gracie in hospital.

The witch behind the desk perked up immediately.

She had just been chewing gum and reading Witch Weekly.

'Are you here friends? I've heard that-'

'What room is she in?' Mr Potter asked impatiently.

'Fourth Floor, Spell Damage, 3rd door on the left, Poppy Goldrush ward. Healer in charge is Annie O'Donnell.'

'Thank you.'

They began to leave.

'Hey! Can I have an autograph?'

They ignored her and headed up the stairs as fast as they could.

'Fourth floor, fourth floor.' James muttered to himself as they climbed up the stairs.

'Here!'

They reached the fourth floor.

'I'm in the paper?' They heard someone shout.

That someone sounded like Gracie.

James and Sirius exchanged looks and burst into the Poppy Goldrush ward.

She was sitting up against some pillows on her bed and chatting to their surprise Professor Dumbledore.

But she had bandages all over her body, her arm was in a sling and bruises were scattered on her skin everywhere. She looked rather tired and pale.

Professor Dumbledore held a newspaper in his hand and was showing Gracie the front cover.

'Miss Prewett they are simply reporting the attack.'

'They don't know half of it!'

'You know Voldemort has attacked me before! I told you that! And now he's attacked me again!'

Professor Dumbledore stared at her.

James, Sirius and Mr and Mrs Potter stood awkwardly outside the ward.

'Miss Prewett this is very serious. You have twice defied Voldemort now and he will repeatedly attack you again and again until you join him or until he kills you.'

'Or until he kills the rest of my family and my friends!' Gracie wailed and began sobbing**.**

'Miss Prewett I am going to offer you the best protect I can. It is now obvious Voldemort is targeting you.'

Professor Dumbledore tried to comfort Gracie.

'It's too late now! My parents are dead!'

'I know…' Professor Dumbledore said softly. 'But death is the-'

'I don't care about how death is great and whatnot! I'll never see them again!'

'You will,' Sirius spoke up suddenly. 'The one's we love never do truly leave us. You'll always find them in here.'

He placed his hand on his heart.

'S- Si- rius.' She cried.

Sirius went over and sat on the bed and hugged her.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and closed the door behind them.

'If you don't mind Charlus, Dorea, could I have a talk with James in private?'

'Of course.' James's father answered.

'Is that alright with you James?' Professor Dumbledore asked kindly.

James nodded.

'We'll just go up to the tea room then and come back in an hour.'

James's parents left for the fifth floor and Professor Dumbledore asked a Healer passing by if there was a spare room that they could speak in privately.

They followed the Healer into an empty office. When the Healer left Dumbledore shut the door, locked it and placed a silencing charm on it.

'Take a seat James.' Professor Dumbledore gestured to one of the chairs in the room.

He sat down and Dumbledore took the other one.

'I want to talk to you about some very important matters James.' Professor Dumbledore started.

'Okay.' He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'I feel that I should speak to you because you will think and take the right action if any if needed. I also know that in trouble or doubt your fellow Gryffindor 2nd years will come to you for advice or answers as they did last year when you heard of an attack by the Death Eaters in Liverpool by the Daily Prophet.'

James nodded.

'The Death Eaters and Voldemort are getting stronger,' Dumbledore whispered hurriedly. 'This is a sign James. A warning. Grace Prewett was the first person to stumble across Voldemort and his Death Eaters, accidently of course, and discover what they were doing. Voldemort didn't expect Miss Prewett to escape him and he defiantly didn't expect her to tell her friends who told her to tell me and she did just that.'

'Gracie spoke to you then about it?' James questioned.

'She did after you told her to of course.' Professor Dumbledore answered.

'Oh.'

'I don't think Voldemort liked that a girl that hadn't even started Hogwarts yet had beat him. So he targeted her.'

'Targeted?'

'Targeted. Wanted killed and out of the way. Voldemort surely does have a list of people he wants gone. Gracie in no doubt one of the top on that list. After surviving him twice and taunting his followers in school like Bellatrix Lestrange for example, Miss Prewett is wanted to dead.'

James honestly didn't know what to say.

'You need to be there for her James. She has just lost her parents who she was very close with. She doesn't know what to do with herself at the moment. She wants to stay strong but she can't. Inside she is hurt badly. She needs to grief. I ask you that you look after her for me. Be there with her at the funeral and hold her went she cries. Please pass the message on to Sirius.'

James nodded.

'Keep p and eye on her James. I know it a lot to ask but please don't let her ever be on her own. I know it is a lot to ask as you are putting your life in danger for even being her friend but I am hoping that if she isn't alone they won't attack.'

'She's my friend. I'll stay with her. She's my sister. I would die for her.'

Professor Dumbledore smiled.

'Thank you James. You truly are a loyal friend. A true Gryffindor.'

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

'Let's return to Gracie's room now. They're probably wondering where we are.'

Professor Dumbledore unlocked the door and removed the silencing charm; they headed back to Gracie's room in silence.

'I must be off now James. I have business to attend to.' Professor Dumbledore smiled at him and patted his shoulder. He then disappeared down the corridor.

James slowly opened the door to Gracie's room to see her and Sirius just talking quietly.

'James!' she said as soon as she spotted him.

He went over and hugged her.

'How are you?' he asked her as he sat down on the bed.

'Better now.' She gave him a half smile.

'Dumbledore said I can stay off school as long as I need to which is good.'

'Aww… you get to miss school!' James pouted.

Gracie laughed at him.

'In your face James.'

She picked up a pillow and swung it in his face.

He fell off backwards on to the floor.

'Ha ha! Get it? In your face? Pillow in your face?'

Gracie and Sirius started laughing at him as he grumbled on the floor.

'Someone take me to hospital please! I think my back is broken!'

'We're already in the hospital James!' Gracie giggled.

James knew then that Gracie was on her way to recovery.

'What are you doing on the floor James?' James's mother asked as she walked into the room.

'Fell of the bed.' James shot Gracie a fake glare.

'Well get on up then.' James's mother shook her head.

James heaved himself off the floor and back onto the bed.

'Don't seat on my legs James!' Gracie whined.

'Sorrryyyy.' James laughed.

'Erm… Grace?' James's father asked.

'Yes?'

'We were wondering where you were going to stay during school holidays.'

Gracie face fell.

'Molly visited before and well she says she doesn't know what to do because there isn't that much room in her house at the moment yet. Arthur still training for his job so I don't think he gets paid and they have to look after Bill. Mum and dad left us some money but Molly only has one spare room at the moment and I said Fabian and Gideon could have it. I think… I think I'm going to an orphanage,' James looked as if she was going to start to cry. 'I don't want to go to an orphanage.'

'Well that works out well then doesn't it?'

Gracie looked at Mr Potter as if he was insane.

James gave him a look as well. Gracie had just told him she was going to an orphanage! With Muggle kids no doubt!

'We were wondering if you would like to well… stay with us.'

'What?' Gracie asked in shock.

'You're a lovely girl Grace and we knew your parents very well it only feels right that we welcome you into your home. Your great friends with James and he treats you like he's and he treats you like he's your brother. We'd be delighted if you stayed with us. I've always wanted another girl in the house.' Mrs Potter said.

'I'd love to stay with you! Thank you so so much!' Gracie said happily.

'You're welcome. When you're released from the hospital then we'll get your room sorted out and everything. Do you know when you're getting out?'

'I'll ask.' Gracie pressed the button next to her.

'What can I do for you?' A mid 20 year old Healer came into the room.

'Hi Annie! Do you know when I'll be able to leave?'

Annie sighed.

'I don't know Grace. Maybe in a week or so. Then you'll have to stay at home for a while.'

'Oh okay.'

'Hi, we're Mr and Mrs Potter. Grace's friend's parents.'

Healer Annie and James's parents shook hands.

'She's doing well to be honest. She woke up last night which is good. Her cuts and bones need to heal of course before she goes back to school and well… we have discussed Grace having some counselling.'

'Counselling? I don't want counselling! I don't need it!' Gracie overheard their conversation and said loudly.

'Grace. We just want to make sure you're doing okay emotionally. Luckily for you if you do have counselling, I'll be your counsellor. It does cost though so-'

'We'll pay for it. If Grace wants it of course.' Mr Potter said.

'Okay. I'll have counselling.' Gracie gulped.

Healer Annie smiled at her.

'I'll speak to Mr and Mrs Potter about costs and appointments then. Sadly, visiting time is over in 5 minutes so say your good byes.'

Healer Annie and James's parents left the room to talk.

'We'll see you soon.' Sirius said.

'We'll come and visit again.' James added in.

'Thanks guys!' she gave them both a hug.

'Don't get into too much trouble without me at Hogwarts.' she waggled her finger at them.

'We won't.'


	20. PETER: A Friend Parts

**A/N: So I started writing this on Wednesday and then left it and then obviously finished it today. Sorry it took ages to update but summer holidays are nearing and that means no school, more time and EXTRA UPDATES, YAY! Hope you like** **it!**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello dear trolley lady what do you sell?**

**THE TROLLEY LADY: I sell all sorts! Like chocolate frogs, fizzing wizbees, ice mice, chocolate-**

**ME: Please stop. You're making me really hungry!**

**THE TROLLEY LADY: Sorry dear! How do you think I feel though? I have to sell these sweets mind chocolate! They're right in front of me all day and I can't eat any of it!**

**ME: wow. I seriously feel for you. I don't know if I could ever do that and not eat something!**

**THE TROLLEY LADY: Well, between me and you, every now and then when nocone's looking I...**

**ME: you don't!**

**THE TROLLEY LADY: You can't tell anybody!**

**ME: I won't. I'm just so proud.**

**THE TROLLEY LADY: Proud****? Okay...**

**ME: Anyway, I need you do something for me. Later, when you're selling sweets to the kids on the Hogwarts Express, when you get near the back of the train can you keep an eye for a boy called Sirius Black? He storms out of the compartment and askes to buy some chocolate frogs off you. Can you see which way he walks after he buys the chocolate frogs and then tell his friend James Potter when he asks please? **

**THE TROLLEY LADY: Sure!**

**ME: Thanks! I think you should go now and sell all them sweets an dchocolate before I eat them bye!**

**THE TROLLEY LADy: Bye!**

***The Trolley Lady disappears***

**Me: Damn it! I really wanted some of that chocolate! *sigh* ON WITH THE STORY!**

20

They visited Gracie a few more times between leaving for Hogwarts again.

Gracie's consuelling had started and she hated it. She said that she had to talk about "stupid feelings and crap".

James always noticed that when they visited Gracie she always had dark circles around her eyes which were always red.

James guessed the red eyes part was from having a counselling meeting before they visited.

The dark eyes James guessed were from the nightmares.

One day, James and Sirius had left to go to the tea room to get Gracie a snack because "the hospital food tastes like shit" when they had overheard Mr and Mrs Potter talking to Healer Annie O'Donnell.

'She wakes up in the night screaming.'

'Screaming?'

'Yes. She has terrible nightmares often. Sometimes 3 a night.'

'3 a night?'

'Yes. I stay with her when she wakes up and until she goes back to sleep or someone else does. We talk about it in our meeting together though. She says she sees her parents dying. When I ask her about the attacker she won't speak a word. She says that it is classified information.'

At that moment they were at platform 9 and 3/4 waiting to go back to Hogwarts.

'Be safe now,' Mrs Potter said hugging them both. 'Get on the train, behave and we'll see you during the summer.'

'Okay. Bye!'

They waved and go aboard the Hogwarts Express to find a carriage.

They were still looking and nearing the back of the train when a familiar voice shouted out from an compartment.

'James! Sirius! I've got us an compartment!'

It was their friend, Peter Pettigrew.

He waved to them excitedly and gestured for them to come in.

Sirius opened the door and they walked in, taking seats opposite little Peter.

'Hi Peter.' James said.

'Hello.'

James nudged Sirius in his side.

Sirius gave a small grunt of acknowledgement.

'So guys, I had the best-'

'Hello everyone. How are you all doing?'

Sirius grunted again.

James sighed.

And Peter beamed at him.

'I'm great! I was just telling James and Sirius about how I had a great holiday and I got a new pet cat! I decided to call it Flufftail. Look at her!'

Peter showed them the cat.

In James's opinion it was the ugliest cat he had ever seen.

It was an orangey-brown and had squished up face. It was undeniably fat and lazy as it was sound keep.

'Suits you.' Sirius snorted.

'Thanks!'

'I'm guessing you heard what happened during the holidays then?' Remus asked quietly as he sat down.

James nodded.

'I heard as well!' Peter chirped loudly. 'Some foreign witch is selling illegal cats that change colours! Do you think I should get one?'

James stiffened.

'No not that news. The one about the attack on the Prewett's.'

'Oh that one.'

'Yes.'

'I did hear. A shame isn't it really. Oh well. Now that Grace, Fabian and Gideon are dead we can take over as the best pranksters!' Peter beamed At them, his face dropping when he saw the glares, the anger, the hate being sent his way.'

'Gracie's not dead!'

'How could you-'

'You little-'

'Pranking!'

'We are the best!'

'The twins and Gracie are not dead,' Sirius growled. 'Which is a good thing by the way _Pettigrew,' _Sirius spat Peter's surname out with much hatred. 'We are the best pranksters at Hogwarts but that is not relevant at this moment in time. I can't believe you could say that. Gracie is our friend! Fabian and Gideon are good enough to be are friends as well! And you're acting like them being dead, even though they aren't, is a good thing and that it doesn't matter if they were! I am deeply ashamed of you Peter Pettigrew and I never what to hear, see or speak to you again.'

Sirius stood up and slammed the compartent door behind him.

'Why did you even say that Peter.' Remus asked angrily.

And Remus doesn't get angry often.

Peter shrunken in his seat.

'I actually thought she was dead,' he blurted out. 'And well, sometimes it seems like you prefer Grace over me.'

'So you were jealous?' Remus confirmed.

Peter nodded.

'So jealous to literally be happy if that person died? Would you ever wish death upon Gracie Peter?' James questioned.

Peter didn't respond for a moment.

'No.' Peter said, her nose twitching.

'Good,' James sighed. 'Now I'm going to find Sirius before he finds one of those Muggle shooting things to kill you Peter.'

James stood up.

'Okay,' Remus agreed. 'And I'll stay here and give Peter here a talk on what not to say to people.'

'Okay.' James aid, leaving the compartment.

'Now if I was angry because one of my friends had acted like it wouldn't matter if the love of my like and her two brothers died was nothing where would I go?' James mumbled.

James had nothing.

He spotted the trolley lady next door and was stricken with an idea.

'Excuse me.' He said.

'Yes? What would you like?' The trolley lady s,lied kindly at him.

'Nothing at the moment thanks. But I wanted to ask if you had seen my friend? He came out our compartment, the one next to this one, a few minutes ago. Did you happen to see which was he went?'

'Oh yes! He brought some chocolate frogs of me and then when that way.' She pointed to the back of the train.

'Are you sure?' James asked doubtfully.

'Yes.' She answered.

'Okay, thanks.'

James headed to the back of the train.

He looked into every compartment he passed, which wasn't many as they were right at the end of the train, but there was no sign of Sirius.

He finally reached a dead end.

James was about to turn back when he noticed at door handle.

Curious, he turned and opened it.

'I didn't know this was here.' He said.

He stood on a little platform at the back of the train. It was fully outside and there was railing to make sure you didn't fall off.

It was breezy out there and cold as it was still winter time but it was nice.

'Never did I.' Sirius's voice made him jump.

Sirius had his back to him with his arms on top of the railing with his head on top of his arms.

'Peter told us he was jealous of Gracie. He said that he though we preferred Gracie to him.'

'And he speaks the truth.' Sirius mumbled.

'He's our friend Sirius and we all now that Peter isn't the smartest person in this school. Remus is having a talk with him now on what to not say in the future. I know you don't like him at the moment-'

'Hate him actually.' Sirius cut in.

'I know you hate him at the moment then but he is our friend.'

'Your friend. NOT mine.'

'Sirius, I feel like I have to protect him a little. He's not very smart and he's afraid of lots of things. I don't even think he fully understand what Voldemort and his Death Eaters are planning to do to people. What he's already done.' Ja,s explained.

'I don't care.

'Sirius' lets put it this way. We stop being friends with Peter, Peter becomes friends with Slytherins.'

'Slytherins?' Sirius asked.

'Yes. He thinks there his actually friends but they're just using him to find out secrets about us. Peter knows too much to let him go. You never know, he might get better in the future.'

'Doubtful.' Sirius muttered.

'C'mon Sirius,' James pleaded. 'How would you like the Slytherin knowing wherethe kitchens are? Or who did all them pranks? Peter could give them the Gryffindor common room password and tell them many other things we don't want them to know. How would you like a Death Eater corrupted Peter sleeping in the same room as us?'

I wouldn't like it.'

'Neither would I. So please just be friends with him.'

'Fine. I'll talk to him and act like his friend but I will never, never be friends with Peter Pettigrew James. Do you hear me? He wants people hurt and dead and gets jealous over nothing or silly things. He will think I am his friend, I will apologise to him when we go back and say you told me he was jealous and that I understand but this is our little secret James. I am not friends with Peter Pettigrew and I never will be again.'

'Okay. That is all that I ask for.'

'Lets go then.' They left and started walking back to their compartment.

'Chocolate frog?' Sirius asked, holding one out.

'Thanks.'

Sirius opened the compartment and walked in with James following behind him.

'James told me that you were jealous Peter and I understand,' Sirius gritted his teeth when he came to say forcefully, 'I would feel the say way and I would very much like to forget about this ever happening and got back to the way things were. Being friends.'

'I'd love to Sirius.' Peter grinned and launched himself onto Sirius I'm a hug.

'Thank you.' Peter said to him, still hugging Sirius.

Sirius was defacing James and mouthed "Help me!" Repeatedly at him.

James smirked.

Peter finally let go and spotted the chocolate frogs in Sirius's hands.

'Oohh, chocolate frogs can I have one?' Peter questioned.

'Sure.' Sirius gave him a forced smiled and passed him one.

'Thanks!'

Peter sat back down and began stroking his upset cat.'

James and Sirius sat pod own and James nodded to Remus who nodded back, confirming he had spoken to Peter.

'You'd better be happy.' Sirius mouthed from where he sat across him.

James gave him a half smile and nodded.


	21. Threats and I'm Off To Neverland!

**A/N: So basically it's Sunday again and I'm updating when I just really can't be bothered. It really nice outside and it's NEVER nice in England and I just want to sit and watch youtube videos of Disney characters or watch a Disney movie. Okay? I'm exited for when I'm going in 3 months, even though I've been before and I am a teenager. Do not skit my life. But I said I would update once a week so here I am. So sorry if it's rushed or short of whatever because it's nice and I want to get changed and go outside because I'm still in my pyjamas. **

**DEDICATED: TO DAD, BECAUSE EIT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! LOVE YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, HARRY POTTER AINT MINE BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**(A/N: So basically, I've mixed it all up in this chapter. There was no one to really write about/talk to so I decided to do something different. If you read my A/N at the start of the chapter you'd understand that I love Disney and have been in a Disney mood all weekend. So may I introduce, one of my favourite characters, my favourite male/ boy character, PETER PAN!)**

**ME: Oh my! It's Peter Pan! Please take me with you to Neverland so I can stay with you and fight pirates and never grow old! Please!**

**PETER PAN: Of course you can come with me! I'll introduce you to the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell and I'll take you to the Indian's Camp and Mermaid Lagoon and we can play games and tell each other stories!**

**ME: Yay! Take me now! Please I love you! I want to marry you and stay with you for eve and ever and be the Lost Boy's mother and everything!**

**PETER PAN: Yay! We can defeat Captain Hook together!**

**ME: YES! And we can fly! We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!**

**PETER PAN: Of course!**

**ME: YAY! All my dreams are coming true!**

**PETER PAN: Let's go!**

**ME: Yay! Bye everyone! I'm off to NEVERLAND! ON WITH THE STORY!**

21

'As many of you may have heard a devasting event took place over the Christmas holidays.' Professor Dumbledore said.

He was stood in front of the whole school and it's Professors in the Great Hall later that day.

'Voldemort decided to attack an innocent family for power,' Professor Dumbledore paused. 'The Prewett family was attacked.'

Gasps from those that did not know filled the room.

'Fortunately, Grace, Fabien and Gideon Prewett managed to survive. Sadly, their parents didn't. Grace, Fabien and Gideon Prewett have not returned to the school at moment and when they do so I beg of you not to fire questions at them or make than uncomfortable or upset in any way. I ask of you if we could have a minute's silence for the loss and devastation that happened during a holiday that should've been full of happiness and joy.'

Everyone in the hall went silent even the Slytherins to James surprise.

But then he reckond that was because they would get into a lot of trouble if they had spoken or laughed.

'Thank you. Let the feast begin!'

'Such a shame that Princess Prewett didn't die, isn't?' Snape asked them, sneering coldly at them as they exited the Great Hall after dinner.

It seemed Snape and his gang had been waiting for them.

Sirius went to lounge at Snape but James reached out to hold him back.

Sirius struggled in James's grip and Remus had to help him keep Sirius back.

Snape and his fellow Slytherin friends looked on in amusement.

'At least her parents are gone. A nasty set of Blood- Traitors they were.'

'They were twice the person you'll ever be Snape!' James yelled.

'And what is that meant to mean?' Snape hissed dangerously.

'That they were better than you. They were kind, loving, caring and so many more things. The very opposite of you.'

'And why would I like to be like them?' Snape spat. 'Do you think being kind, loving or anything else of them things will get you anywhere in life? Far in life? No Potter. It will get you killed.'

'I'd rather be killed than be a cowardly, dirty, slimeball like _you.'_

'Yeah!' Sirius joined in. 'Go was your hair Snape!'

Snape went red.

'I DO WASH MY HAIR!'

'NO YOU DON'T!'

'YES I DO!'

'NO YOU DON'T!'

'YES I DO!'

'He does I would know.' Malfoy interrupted.

'You know?' Sirius said with a horrified look on his face. 'Do you watch him in the shower Lucy Cowboy?'

'What? Ew- no! No!' Malfoy said quickly.

Sirius began laughing.

'YES YOU DO!'

'NO I DON'T!

'YES YOU DO!'

'NO I DON'T!'

'YES YOU-'

'SHUT UP!' Snape yelled. 'I do wash my hair and Lucius doesn't watch me Black!'

'Yeah, okay.' Sirius said rolling his eye.

'Just you wait Black!'

'And what's that meant to mean?'

'I'll get my revenge. And do you know how?'

'No. How?' Sirius said with a blank face and no emotion in his voice, speaking like he was bored.

'I'll take it out on that little girlfriend of yours.'

'What? I don't- ohhh you mean Gracie. YOU BASTARD!'

Sirius started trying to lounge at Snape again.

'Sirius calm down, he can't do anything to Gracie. She's not hear.'

This made Sirius calm down.

'Did you hear that Snape! She isn't here so you can't hurt her!' Sirius stuck his tongue out.

'Maybe not yet. But when she comes back I can. Or maybe if I can't wait, I'll have a little visit to St. Mungo's hospital.'

'How- how- the joke's on you Snape. Gracie isn't at St. Mungo's hospital.'

'But she is Black. She is having therapy appointment weekly, daily even.'

'Yeah, well how would you get into St. Mungo's undetected? They'd see all the slime from your hair on the floor and instantly know you'd been there.'

'Shut up Black,' Snape said through gritted teeth. 'Who said it would be I going into St. Mungo's?'

'You did. About 2 minutes ago.' Remus replied.

Snape didn't answer Remus.

'What do you mean Snape?' James asked.

'St. Mungo's isn't that very well protected you know. You can just stroll in and climb up the stairs to where you want to go. No one would notice you. If you had an Invisibility Charm on and it was so strong because you were one of the most powerful wizards in the world.'

'Wh- what? Are you trying say that you're one of the most powerful wizards in the world Snivellus? HA! That's a good one!' Sirius burst out laughing.

Snape gave Sirius a look of disgust.

'No you idiot. I'm talking about the,' Snape looked around him. 'The Dark Lord.'

James immediately stiffened.

'I mean,' Snape said casually.

'He doesn't have to attack at St. Mungo's. he could always find out where she's staying at. Could be anywhere really, a safe house somewhere but he would find it and them well… Princess Prewett would be _dead.'_

'I'm going to kill you Snape!' Sirius yelled. 'I really am and that stupid Dark Lord of yours! I'll kill you with my bare hands!'

'Um… yeah… we're going to go now.' Remus mumbled dragging Sirius up the marble staircase with Peter trailing behind him.

James glared at Snape before following his friends up the stairs.

'Where are we going?' James asked Remus as he turned down a corridor and not up the stairs to the 7th floor where the Gryffindor Common Room was.

'You'll see.'

James recognised where they were once they were stood outside the familiar gargoyle.

'Password?'

'Chocolate frogs?' James asked.

The Gargoyle remained shut.

'Pumpkin Pasties?' Peter suggested.

The Gargoyle remained shut.

'Cauldron Cakes?' Remus said.

The Gargoyle opened.

'3rd time lucky.' James mumbled to himself as they climbed the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

'Come in!' came from behind the door before they had even knocked.

James opened the door and they filed in.

'Oh, hello. Take a seat. What can I do for you boys?'

They all sat down and looked at Remus.

'Well Sir,' Remus started. 'We were just coming out of the Great Hall for dinner when we met Severus Snape and some of his friends in the Entrance Hall. Snape started talking about how it was a shame Gracie wasn't dead.'

'Go on.' Professor Dumbledore said.

'Basically, Snape said he was going to do something to Gracie, that he would have his revenge or something. Snape said why wait when he could visit her at St. Mungo's and how easy it would be if you were one of the greatest wizards in the world. Of course, we thought he meant himself but then he explain that he was talking about,' Remus paused. '_Voldemort. _Snape went on to say that Voldmeort could find out where Gracie lived and kill her.'

Everyone stayed quiet after Remus's speech.

'I do thank you for telling me this Remus and I will have a word with Mr Snape about threatening people but at least something good has came out of this.'

'What?' Sirius asked.

'Voldemort does not know where Miss Prewett resides.'

'How come you took us to Professor Dumbledore?' James asked Remus as they left Professor Dumbledore's office and started up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room _finally. _

'I thought he should know.' Remus shrugged.

James nodded.

'And Professor Dumbledore's got a point. Now we know that Voldemort doesn't know where Gracie is and therefore can't attack her.' Sirius added in.

'Which is good, very good.' James said.

'Pixie dust.' **(A/N: Peter Pan reference. Merlin. I love that dude. *Sigh*)**

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

It was late, so no one was in the common room and were all up in bed.

There headed to their own dormitory and got changed and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Well, Peter, Remus and Sirius did.

James just looked out the window, his mind swirling with confusing and complicated thoughts.


	22. Let's Have A Group Chat

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! GUESS WHAT! IT ISN'T SUNDAY AND I'M UPDATING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! AHHHH! JOKING. Nah, it's really because I have a really busy weekend. Tomorrow my brothers got a football tourdument then I've got a cowboy themed party/BQQ later that night and on Sunday, I'm going out with my mates to see MONSTERS UNIVERSITY BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME. So, I being the kind person I am decided to update today because I figured out I wouldn't have time during the weekend. Also, SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER! YEAH! 6 WEEKS OFF! Which also means more time to update, YAY!**

**DEDICATED TO: YOU LOT, YEAH THANKS! AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE; YOUR PM'S AMUSE ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: SO, I'M LIKE TOTALLY NOT J.K. ROWLING.**

**A/N: Speaking of J.K. Rowling, did you hear about her writing another book under a different name? Yeah, well I did. It's a crime/mystery thing, I think.**

**CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hey! **

**HESTIA: Hey!**

**ME: So, did you hear about Gracie?**

**HESTIA: I know! It's so sad! At first I thought she was actually dead because she wasn't on the train coming to school but then I found out she was still alive and I was so happy!**

**Me: It is very sad.**

**HESTIA: I really hope she comes back to school again soon! I've missed her! It just isn't the same without her!**

**ME: I know what you mean. I miss her as well **** .**

**HESTIA: Yeah, hopefully she leaves hospital soon. I wish i could see her.**

**ME: Hmm…. Well, you had better be going now. Bye!**

**HESTIA: Bye! **

***Hestia disappears*  
ME: Hmm… that gave me an idea… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**A/N: Also, dedicated to my mum because she asked me what I wanted for breakfast this morning and I said ice cream. She gave me ice cream. I am ice cream for breakfast and it was delicious. Love you mum 3**

22

Fabien and Gideon returned to Hogwarts a couple a weeks later.

Of course, everyone wanted to know what had happened.

People went against what Professor Dumbledore had said at the feast after returning from the holidays and crowded around the Prewett twins for answers.

'Did you see him?'

'Did you fight them?'

'Were you hurt?'

'Where's Grace?'

Of course, the Prewett twins remained tight lipped and didn't utter a word to anyone (maybe except each other) about it.

The day after they had come back to Hogwarts, Fabian and Gideon did come up to Sirius and James and gave them a nod and an awkward hand shake.

No words were exchanged between them.

None were needed to be.

'Potter!' A voice yelled while James and Remus were in the common room.

It was quickly followed by,

'Lily! He won't answer our questions if you speak to him like that!'

Lily, Frank, Alice, Mary, Marlene, Hestia and Emmeline stood in front of him and Remus.

'Erh, what can we do for you then?' Remus asked as the 6 girls and 1 guy sat down opposite them.

'We want answers.' Alice blurted out.

'Fabian and Gideon won't say a thing to us! I mean we understand when they refuse to tell others but we're Grace's friends! We have the right to know what's been going on!' Marlene said.

'We know you're friends with Grace as well so we were wondering what you know.' Mary said quietly.

James and Remus exchanged looks.

James sighed.

'Let's go to the dormitory first.'

They all stood and went to the 2nd year boy's dormitory, grapping some pillows when they arrived to sit on and arranging them into a circle.

'What do you already know?' James asked.

'Well just that she was attacked.' Frank shrugged.

'Well you all, if not most you know why she was attacked and-'

'Why?' Lily interrupted.

James ignored her and carried on.

'-And well Voldemort-'

Some of the girls shuddered at the name and Emmeline and Hestia both squeaked and clutched onto each other.

'-wanted Gracie dead so he broke the protective enchantments surrounding the Prewett household. Basically, they were returning home from visiting the Weasley's and Gracie's parents were immediately killed but Gracie's dad must've managed to send out a call doe help before he died. Gracie arrived through the fireplace and Voldemort… hurt her. Help arrived and Voldemort disappeared. Gracie was sent to St. Mungo's and woke up a short while after. She's having nightmares and… stuff so she's having therapy. I think they're keeping her in the hospital still because of her nightmares, therapy appointments and I don't know if she-'

'What if she commits suicide or harms herself?' Alice asked suddenly.

**(A/N: Just** **wanted to say in case you thought but this wasn't meant as a joke or anything like that because it is serious stuff and I don't want to offend anyone. If it offends you, please tell me. Thanks.)**

James's jaw dropped.

He had never thought of that.

'Oh my Merlin…'

'You have seriously made ne really scared now.' James muttered.

'We have to visit her,' Lily demanded. 'To make sure she's okay.'

'How though?' Frank asked her.

Lily shook her head.

And then they turned to James.

'What?'

'You're going to find a way to get out of this school to visit Grace. If anyone can do it, you can.' Marlene stated.

'Professor Dumbledore won't let us leave.' Mary added.

'You have to James!' Alice begged.

'Fine but no promises.'

Everyone cheered.

'But who's going?'

Everyone raised their hands.

'Uh… that's a bit too many…' James mumbled.

'I agree,' Remus said. 'Too many people with attract too much attention.'

'How do we decide then?' Marlene questioned.

'First of, I think only 5 people should go. Potter obviously has to go and Black as well as he's been downright miserable recently.' Lily said.

_Sirius would be happy with that decision. Even if he wasn't here at that moment. _

'Then, Alice's, Remus's, Marlene's, Mary's, Hestia's, Franks's Emmeline's, Peter's and my name should be picked out from a hat.' Lily said.

Everyone agreed that was the best idea.

'Peter uh… won't want to come so you don't need to put his name down…' James said.

'Why not? Where are Sirius and Peter anyway?' Marlene asked.

'He doesn't like sneaking around,; James lied, he knew Peter wouldn't want to visit Gracie as he was jealous of her and if Peter's name was picked it wouldn't be fair to those who wanted to actually go.

'And they got hungry so they went to dinner early.'

They were really at the kitchens.

But they didn't need to know that.

'Okay,' Mary said. 'I'll rip some parchment up and write all of names down on them.'

Mary did that with an old piece of parchment and put them in a Gryffindor hat James had found,

**(A/N: I actually did this. So the 3 names that are pulled out are the people I pulled out ha-ha.)**

'Okay,' James shuffled around the pieces of parchment in the hat and he pulled one out.

'The first person going is…' he paused for dramatic effect. 'Marlene.'

Marlene beamed.

'I can't wait to see her!'

'The next person going is,' he picked out another name. 'Emmeline.'

'I can't believe I'm gonna go!'

'And lastly,' James picked the final name. 'Lily.'

'I can finally see her now!'

'Commiserations to the rest of you.' James said.

'When will we be going?' Marlene asked excitedly.

'Hopefully soon. I'll inform you when.'

'We're doing what?'

'For the last time Sirius, we're sneaking out to go and see Gracie with Lily. Emmeline and Marlene.'

'I heard you the first time. And Lily agreed to this? Wow.'

James shrugged.

'When are we going?'

'As soon as we find a way out of the castle.' James replied.

'I'm on it.'

'Yeah so am I.' James rolled his eyes,

'I knew there was a reason why you're my best friend James.'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome I know.

'You're not that awesome James.' Remus interrupting, chuckling.

'Hey! My best friend is totally awesome!' Sirius said. 'Don't skit Remus!'

'I'm not skitting anyone,' Remus said. 'I only came over to say goodbye. I'm visiting my mum again.'

'Oh right.'

'Yeah. Bye then guys.'

'Bye!' they called out to him as he left to dormitory to visit his 'sick mum'.

'Where is he going?' James muttered to himself.

'Dunno,' Sirius supplied unhelpfully.

'He must be going somewhere though!' James said, looking out the window for some sort of inspiration when he noticed the full moon.

His gaze still on it, he said flatly,

'We're going to the library Sirius.'

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter sucks. It's really short. I'm sorry. Please forgive me? **


	23. The Silver Circle

**A/N: So sorry guys. I haven't updated all week and I practically said I would. Though I do have some excuses even though there not very good. I need internet for this chapter and on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday I had none. On Thursday and Friday, I can't even remember what I did and yesterday I woke up mid-day and went to a concert later that evening so I was sort of busy. BUT ALSO, I wrote the start of this chapter during the week but I didn't save it and went my dad turn my computer fully off because the internet wasn't working properly because of the thunder and lightening, word hasn't 'recovered' it, sadly. Today, my brother Jack changed his pass code on his IPad and forgot what I was so I had to fix it for about 2 whole hours when I was MEANT to be writing! Let's start from the beginning again! YAY!**

**DEDICATED TO: WIKIPEDIA, FOR ALL THE INFO. CHEERS.**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, HARRY POTTER AIN'T MINE.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: So basically, I couldn't think of anyone to speak to during this chapter unfortunately so I decided I would talk to you and well, myself because I AM AWESOME LIKE THAT!**

**First off, WARNING! This chapter contains lots of information you may or may not find boring, personally I find it a lot to deal with so I won't be offended if you just skim or skip it or whatever. Also, while we're on the topic of information, THANK YOU WIKIPEDIA! I wouldn't have this information without you. You know what; I don't think I've dedicated a chapter to a website before… I don't think anyone has…**

**Oh well. IT'S GOOD TO BE DIFFERENT!**

**Speaking of being difference, you may or may not have guessed from the last chapter that this chapter is where James and Sirius go and do some certain research on a certain something in a certain Hogwarts library about one of their certain best friends. Certain best friends? That doesn't even make sense.**

**Oh well. YOLO! Yeah people. It's motto time!**

**So I reckon I should stop now, so you can read the chapter or maybe you've already started it because you skip my conversations of the chapters… **

**Oh well. I've said oh well 3 times now.**

**Oh well. FOUR!**

**Bye guys. Hope you like the chapter!**

23

'_We're going to the library Sirius.'_

'What?'

'Not this again,' James sighed. 'You did this before when I was telling you about going to visit Gracie.' He rolled his eyes.

'Well sorry,' Sirius huffed. 'Sometimes these things take time to digest.'

'Well, while it digests, I'm going upstairs to get the invisibility cloak so we don't get caught.' James said, starting to climb the steps to the dormitory.

'WE? JAMES POTTER THERE IS NO WE!' Sirius yelled up the stairs jokingly.

'OKAY SIRIUS!' James chuckled, opening his trunk and picking up the invisibility cloak that had been in his family for generations.

He headed back downstairs only to be met with a stone-faced Sirius.

'James Potter,' Sirius cleared his throat. 'I have spoken to my- er- self and have decided that I will go no further with you on your mission if you do not tell me what the mission is.'

James gave Sirius an odd look.

'That was rather a large mouthful. You're acting really serious.'

'Well of course. I am-'

James cut him off.

'Not this again. I'll explain when we get there.'

'Because you are my friend I will come with you. But if we are at the library and what you tell me does not spark my interest I will have to leave!' Sirius cried dramatically.

'Yeah. Okay. Whatever.' James muttered and through the cloak over them.

James pushed the portrait hole open and they left the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the Fat Lady's cries.

'Where are you? What are you doing? Come back!'

They arrived quite quickly at the library without meeting Filch and/or Mrs Norris.

The doors creaked loudly as they opened it.

The library was dark and you could hardly see a thing. Only some light came from the windows and all it did was create shadows.

'Okay,' Sirius whispered. 'What are we doing here?'

'I had this _feeling.' _James started off.

'You had a _feeling.' _Sirius repeated.

'Yes, that the full moon had something to do with Remus's disappearances.'

'Okay…'

'I know it doesn't sound very believable but-'

'Look James, if you had a _feeling_ that's great. So why don't we act on that feeling and go and try and find some information?'

'That's a great idea,' James answered. 'But, we need to see. Lumos.'

James's wand tip lit up and next to him, Sirius did the same.

James asked hopefully.

'Not a clue. How do we even know if there is any books on full moons is this library?'

'It's the Hogwarts library Sirius. There's bound to be books on nearly anything.'

'For once, he's right.'

The voice made them jump.

'Hey!' James said reflectively, then putting a hand over his mouth.

'Oh it's _you.' _Sirius said bitterly.

It seemed Sirius had located the speaker before James.

James finally discovered who it was to find 'The Man in the Portrait' in a picture frame of a meadow full of daisies.

'Loving the background,' Sirius snorted. 'Are you making a daisy chain for yourself?'

The Man in the Portrait through Sirius a glare.

'No I'm not,' The Man in the Portrait said. 'Now, do you want my help or not?'

'Actually-'

James placed a hand over Sirius's mouth.

'We'd love your help. Wouldn't we Sirius?'

Sirius protests were muffled.

'So can you tell us where the books on the full moons are?' James asked.

'Keep going ahead, turn left, then right and then the 7th row. You should find books on moon cycles and the like.' The Man in the Portrait replied boredly.

'Thanks.' James said.

'You're welcome.'

'Are you going to tell on us?' Sirius questioned after finally removing James's hand from covering his mouth.

'No. I have no proof anyway. I'm talking to fin air.'

In some sort of way he was speaking the truth. To him, James and Sirius were invisible. He could only hear their voices.

'Now I'm off. Good luck.' The Man in the Portrait left.

'C'mon.' James muttered.

They followed The Man in the Portrait's instructions and found themselves in front of a whole section dedicated to moons.

'Let's take some books and go.' Sirius said.

'Why?'

'Filch might have a nose in and that portrait do might be spying on us.' Sirius said quietly.

'Fine.'

James quickly scanned for some books that might be of use.

'_The Lunar Phase by Donald Williams' 'Full Moon Names by Quentin Robertson' 'Lunar and Lunisolar Calendars by Carole Pederson' 'Lunar Eclipses by Jane Rodd' 'The Full Moon- All You Need To Know by Kieran Davidson'_

James stared at the books he and Sirius had collected in front of him. They hadn't gotten many; they wouldn't have been able to carry them all.

James and Sirius decided they would read the books in the kitchens for privacy.

That's where they were now.

They each had a book each and were skimming through it.

'This one is useless,' Sirius said, picking up _'Full Moon Names by Quentin Robertson.' _'Listen to this:Historically, month names are names of moons in lunisolar calendars. Since the introduction of the solar Julian calendar in the Roman Empire, and later the Gregorian calendar worldwide, month names have ceased to be perceived as "moon names". The traditional Old English month names were equated with the names of the Julian calendar from an early time. Some full moons have developed new names in modern times, e.g. the blue moon, and the names "harvest moon" and "hunter's moon" for the full moons of autumn. Then it just lists all of the names.'

'Put it to one side and pick up another.' James replied, not looking up from his own book _'The Lunar Phase by Donald Williams'_

'A full moon is the lunar phase that occurs when the Moon is completely illuminated as seen from the Earth. This occurs when the Moon is in opposition with the Sun (when it is on the opposite side of the Earth from the Sun). This means that the hemisphere of the Moon that is facing the Earth (the near side is almost fully illuminated by the Sun and appears round (while the far side is almost completely unilluminated).' James read out.

'Basically, it when the moon looks like a silver circle.' Sirius said, flicking through _'Lunar and Lunisolar Calendars by Carole Pederson.' _

'A lunar calendar is a calendar that is based on cycles of the lunar phase. Because there are about twelve lunations (synodic months) in a solar year, this period (354.37 days) is sometimes referred to as a lunar year. The time interval between similar lunar phases—the synodic month—averages about 29.53 days. Therefore, in those lunar calendars in which each month begins on the new moon, the full moon falls on either the 14th or 15th of the lunar month. Because lunar months have a whole number of days, lunar months may be either 29 or 30 days long. Then all the dates of the Full Moons are listen in the past and present. I guess you want them written down?'

'Not all of them Sirius just the next ones until the end of the year.' James said.

Sirius asked a House-Elf who turned out to be Toby for a something to write on and with.

Toby returned soon after with some parchment, ink and a quill.

Sirius wrote down the dates.

'Lunar eclipses can occur only at full moon, where the moon's orbit allows it to pass through the Earth's shadow. Lunar eclipses do not occur every month because the moon usually passes above or below the Earth's shadow (which is mostly restricted to the ecliptic plane). Lunar eclipses can occur only when the full moon occurs near the two nodes of the orbit, either the ascending or descending node. This causes eclipses to only occur about every 6 months, and often 2 weeks before or after a solar eclipse at new moon at the opposite node,' Sirius read out from _'Lunar Eclipses by Jane Rodd' _' I really do not get half of this stuff. I mean, why not just call it the silver circle that happens once a month like I do?'

James rolled his eyes.

'Because it's too simple. Not everyone likes simple.'

'This is the last one,' James said, holding up _'The Full Moon- All You Need To Know by Kieran Davidson.'_

'Why didn't we read that one in the first place? It says all you need to know.'

James shrugged.

'It just mentions the same stuff as all the other ones.'

'All you need to know. I need it.' Sirius muttered.

'Wait.'

'I know that look,' Sirius said, eyeing James suspiciously. 'You've found what you were looking for.'

'I have,' James nodded. 'Listen to this: Every full moon, Humans or Half-Breeds as they are sometimes called change into their Wolf form for the night. Werewolves are very dangerous during the full moon and should not be approached as they will bite you and turn you into a Werewolf as well even if you are a friend or foe because they, with their minds taken over, do not know any difference. Many people have been bitten and do not survive the bite or the first transformation. There is no current cure.'

'James…' Sirius said slowly.

'Hmm?'

'You think Remus is a Werewolf don't you?' Sirius asked warily.

'Uh… yes. I'm not completely sure. It just Remus seems to be gone during the full moon time and once I heard a howl during the full moon…'

'Let's not jump to any conclusions first okay?'

'Okay,' James agreed. 'I think the best thing is to see when he next disappears and see if they are around the next full moons.'

'Agreed.'

'We won't speak a word of this to anybody. Not until we're sure.' James said.

'Agreed.

'If he is a Werewolf we will still stick by him because he is our friend.'

'Agreed.'


	24. We've got a Bingo'

**A/N: So I'm back and I'm updating obviously. But first I would like to share some news with you. On Monday while I was in ASDA (Walmart if you live in America) I saw this guy with lots of small tattoos on his arm and one of them to my delight was the Deathly Hallows symbol. Of course, me being well me, got really excited and started tearing up and jumping up and down and the girl the guy was with was staring at me as I clutched onto my brothers arms freaking out. Yep. Sorry for the delay but I sadly do have a social life. Which some of you may or may not find shocking.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE YEAH!**

**DEDICATED TO: NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM BECAUSE IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY THE OTHER DAY, HARRY POTTER BECAUSE IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY THE OTHER DAY AND JK ROWLING BECAUSE EIT WAS HER BIRTHDAY THE OTHER DAY AND SHE INVENTED THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE AND CHANGE LIVES. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: HEY STU!**

**STU: Stu?**

**ME: Yes, Stu. It's shortened for Stuart which is your name duh.**

**STU: Oh. Erm, do you mind not calling me that?**

**ME: What? Why not?**

**STU: I don't really like the sound it. it makes me feel like a meal. You know because stew is a meal?**

**ME: Huh. Stu the meal. I like it.**

**STU: Yes, stew is a meal however I am not.**

**ME: Oh I never would've guessed.**

**STU: …**

**ME: So, I heard that while Grace is in hospital you are filling in for the Gryffindor Seeker. How on earth did that happen?**

**STU: HEY!**

**ME: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. **

**STU: Good. Now I have go to my first practice. I cant be late it wont make a good first impression.**

**ME: Oh, yeah. Yeah okay. Bye.**

**STU: Bye!**

***Stu disappears***

**ME: Stu the meal.*In a singing voice* STUUUUUUUUUUU STUUUUUUUU STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ON WITH THE STORY!**

24

True to their word when Remus returned James and Sirius didn't say a word to him and acted 'normal'.

Normal for them was hexing Snivellus everytime they saw him in the corridors and landing detention.

Normal for other people was studying and… probably not causing mischief.

'JAMES! THE QUAFFLE JUST FLEW RIGHT PAST YOU!'

He jumped.

It seemed that he had spaced out during Quidditch practice.

'SORRY!' He yelled back to Dorcas.

She shook her head at him.

This time, when Dirk passed him the Quaffle, he actually managed to catch it and throw it towards one of the goals where it was saved.

'Catch!' He threw the Quaffle to Bilius who caught it.

'DUCK JAMES!'

He managed just in time to duck before the Bludger that had snuck up behind him hit him in the head.

'SORRY JAMES!' Fabian said and he flew past him to hit the Bludger away.

'IT'S FINE!'

Soon afterwards, practice was called to an end.

The replacement Seeker, some Stu guy had been alright during practice but of course wasn't as good as Gracie.

'We'll meet up again soon,' Dorcas said. 'We're playing Hufflepuff so we're really not under that much stress but remember, _never underestimate your opponent.' _

We them final words, the team parted.

James met up with Sirius, Remus and Peter who had been watching practice to the stands.

'Good practice.' Sirius said clapping James on the back.

'Thanks. I was pretty good wasn't I?'

'You missed the Quaffle and you nearly got hit with a Bludger.' Remus rolled his eyes.

James pouted.

'That was because I was thinking.'

'About what?' Remus questioned with raised eyebrows.

James shuffled a bit.

'Er,'

He raked his mind for an innocent topic.

'That Valentine's day is this month.'

Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

'Thinking of asking Lily out again?'

James shrugged.

'I can't really.'

'Why not?' Peter asked.

'Because apparently, according to Gracie, there needs to be fireworks there each time and I do not want to know what will happen to me if I ask Lily out and there is no fireworks.' James shuddered.

'I know!' Sirius said excitedly.

'What?'

'We visit Gracie on Valentines day!'

'That's a brilliant idea!' James cheered.

'Yeah, except that Valentine's day is on a Monday so we have school.' Remus pointed out.

Sirius dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

'So?'

'Good luck trying to convince Lily.' Remus mumbled to himself.

'How do you know Gracie will have a firework with her when you ask Gracie out?' Peter asked.

Rather stupidly in James's opinion.

'Gracie always has fireworks on her for moments like these.' James told him.

'Wait…' Remus said slowly. 'Grace carries fireworks on her?'

'You didn't know?'

'How can she carry them around with her? They could go off at any moment! She is too young to carry them around. SHE COULD DIE!' Remus paced in their dormitory after they returned from the Quidditch Pitch.

'She's carried them around for ages and nothing ever happened. Gracie carried dangerous stuff around all the time and no one if goes off or anything.' Sirius said.

'SHE CARRIES OTHER STUFF AROUND?' Remus bellowed.

'Er… yeah.' Sirius answered rather shocked at Remus's reaction.

'I'm having a very serious talk to her about this when she gets back!' Remus fumed.

'Well, while you practice your speech on what to say to Gracie with Peter, me and Sirius are going out hopefully try and find a secret passage to lead us out of Hogwarts.' James said, grabbing his invisiblility cloak.

Sirius thanked him as they left the dormitory.

'So where are we starting?' Sirius asked as they left the common room after putting the invisibility cloak over them.

'Who's there? come back! where are you?'

They ignored the Fat Lady's calls like always.

'Work our was downwards.' James shrugged.

'Good idea as any.' Sirius answered.

They were starting on the fifth floor when Sirius spoke up.

'Hey James...'

'Yes?'

'What exactly are we looking for?' Sirius questioned.

'I don't know. Something unusual or out of place...'

'Like this picture of a vase of flowers is on the wall in this corridor when the other pictures hung up on this corridor are people?'

'Exactly! Lets go check it out.'

So they did.

Which really meant staring at the picture.

Sirius reached out and ticked the flowers.

'What? It might be the same as the kitchens.'

'Good point. But I don't think it is.' James said.

'Let's just...'

Sirius tried to move the portrait off the wall.

'What are you doing?' James asked as Sirius contuined to try and pry the picture off the wall.

'Trying to get it to come off.'

James shook his head.

'Come on, lets go down to the next floor.'

So they did.

They arrived at the fourth floor and wondered around for a bit.

'There's nothing-' Sirius groaned.

'Wait.' James cut him off. He then pointed at a lone, large mirror on a wall.

'Why is there a mirror in a corridor at Hogwarts. A little strange don't you think?' James said with raised eyebrows.

'A little. Or maybe a lot...'

'Alohomora.' James said, waving his wand at the mirror.

Nothing happened.

'Should I poke it?' Sirius said, poking it.

'That was stupid Sirius.' James said, giving him an odd look.

'What can I say? I'm like that.'

'Why yes. Yes you are.'

'So that's why I'm going to try and open it again.'

Sirius placed his hands on the left side off the mirror and pulled.

'Help us a bit James.' Sirius said after a few tires.

James joined him in trying and the mirror lifted up a little.

'Did you see that?' James asked excitedly.

'I sure did,' Sirius replied. 'Maybe...'

Sirius ran his hands across the mirrors frame when he reached the bottom.

'I've got it, a handle!'

The handle was hidden very well and after pulling and pulling the mirror upwards it rose. It was now only held to the way by the top of the mirror and was laying flat above there heads.

They excitedly went inside and shut the mirror behind them.

The lights, which were a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, automatically flickered on.

The room was large, very large. It made grey stone walls that were covered in dust and spider webs. A fireplace was placed in the middle of one of the walls and looked like it hadn't been used in years. Bookshelves lined the walls and were filled with small and large books and on closer look were all to do with different subjects. Many were old and falling to pieces. In the room was 3 red sofas and 2 red armchairs with blue pillows scattered on them. Dust covered them. They were placed across or next to fireplace so they were surrounding it. The blue rug on the floor, that matched the pillows was all dust filled. A small wooden table was placed in the middle of the sofas, armchairs and the fireplace.

And there was still lots of space in the room.

'Look at it!' Sirius said happily.

'It's huge!' James added in.

'This can totally be our place and no one else will know about it.'

'Agreed.' James said looking around the room.

'Hey James look!' Sirius shouted.

'What?'

He went over to where Sirius stood.

Sirius pointed to a door he had open that had a passage that led to _somewhere. _

'Woah...'

'Where do you reckon it goes to?' Sirius asked.

'I have a sneaking feeling that it leads to Hogsmeade.'James replied.

'We've got a Bingo.'

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and the other day I realised I had 17 reviews on this story so far so thank you guys so much if you have reviewed! I was thinking… maybe with could round it up to 20? Maybe try and get it to 20 after I've posted the next chapter? Thank you!**


	25. A Texi or a Cabe

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but at least im sticking to my promise of at least one chapter a week, right? So I'm fairly likely to get a chapter written on either Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday because I'm stuck at my nans house and there's no internet there which means I can't get distracted by any fanfictions to read.**

**DEDICATED TO: CATHERINESMACKAY! THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING1 I REALISED YOU HAVE REVIEWED BEFORE AND I WAS READING IT AND THOUGHT HMM… MAYBE GRACIE AND SIRIUS SHOULD BE COME HEADMASTERS AGAIN FOR A BIT. SO LOOK FOR TO THAT!**

**DISCLIAMER: I ONLY OWN GRACIE AND NO ONE ELSE. JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER!**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHATPER-**

**ME: Hi Tom!**

**TOM THE BARMAN: Hello. What can I get for you today?**

**ME: Oh, a Firewhiskey!**

**TOM THE BARMAN: Wait a minute, you're not of age yet are you?**

**ME: Yes? No? I am of age… huh huh.**

**TOM THE BARMAN: I know you're lying.**

**ME: No I'm not.**

**TOM THE BARMAN: Tell me the truth or I'll never serve you again.**

**ME: I'll just go to the Hogshead!**

**TOM THE BARMAN: Really?**

**ME: Okay I'm not of age. I'll just have a butterbear.**

**TOM THE BARMAN: Hear you go.**

***Tom passes me a butterbear***

**ME: Cheers.**

**TOM THE BARMAN: I have to go now to serve my customers.**

**ME: Okay bye.**

**TOM THE BARMAN: Bye!**

***Tom disappears***

**ME: I can't believe I couldn't have any firewhiskey! *sigh* ON WITH THE STORY!**

25

'No.'

'What? Why not?' James asked.

'Because Potter, I am not skiving school.'

'Oh c'mon Evans. Live a little.' Sirius said.

Lily glared at him.

'I don't even understand why we have to go tomorrow anyway.' She huffed.

'Because it's Valentine's day tomorrow Lily.' Emmeline said with a dreamy look on her face.

James gave her an odd look.

'So?'

'Sometimes you can be so clueless Lily.' Marlene rolled her.

'I am not clueless!' Lily protested.

'Right,' James said. 'When are we going then?' He questioned.

'Tomorrow.' Sirius, Marlene and Emmeline said.

'Today.' Lily said.

'What?'

'We go today. Today is a Sunday, therefore if we go today we do not miss any classes.'

'Lily! Why are you bothered about classes?' Sirius groaned.

'Because I care about my education Black. You wouldn't understand.' She snorted.

'And what's that meant to mean?' He narrowed his eyes.

'That you are an-'

'You two! Please be quiet!' Marlene shouted.

Everyone turned to stare at her in shock.

'We'll gotoday.' She said firmly.

James and Sirius immidately were against her decision.

'What? No!'

'You can't get there without floo powder! We have the floo powder so we decide when-'

'You haven't got any floo powder.' Marlene stated.

'What? Yes we have!' Sirius said loudly.

'No you haven't. Gracie's got it in her cabinet upstairs in our dormitory. Which you can't get up to because your _boys.' _Marlene smirked at their faces.

Sirius and James had lost. They need one of the girls to get the floo powder for them. They couldn't get up the girls' staircase.

'Fine,' Sirius growled. 'We go today. Go and get the floo powder then.'

'What?'

'If we're going today we're going now.' Sirius said firmly. He was obviously pissed off.

'Fine.' Lily went upstairs to get the floo powder.

She returned a minute later.

'Got it.' She held up a small pouch that was filled with the green powder.

'Good. Now put these on.' Sirius said, holding up 3 blindfolds.

'What?'

'No!'

'Why?'

'Because we found the secret passageway out of the school and we decided that we didn't want to share it, sorry.' James said bitterly. He was annoyed as well. Sirius was meant to spend Valentine's day with Gracie and he was going ask Lily out as well. Now they couldn't because they were going on the 13th so they _didn't miss school._

'You better not ditch us.' Marlene said.

'We won't. Hold on to our arms then.'

So the girls held tightly on their arms as Sirius and James led them to the four floor to the mirror.

Of course, they got a few strange looks and nearly had to give an explanation to Professor Wonderstruck but they made it.

Sirius opened the mirror and the closed it.

'We're nearly there now. When we get into the actual passage you can take them blindfolds off.'

Sirius opened the door and James ushered the girls in before closing the door behind them.

'You can take the blindfolds off now.' James said.

The girls took them off.

'Well it's nice…'

It wasn't really. It was rather like the room. It was dark, cold and dusty. Cobwebs were on the walls and there were no lights.

'Lumos.' Sirius said everyone then copied his idea afterwards.

'Let's go. Sirius will lead. I'll go last.' James said and they began walking down the passage.

They walked in silence for most it.

20 minutes into the walk James realised that they had only guessed where the passage led. What if it led somewhere else?

They really should've checked it out before they actually used it to visit Gracie.

It was too late now.

The passage was going downwards which it needed to do obviously because they had started out on the fourth floor, and then it levelled out and then suddenly.

'Ahh!' Sirius said ahead of them was a slope going downwards. Sirius hadn't seen it and had stepped forwards and fell down it.

'Do we have to?' Lily asked.

'What do you think?' Emmeline said and slid down after Sirius.

Lily hesitated them went after Emmeline, then Marlene went and then James.

'Ow!'

'Get off!'

'You're crushing me!'

James landed with a flop on top of Marlene.

'Do- you- mind?' Sirius groaned he was at the bottom of the dog pile.

'Sorry.'

James stood up first as he was at the top and then was followed by everyone else.

'Where do you think we are?' Emmeline questioned looking around the basement they had landed in.

Crates and boxes were scattered in the room and there was a staircase leading upwards.

'Zonko's.' Sirius said quietly.

'How did you know that?' James looked at him in surprise.

'It says on the boxes.' Sirius shrugged.

Then Sirius and James went wide eyes and rushed towards the boxes.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Sirius cried out happily when he found that the boxes were full of prank items.

'Look at these! We could-' James said happily.

'No Potter! You're not stealing!' Lily shouted at him.

'Keep it down.' Marlene hissed glancing upstairs worriedly.

'The shop is obviously above us and we still need that fireplace to floo from… an office! Where would an office be…? Above the shop!' James mumbled to himself.

'Right. Let's just go. Stick with each other closely. If anyone asks we start Hogwarts in September.' Sirius said.

'Start in September? I'm sorry but I don't think-'

'Shh.'

They started slowly up the stairs to the shop.

'Sirius opened a tiny bit of the door leading to the shop and looked.

He sighed out in relief.

'On the other side is the office! There's another door that must lead to the shop.'

'Well that saves us going upstairs.' James shrugged.

'And there's a fireplace!' Sirius said, fully opening the door.

'Lily floo powder.' James demanded.

Lily reached in and took the floo powder out of her pocket.

'Lily you can go first, wait for us on the other side.' James told her.

'Where am I flooing to?'

'The Leaky Cauldron.' James and Sirius said.

'The Leaky Cauldron!' Lily said, throwing the floo powder in the fireplace and disappearing.

James could hear the noise from the shop on the other side of the door. Children's and adult's laughter, things exploding or making weird noises and,

'Yes, I'll go and get some more now from storage. I'll be back in a minute.'

'Quickly!'

Luckily Marlene and Sirius had already gone.

'Go Emmeline. Someone's coming!'

'The Leaky Cauldron!'

Emmeline disappeared just as the door began to open-

James grabbed a handful, threw it in the flames and-

'Hey! What-'

'The Leaky Cauldron!' James yelled and he began traveling to his destination with his eyes closed and his elbows tucked in.

He stumbled out of the fireplace a few seconds after.

He looked around the leaky cauldron. Drunks sat in one corner and Tom the barman stood behind the counter, washing some mugs. A couple were holding hands and eating at another table and his friends were crouched down in the corner.

James walked quickly over to them.

'Why are you-?' He was going to ask why they were crouching down and nearly hiding under a table when Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth; silently pointing to two people James hadn't spotted before.

_His parents._

James cursed.

Why today of all days did his parents decide to visit Diagon Alley?

Just his luck.

'We have to crawl. I'm dead if they see us her. Follow.' James began crawling and working his way through the tables.

They had to go slowly or the floor boards would creek which would alert people of their presence.

Unluckily for them, they had to go right past where his parents were sitting to get to the door.

Holding his breath he crawled past his parents like he used to do as a toddler.

Which was kind of awkward…

He had nearly made it past when his mother dropped her napkin.

James froze as she reached down the pick it up. His mother's hand felt around for it and nearly touched his own hand.

'_No, no, no, no!' _James said inside his head and cheered silently inside when his mother picked up the napkin without discovering her only son that was meant to be at Hogwarts at this very moment in time wasn't there and was under the table her and her husband were eating at in The Leaky Cauldron.

He crawled passed and opened the door on his hands and knees and prayed no one would see it opening.

James did a mini victory dance when he made it outside. The other 4, Emmeline, Sirius, Marlene and Lily, turned up soon after him.

'C'mon then.' He began walking.'

'We need to get Texi or is it a Cabe? Or a bus?' James looked at Lily.

'You mean a Taxi or a Cab?' She asked.

James nodded.

'Where can we get one?'

'Well first of I hope you have some money.'

'I do.' James said proudly, reaching into his pocket and finding pulling out some Galleons.

'You idiot,' Lily face palmed. 'You need Muggle money.'

James frowned.

'Well that's a bit stupid isn't it? I'll just change it at Gringotts.' He shrugged.

'Gringotts in Diagon Alley so don't we need to go back to The Leaky Cauldron?' Emmeline pointed out.

'No way am I going back there and risking my life again.' James said firmly.

'Your life? That's a bit dramatic don't you think?' Marlene chuckled.

'Not really.' James shook his head.

'I have an idea.' Sirius spoke up.

'Please share then.' Lily said sourly.

'We confound the tanki driver so we don't have to pay!' Sirius suggested.

'I like it!' James said immediately, high fiving his best friend.

'No! That's stealing! It's wrong! And what about if the spell goes wrong and he gets confusedon how to drive and then we die?'Lilyprotested against the idea.

'He won't forget to drive! We'll confound him afterwards!'

'Sirius, I never thought I would say this but you are a genius,' James said, wiping away a fake tear. 'I am so proud.'

'Why thank you James.'

**A/N: I think I have an immediately spelt wrong in there somewhere so sorry and I have 18 reviews now! Yay! So last chapter I asked if I could make it 20. So please review! Thank you! Also, I'm so sorry for posting a day late! So this chapter is last week's chapter, you'll still get another for this week. My excuse is, I started writing this last night, got halfway through and then my dad wanted to go on the computer so I had to give it to him and dint finished it until today1 So I'm very sorry about that! I'll try and get the next chapter to you earlier than usual to say sorry. Okay?**


	26. Dragon Bites

**A/N: So I promised you guys I would update earlier to apologise. So here I am, updating. On a Thursday! Really, I just thought to myself that I HAD to update today because tomorrow I'm going to Alton Towers (again) with my family and my friend's family and it didn't feel right to update at the weekend because that's when I normally update and I said I would update earlier like I said before. Yep.**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER AIN'T MINE.**

**DEDICATED TO: CATHERINESMACKAY FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! THANK YOU!**

**A/N: ALSO… I GOT 19 REVIEWS NOT 20. *SAD FACE***

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hello.**

**LIAM: Hi!**

**ME: How are you? I heard you were at St Mungo's!**

**LIAM: Yes I am. It's boring there. But Gracie keeps me company.**

**ME: Ohh, are you on the same ward as her?**

**LIAM: Yeah, the Poppy Goldrush one. She's not there all the time though. **

**ME: Oh isn't she?**

**LIAM: Nope and it's very boring without her!**

**ME: I have no doubt that it is. Oh! I see the Healer is here to see you! Bye!**

**LIAM: Bye!**

***Liam disappears***

**ME: Well he was a nice kid. ON WITH THE STORY!**

26

'_Why thank you James.'_

'You're welcome.'

'I still don't like it. Why can't we get the Knight Bus?' Lily asked.

'We thought of that but then we figured the people on the bus would ask questions so we were left with this idea.' James replied.

'Hmm.' Lily said.

'Look do you want to see Gracie or not?'

Lily nodded.

'Fine.'

'First one to get a Tuxi to stop… is awesome.' Sirius declared.

'Is awesome?' Lily snorted.

'Yes.' Sirius said.

'I'm in!' James said, running forwards onto the street. He was suddenly tugged backwards.

'You idiot! You'll be killed!' Lily shouted at him.

_She cared._

'Aww! Lily you care!'

'Or maybe I don't want to have to carry your dead body back to Hogwarts, explain what happen to Professor Dumbledore and tell him why you were in London while we should be in school!'

'Nah, I think you care,' James told her softly. 'It's okay Lily, I care about you to.'

Lily turned red.

'POTTER!'

'Hey guys!' Marlene called making them turn to face her.

'We got one!'

James and Lily walked over to Emmeline, Sirius and Marlene who were standing next to a blue car.

'Awesome!' James said; discontinuing his conversation/argument with Lily.

'Alright let's get in.' James said.

'Urgh, there's 5 of us and only 4 seats left.' Emmeline said quietly so the driver couldn't hear her.

'Someone crouches down then.' James suggested.

'You can do that then. You suggested it.' Marlene snorted.

'Fine.'

Lily sat in the front with the driver and Sirius, Marlene and Emmeline sat in the back. James unfortunately had to sit on the floor in front of Sirius who started kicking him with his foot as the car started moving.

James glared at him.

'Where are you going?' The driver asked.

'Urgh, a shop called Purge and Dowse Ltd.' Sirius said unsurely.

'I've heard of there, it's not open. Why are you going there?' The driver asked suspiciously.

'Oh to meet our parents.' Emmeline lied quickly.

'Oh right.'

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey which was only 10 minutes. It seemed quite short but for James it was the longest 10 minutes of his life.

Sirius was kicking him, he was squished and couldn't move, when they stopped he was jerked head first into the seat and it smelled really badly.

With one finally jerk the car finally stopped outside their destination.

'Thank you.' Marlene said, opening the door.

'That'll be-'

Lily took her wand out.

'You're a witch.' The driver stated.

'Obl-' Lily started a look on her face that said that she really didn't want to do the spell.

'Wait! I know about witches and wizards! My brother's one!'

Lily stopped saying the spell and everyone froze.

'My brothers a Muggle-Born, he went to Hogwarts.'

If this Muggle knew about Hogwarts then he must be telling the truth.

'Okay we believe you if you know about Hogwarts.' James piped up.

'Where did you come from?' The driver asked shocked.

'Behind the seat. I'm still sitting there right now actually.' James said smartly.

The driver shook his head.

'You're good at keeping quiet.'

Marlene snorted.

'James can't keep quiet for 10 minutes.'

'I just did Marlene!' James pointed out.

Marlene struggled for a comeback.

'Well- well- that's because you had to!' She stuck his tongue out at him.

'Well-'

The driver cleared his throat.

'This is nice and all but do you mind paying me now? I have other jobs to do.'

Lily, James, Marlene, Sirius and Emmeline all exchanged glances.

'You see-'

'That's why you were going to oblivated me wasn't it?' The driver said cutting James off.

'Uh, yes.'

'I know!' Emmeline said loudly, making everyone jump. 'We only have wizards' money so we can pay you with that and you can ask your brother to change it for you at Gringotts!'

'Good idea!'

'I'm willing to do that.' The driver agreed.

'Well here are 2 galleons. I think that should cover the cost if it doesn't send me an owl.' James gave the man the 2 gold coins after wriggling around a bit in the little space he had to reach into his pocket to get the coins.

'Thanks.' The driver took the coins.

'Bye.'

They got out the car.

'Bye!' The driver said and drove off.

'C'mon.'

James walked up to the dummy/model thing that was in the window of the empty store.

'We're here because my friend has been bitten by a dragon.' James said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

James stood on Sirius foot.

'Ahh!' Sirius screamed, clutching his foot.

The dummy/model thing nodded.

James went through and came out in St Mungo's.

Witches and Wizards were scattered throughout the room. Healers, patients and visits talking, reading Witch Weekly or The Daily Prophet, demanding information from people, crying out in pain, arguing, asking the witch at the reception desk where their relatives were staying.

In other words it was loud and busy.

Very loud and busy.

'What was that for?' Sirius came up behind him, demanding an answer.

'To make it believable,' James shrugged. 'And it was revenge for kicking me.'

'Fair enough.'

'Bitten by a Dragon Potter? There wasn't even any blood!' Lily snorted.

'So? She believed it!'

'Well because it's a dummy Potter!'

'Did you just insult the dummy?'

'Are you defending the dummy?'

'What? Yes- no!'

'If you two don't mind, I'll be off visiting Gracie.' Sirius interrupted them, walking towards the stairs.

'Wait a minute!' James said catching up.

The girls came running to them.

'Fourth floor wasn't it?' James asked as they climbed the stairs.

'Yeah.' Sirius replied as they passed the 2nd floor.

'You my dear lady! That red hair it is a very bad disease!' A wizard in a portrait said, startling them.

'Are you talking to me?' Lily asked shocked.

'Yes! It must be treated quickly or you could die!'

James began sniggering.

'What? I'm sorry but you must be mistaken.'

'My dear lady I am not! To get rid of it, I'm thinking off-'

'I am not getting rid of it!'

'Fourth floor!' James said.

Lily happily pushed passed him to lead them onto the floor so, James was guessing, she could get away from the Healer that was telling her that her red hair was disease.

'What ward is she on?' Emmeline asked.

'Poppy something… Poppy G-'

'Poppy Goldrush!' Sirius said excitedly, banging the door open loudly.

'GRACIE!'

James managed to turn around in time to see Sirius jump onto of Gracie's bed.

At least he thought it was Gracie's bed until he saw the mop of blonde hair underneath Sirius.

'Ouch! What are you doing? Who are you?' A boy's voice said alarmed.

Sirius froze, hugging the mysterious boy.

'Oh…' Sirius said, slowly getting off the boy and rubbing the back of his next nervously. 'I thought you were someone else.'

'I got that by the way you shouted 'Gracie'. My name's not Gracie by the way, it's Liam.'

'Oh… hi Liam.' Sirius said weakly.

'Awkward…' James muttered.

'Agreed.' Liam said.

They stood in silence.

'How long have you been in here for?' Lily asked Liam.

'About 2 weeks. If you're wondering this Gracie that you speak of no longer has this bed she's that one.' Liam said, jerking his head to the left where there was an empty bed.

'Where is she then?' Marlene said.

'I don't know. With Mr and Mrs Potter at their house. They took her in after her parents died.' Liam said, reaching up and picking up a chocolate frog.

He bit into it.

'Dumbledore,' Liam shook his head, after looking at the card. 'Got 6 of him.' He placed the card down.

'I know she's living with them. I'm their son.' James said.

Liam looked at him in surprise.

'You're James Potter? Gracie's told me about you. She knew you would come she kept telling me. She told me to tell you that-'

'Did she mention me?' Sirius cut him off eagerly, waiting for an answer.

'Depends…' Liam said slowly. 'What's your name?'

'Sirius, Sirius Black.'

'Dude she mention you the most.' Liam rolled his eyes.

James chuckled.

'I like you kid. How old are you?'

'11. Going to Hogwarts this year.'

'Cool.'

'Anyway, Gracie told me to tell you if she wasn't here that she'll be here later tonight or tomorrow but I know for a fact she's not in tonight so she told me to tell you that you have to spend the night in the hospital.'

'Spend the night in the hospital? Where are we supposed to sleep?' Lily asked.

'Well Gracie's bed is empty so I suppose two of you could sleep in there. I suppose I don't mind sharing even if it will be awkward and that bed next to Gracie's is empty for two of you.'

'I'll share with Liam.' Sirius volunteered.

Liam nodded.

'Emmeline and I will share,' Marlene said. 'We'll take Gracie's bed. She won't mind.'

'I have to share with Potter?' Lily shrieked.

'Hey keep it down! Annie will come in here!' Liam hissed.

'I'm not sharing with him! I refuse to!'

'You'll have to sleep on the floor them.' Marlene told her.

'I'm not sleeping on the floor!'

'Lily,' James sighed. 'I don't want to sleep on the floor and neither do you. I won't touch you in anyway or make any suggestions okay? We'll even go top and tale.'

'Fine. But I'm warning you Potter.' Lily shook her finger at him.

'I won't Lily. I promise.'

'Fine.'

'When's Gracie next in?' Sirius asked.

'Her next appointments tomorrow. In the morning I think.' Liam replied.

'How come she stays the night sometimes?' Emmeline questioned.

'So they can monitor her nightmares or something. I'm not sure to be honest. No offence to her or anything but it's hard to get to sleep when she stays.'

'Oh.'

'I'm Marlene by the way.' Marlene said, breaking the silence.

'Lily.'

'I'm Emmeline.'

'Oh, nice to meet you. I was wondering when you were going to tell me your names. I remember now Gracie's mention you before. As well as some others…'

They nodded.

'It's nearly time for lights out soon,' Liam stated, looking at the clock on one of the walls of the ward. 'If I turn the lights off now and pretend to snore, when the Healer comes in she'll think I'm already asleep and won't check. Just be quite and in the morning try and get up early before the Healer come around for breakfast. When they do, there's a closet with spare sheets and things in there that you came hide in.'

'Okay thanks Liam.' James said, climbing into the spare bed.

'Yeah thanks.' Emmeline, Lily, Sirius and Marlene said as well.

'It's no problem guys. It was nice meeting you.'

And they went asleep knowing that they would see Gracie the next day.

**A/N: So, Catherinesmackay has advertised my story in her story which is really, really, really nice of her. So in return, go check her story out! I myself haven't read it but I might do this weekend. It's a 2****nd**** generation one and it's OC just so you know. s/9412792/1/Like-Me-For-Who-I-Am-Not-What-I-Am that's the link, I hope it works haha.**


	27. Do I Have Nice Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys so sadly I go back to school 2 weeks *insert sad face here* (today's Wednesday today by the way) BUT it's my birthday 2 weeks tomorrow! That's right, the 5****th**** of September is my birthday AND me and my dad are going Alton Towers (again, I know but this time it's going to be awesome because we won't have to queue up for the crap rides my mum and brother go on because they're, mainly my brother, are scared of rollercoasters and big rides) the day before I go back to school as a birthday present and so I don't have to spend the last day of the holidays with my granddad. No offence to my granddad intended. PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY DURING THE NEXT 2 WEEKS THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT OWNED BY ME. IT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**

**DEDICATED TO: ALTON TOWERS, BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO MAKE THE LAST DAY OF THE HOLIDAYS GOOD AND NOT BORING! YAY! **

**I'm weird. First I dedicated it to a website and now to a theme park. *shrugs* Oh well.**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**(A/N: I'm speaking to Grace today because I haven't written about her for a while and… she's in this chapter! Yes you read right!)**

**Me: Ahhhhhhh! Gracie! It's so good to see you again!**

**GRACE: Aww thanks it good to see you again to.**

**ME: So how are you feeling?**

**GRACE: Uh… a bit better thanks.**

**ME: That's good…**

**GRACE: I should be able to go back to Hogwarts soon.**

**ME: Awesome! **

**GRACE: Yeah, I can't wait to see all my friends again!**

**ME: And a certain someone… a crush maybe…**

**GRACE: Crush?**

**ME: Sirius?**

***Grace turns bright red***

**ME: Ahah! I knew it!**

**GRACE: Me and Sirius are just friends…**

**ME: Yeah, but you wish it to be more don't you.**

**GRACE: Um…**

**ME: Well, luckily for you, you might see your friends sooner than you think.**

**GRACE: What?**

**ME: Oh! Look at that! It's time for you to head over to St. Mungo's or your appointment Bye!**

**GRACE: Wh-?**

***Grace disappears***

**ME: Love is in the air, do do do do do! ON WITH THE STORY!**

27 **(A/N: I think this is the 27****th**** chapter anyway… hmm.)**

James awoke the next morning from the sudden sunlight streaming into the room.

He sat up, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun's rays.

'Why's there sun coming into the room?' He asked them flopped back down on the bed.

'Why's there sun_light _coming into the room,' Lily corrected. 'You make it sound like part of the actual sun is coming into the room.'

'Technically-' James started, about to explain that the light coming into the room was actually part of the sun when he was cut off by Liam.

'Urgh, guys, you might want to get in that supply closet before they come around with breakfast.'

'You might? Well I don't-'

'Stop being awkward Sirius!' Marlene hissed, grabbing Sirius by his collar and dragging him into the supply closet.

Emmeline followed in after them, mumbling something about 'Making sure they don't kill each other.'

'Quickly, they usually come in in about 2 minutes.' Liam said urgently, looking over at the closed door that the Healers were bound to come in from.

Lily and James went into the supply closet as well which unfortunately wasn't very big.

James shut the door after him and was immediately pushed against it.

'Sirius your elbow is digging into me.' James hissed.

'Sorry.' Sirius began shuffling around.

'That's my foot!'

'Sorry!'

'That's my arm!'

'Sorry!'

'Ow!' Emmeline and Sirius cried out, they had just bashed heads.

'Sorry. There's just no room here. You would think, with it us having magic they would expand the inside to make it bigger.' Sirius said reaching up to rum his head and nearly hitting Marlene in the face.

'Shh!' Liam said from outside the closet as they heard a door open.

'How are you today Liam?' A female voice asked.

Everyone fell silent and didn't move.

'Good.' Liam replied.

'Well here's your breakfast.'

'Where's mine?' A familiar, a very familiar voice asked.

James mouthed one word.

'_Gracie.'_

'You can in early just so you won't miss breakfast again didn't you?' The, who James guessed, Healer said chuckling.

'Fern, of course. When I have an appointment in the morning and haven't slept over the night before I always come in early just to get breakfast. You know that. I come early for lunch as well if my appointments in the afternoon and for dinner if I'm sleeping over. It's free food. I am not denying it.'

Liam laughed.

'Good on you Grace.'

'So what have we got then Fern?'

'Toast, sausages, eggs all types, bacon, tomatoes, pancakes, juice, milk…' Fern the Healer listed.

'We'll have a bit of all of it. Extra-large please for both of us,' Liam said.

James prayed he was getting that much to share.

'We're feeling very hungry today.'

'We are?' Gracie asked confused. 'But I don't like pan-'

'Everything. You know what, just give us everything Fern.' Liam decided.

Yes! Everything!

'Everything?'

'Yes. Everything. Now shoo. I can hear next doors stomachs rumbling from here.'

He heard plates moving and then the slam of a door.

Sirius somehow managed to move without anyone getting hurt and unlock the door.

James stumbled out of the supply closet.

'GRACIE!' Sirius yelled and launched himself onto the Gracie.

They fell to the floor with a crash.

Not wanting to be left out, James jumped on top of them.

'Sirius? James? You're here!' Grace laughed loudly, grabbing them into a bone crushing hug on the floor.

James and Sirius hugged her back and they lay on the floor for a couple more silent minutes just hugging each other tightly.

Until someone cleared their throat.

They looked up and Gracie squealed.

'Lily! Marlene! Emmeline!'

It was the girl's turned to be squished.

'Gracie! 'I've missed you!'

'Never leave again. It was horrible. It was boring and it was not fun!' Marlene clutched onto Gracie and looked as if she was never going to let go.

'Uh if I promise that will you let go off me?' Gracie asked, Marlene tight grip still around her.

Marlene nodded.

'I promise.'

Marlene grinned.

'Marlene… you said you would let go…'

'One minute. No one else you hug me in the dormitory. Only you. Hug me!' Marlene demanded.

'Okay…' Gracie hugged Marlene back.

'Best hug ever.' Marlene said, pulling away.

'Totally…' Gracie trailed off.

'Where's everyone else? Remus? Alice? Mary?' Gracie asked.

'Too many people.' James answered.

'Ah. Go on then, tell us how you go here.' Gracie said, sitting down on the bed and making herself comfortable.

'It's long…'

'I've got 2 hours.' Gracie shrugged.

'You came 2 hours early just for breakfast?' Lily questioned.

'It's really nice here. Help yourself. Ooh, now I get why we got all of it… you knew?' Liam said turning to look at Liam.

'Met them last night.' Liam said smiling.

'And you hid them for me. Thank you.' Gracie said.

'Yeah thanks.' Emmeline said Sirius, James, Lily and Marlene saying their own thankyous some after.

'So on with the story.' Gracie grinned.

So they told her about how they came up with the idea, how they chose who went, how they managed to get out of the school, flooing to The Leaky Cauldron, seeing James's parents there, getting a cab and going to oblivate the Muggle when they found out he was related to a Wizard so they could pay him with Wizard money, Sirius getting 'bite by a Dragon', Sirius jumping on Liam, staying the night and then hiding in the supply closet.

'Wow, you have quite the adventure. Thanks for doing it.'

'No problem.'

'Oh, Happy Valentine's Day guys!' Liam said suddenly.

'3… 2… 1…' James counted down.

'Valentine's day! That's Monday! Today's Monday! We have school today! We have to get back before first lesson!' Lily panicked.

'1, we would never get back in time because first lesson started 10 minutes ago.'

'_WHAT?'_

'Oh my Merlin! This is so exciting! Lily's skiving off class for the first time _ever_!' Gracie said happily. 'I'm so proud of you. Even if it took you one and a half years to do it!'

'I've never skived before either Lily.' Emmeline said to the red head hoping to reassure her.

'Good. Marlene?'

'Er…'

'Oh I remember! We went and- oh…' Gracie trailed off.

'Well I'm not even going to ask Potter or Black.' Lily huffed. 'We had a test today in Potions! Right now actual!'

'Yes!' James and Sirius high-fived.

Lily glared at them.

'Anyway, Lily I mean to ask you something,' James raked a hand through his hair.

'Will you-'

_BANG!_

'Oh sorry, was I little to early? I haven't done this is a while…' Gracie said sheepishly as the orange firework dissolved above her head.

'I knew you'd carry one around for moments like this!' Sirius said happily.

'Always have, always will! I probably would've sent it in the post today if you weren't here because well, every time James- uh, I think we're interrupting Sirius…'

'Right...'

'Uh Lily will you go out with me?'

Lily gave him an unreadable look.

'No.'

A wave of disappointment crashed through him.

'I would scream at you but this is a hospital and I am not ruining the rest of the time we have visiting Gracie.'

At least she wasn't going to yell at him…

'Why do you keep saying no to him Lily? James is a great guy.' Gracie said.

James smiled at her.

'He's a jerk, he's arrogant-'

James's smile turned into a frown.

'That's a bit tight isn't it?' Gracie asked. 'James has great qualities. Everyone needs a boyfriend that is funny, charming, sweet, a good pranker, brave, has a great smile, a good personality, nice eyes…' Gracie trailed off.

Sirius, to James's amused, stood up straighter.

'I want someone like that.' Gracie finished off.

James could just tell Sirius was making a mental note of the list in his head.

'So how's everyone else been at school?' Gracie changed the subject, on purpose or not, James would never know.

'Good. Everyone misses you though.' Marlene said.

'Good. Couldn't have it any other way.' Gracie laughed.

'When do you think you'll be coming back?' Emmeline asked eagerly.

'I already have an idea. One that I'm certain Sirius over hear will like.'

Sirius perked up at this.

'What is it?' Sirius asked.

'Follow.' Gracie stood up and waved him over to the supply room, the door shut behind them.

'They're probably snogging right now.' Liam stated.

'Nah.' James said, but still went over and pressed his ear against the door.

He was soon joined by the others.

'Brilliant.' They heard Sirius say.

'What can I say? It's time to get rid of my stand in.'

Stand in?

'That's what you've been calling him?'

Him?

'Of course, he's not the real one. I am. We are.'

Not real?

Gracie is?

Sirius is?

What?

'Agreed.'

'You realised they've been listening in don't you?' Gracie questioned.

Everyone backed away from the door.

The door swung open.

'What are you doing guys?' She asked with raised eyebrows.

'Uh, we were just saying how Ravenclaws Seeker is really bad.' James covered up even though she knew they had been listening in.

'Oh,' Gracie said with a smirk. 'James, Sirius wants to speak to you in there and no listening in this time thank you very much.'

James shrugged and entered the supply room where Sirius was pacing up and door.

It was quite funny to watch as he was turning every 5 seconds because the room was that small.

'What's up?'

Sirius raked a hand through his hair.

'Okay so I'm quite funny aren't I? I think I'm charming… I'm sweet I think? I'm definitely a good pranker; I'm a Gryffindor so I'm obviously brave… I have a great smile don't I James? I have a good personality… James do I have nice eyes?' Sirius said worriedly.

'What?'

'James, do I nice eyes?' Sirius repeated.

'What? I'm not answering that,' James said confused. Then realisation dawned on him. 'This is what Gracie said wasn't it?'

Sirius blushed.

'Maybe.'

'You're seriously doubting yourself?'

'Maybe… James just answer me. Do I have nice eyes?'

'Sirius…'

'Do I have nice eyes?' Sirius asked, widening his eyes and putting his face right in front of James's face.

'Uh, Sirius this is really awkward…'

'Answer the question and I'll move.' Sirius said, widening his eyes even more.

'Yes! You have nice eyes!' James said finally.

Sirius sighed in relief and backed away from James.

'For a minute there I was worried.'

James shook his head.

'We can go out now.' Sirius said, turning around.

'Wait,' James said, stopping Sirius.

'Do I have nice eyes?' James asked, raking a hand through his hair.

'What? Uh… yeah…'

'What the hell is happening with us Sirius? We're standing here in a supply closet asking each other if we have nice eyes.'

'We're in love James.'


	28. Excuses

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you have enjoyed your day. Just another reminder, I go back to school on Wednesday the 4****th**** of September. So expect normal updates (which are once a week). I'm like, really disappointed in myself because I thought I would get loads done on this story during the holiday and maybe even finish it but that hasn't turned out very well and it's really annoying because I didn't even go on holiday during the summer holidays so I should've had plenty of time to write but I didn't because apparently we **_**have**_** to go out. And also just while we're on the topic of holidays I have decided that from around the 7****th**** of October to the 4****th**** of November is my break from writing. Mainly because I am going on holiday for 2 weeks during them weeks and just so I can pack, get used to time zones etc. This A/N was kind of long sorry… ALSO, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON THE 5****TH**** OF SEPTEMBER PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER AIN'T MINE. MAYBE I SHOULD ASK FOR IT FOR MY BIRTHDAY…**

**DEDICATED TO: MY MUM AND DAD? FOR UH…. MAKING ME? AWKWARD…**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**(A/N: Some news, I'm going to start speaking to characters more than once because it feels weird and wrong talking to people in the conversation of the chapter if they're not in that chapter so yeah.)**

**ME: Hello Professor McGonagall.**

**PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: Hello.**

**ME: So how have you been recently?**

**PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: Very well actually thank you.**

**ME: No trouble from any students then recently?**

**PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: No not really. Those mysterious pranksters haven't pranked for a while. Probably planning for April fool's day. Such a silly holiday…**

**ME: Yeah… **_**such a silly holiday**_**. (A/N: I'm lying! April fool's is an awesome holiday. One of the best! Along with Christmas, Halloween, Easter, birthdays… candy, candy, candy, candy… Why did I say candy? I'm not even American.) I love holidays… presents… money…)**

**PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: Yes, and we have been doing very well in Quidditch this season. Especially since Miss Prewett and Mr Potter have joined the team.**

**ME: Yes… speaking of Mr Potter, don't you have to go talk to him and a certain 4 others about something soon.**

**PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL: Yes. They could turn up at any time so I should be going in case they call and I'm not there.**

**ME: Okay. Bye!**

***Professor McGonagall disappears*  
ME: How can that women hate April fool's day? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! HELP ME UNDERSTAND! ON WITH THE STORY WHILE I TRY TO UNDERSTAND!**

28

James and Sirius returned to the rest of the group after Sirius had spoken.

Sadly, Gracie had to leave and go to her appointment soon after and Lily demanded that they left so they could go to their last classes.

With a quick goodbye and a see you in September to Liam they were out of St. Mungo's.

'We need excuses.' Lily said as they travelled through the tunnel from Zonko's to Hogwarts.

'Me and Sirius woke up late and then couldn't find my Potions book so we got distracted looking for it, Emmeline was sick and Marlene stayed behind with her and Lily began searching through some books for symptoms because you all forgot Madam Pomfrey existed.' James stated, leaving no room for arguments.

He was not dealing with arguments. He was tired. They had stupidly thought that they could find the Leaky Cauldron from St. Mungo's and had ended up wondering what felt all around London. They finally found the old pub and had to crawl under the tables and on the floor again because they couldn't be seen. Then, a panic attack came along as they couldn't find the floo powder as Lily had had it, then gave it Marlene to look after, who gave it to Liam, who gave it to Gracie who had somehow gave it to Sirius without him noticing it. Sirius luckily found the powder in his pocket before them left The Leaky Cauldron and went back to St. Mungo's. They flooed out of there quickly, snuck out of the office in Zonko's and into the passage.

30 minutes later, James legs and head ached.

'Okay.' Lily, Marlene, Sirius and Emmeline replied, sensing his mood.

'Good.'

The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

'Blindfolds.' Sirius said suddenly when he could see the door meaning they were at the end of the passage.

Marlene. Emmeline and Lily unhappily put the blindfolds back on.

James opened the door; he and Sirius led the girls out of the room, closing the mirror behind them.

They headed back to the common room.

James said the password when the Fat Lady asked,

'Ripsaw.' He said.

The Portrait sung open and the blindfolds were taken off the 3 girls.

'Why were you wearing blindfolds?' Hestia asked.

To Lily's disappointment, they had just missed afternoon classes and the common room was full with Gryffindor students.

Hestia, who had stood up and came over to greet them, led them back to where Peter, Remus, Alice, Frank and Mary were sitting in a corner.

'Hey guys!' Sirius said happily.

Sirius had been in this mood since visiting Gracie and it was nice to see him happy but after a while it was annoying.

'Uh… hi.' Remus said, giving Sirius an odd look.

'We got to see her Remus and it was awesome! She looked so pretty and-'

'So how come a few hours turned into over 24?' Frank asked, deciding to not listen to Sirius rambling.

'Well…' James started off.

'Wait! I know you want to hear the story and all but remember? Professor McGonagall wants to see you. As soon as you turn up or something. I hope you have your lies ready and are all good Actors and Actresses.' Mary interrupted.

'What? Places people. Lily look worn out from reading, Emmeline get changed into some pyjamas so it looks like you have been in bed all day, Marlene put on some comfy clothes so it looks like you have been lounging around all day and me and Sirius will get changed into are uniform with it all messy so it will look like we've been searching for my Potion book all day. Meet back here in five.'

'Yes sir, yes sir.' They all responded.

Okay, well Sirius did but the others didn't.

The 5 of them scrambled up the stairs.

'Mess the room up!' James hissed.

'Why?' Sirius questioned, while grabbing his uniform and throwing it on messily.

'So if she checks it looks like we have been looking.' James replied, tugging his own uniform on.

James and Sirius quickly pulled out drawers and threw it contents all over the room, opened the trunks and emptied them, ripped the covers off the bed and turning the mattresses over and just completely messed the whole room up.

'I am not tidying that up.' Sirius mumbled as they ran downstairs to meet the girls.

'I know.' James replied, reaching the bottom of the stairs and stopping.

'Right, everyone remember their stories?' without waiting for an answer he said, 'Great! Let's get going then!'

James, Lily, Marlene, Sirius and Emmeline left the Common Room and headed to Professor McGonagall's in silence.

While walking James looked at the other 3 girl's outfits.

Lily had her hair in a messy bun and healing book in her hands.

Marlene was in a plain T-shirt and sweats and had a sick bag in her hand.

Emmeline was in her pyjamas and had a hand over her stomach with a sour look on her face.

James thought that they looked pretty convincing.

They finally reached their Head of House's office and Lily knocked.

'Come in.' Professor McGonagall's voice said from inside.

Marlene opened the door.

'Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Miss Evans, Miss Vance and Miss McKinnon. Please take a seat.'

They slowly sat down.

'Miss Vance why are you in your pyjamas?' Professor McGonagall asked, peering at her expectantly.

'Well Professor,' Emmeline started.

Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie.

'I woke up this morning with a really bad stomach ache and I threw up. I stayed in bed all day in case I threw up again and Marlene stayed with me in case I need and help or I got worse. Lily found some healing books in Gracie's trunk and read over them to see if there was anything we could do to help it.

'And why didn't Miss Jones, someone in your own year stay with you?' Professor McGonagall asked with raised eyebrows.

'Well because we had a Charms exam today and she couldn't miss it as she hadn't been doing all in Charms at the moment and Professor Flitwick said that if we miss it we get detention unless with have a good enough excuse and I thought that looking after someone while they were sick and you weren't wasn't a good enough excuse so I made her go to class and Marlene volunteered to watch over me.'

'While I admire that you didn't want your friend to miss her Charms test and get detention you do realise that you should've gone to Madam Pomfrey all along?'

'Madam Pomfrey?' Marlene asked looking confused.

'The person in charge of the Hospital Wing at this school Miss McKinnon which does in fact exist.'

'Hospital Wing… oh! We should've taken Emmeline there!' Marlene said face palming.

Good acting. Keep it up…

'Yes you should've.'

'We forgot all about Madam Pomfrey! Then Emmeline would've been in good care and we could've gone to classes! Oh Professor, did we miss anything important?'

James knew that Lily seriously actually wanted to know if they missed anything important. And if they had it would've been all his fault. According to Lily anyway.

'In every class at Hogwarts you learn something new each lesson which yes, is important.' Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Lily put her face in her hands.

...okay...looks like Lily is a person who extremely cares about her education.

Not that's there's anything wrong with that of course.

'Well now Miss McKinnon, Miss Vance and Miss Evans have told me why they weren't in classes all day, now it's your turn Mr Potter and Mr Black.' Professor McGonagall said, shifting her gaze from Emmeline, Marlene and Lily to James and Sirius.

'Well you see, me and James both woke up this morning really late, like near lunch time late.' Sirius started off.

'And then I realised that I couldn't find my Potions book and I needed it for class.' James spoke up.

'So me, being the good friend that I am, decided to help him look for it.' Sirius said.

'It took ages to find it and when we did find it classes were over.' James finished off.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

'You do realise don't you boys that Professor Slughorn would've lent you books for the lesson if you couldn't find your own? And if you sit at the same table together Mr Black and Mr Potter then you could've shared Mr Black's book as it was only Mr Potter's that went missing.

'Oh no, Professor, both of our books went missing. Half way through searching we thought some had hid them both as a practical joke on us…'

'I see. Well, I expect you here every day after school for the next 2 weeks.' Professor McGonagall said.

'What?'

'You heard Mister Black. This week, you will learn every night after school for an hour what Miss Vance missed today and next week we will earn what the rest of you missed today.'

'But we already know first year stuff!' Sirius protested.

'Well this is great time to refresh your memories isn't it Mr Black?'

'Yes Professor.' Sirius mumbled.

'Good. I will see you here then after school tomorrow. We'll start with the Charms test Miss Vance missed today.'

'Professor!' James moaned.

'No excuses. Dinner will be ready soon. Out.'

They filed out of her office.

'Why did we invite Emmeline? An extra week now.' Sirius muttered to himself, not quite quiet enough.

'Hey!' Emmeline said looking hurt.

'I'm sorry. I'm just annoyed okay? You did well at acting.'

Emmeline nodded.

'Thanks.'

'Well I'm personally happy that she didn't find out the truth and we didn't get expelled.' Lily said.

'Yeah and that we're catching up on what we missed today.' Marlene muttered.

Lily stayed silent.

The Sirius frowned.

'Damn! She didn't even check our room! We made that mess for nothing and now we need to tidy it up!'

'I am not tidying that room up. It's not happening.' James stated.

'So not happening.' Sirius agreed.


	29. Remus's Birthday

**A/N: So it's the last day of the holidays today so I'm really sad ****. And for those wondering I was meant to go to Alton Towers today with my dad but it had to be cancelled. So here I am bored out of my mind with no internet at my Granddad's house. **

**Also… I have ideas for a new fanfic. I'm still working out details but here's what it would be about: Harry Potter has a sister that is two years older than him. On Halloween she was protected by James but she never got a scar because Voldemort didn't attempt to kill her as he wanted to take her and raise her as a Death Eater. There was no prophecy about her so he didn't need to kill her. She was sent to live with the Delacours in France (Fleur Delacours family) as Dumbledore thought it would be best to get her out of the country as the Death Eaters were still at large. She went to Beauxbatons and because of her pranking and misbehaving ways she is sent to Hogwarts with some other students including Fleur for the Triwizard tourdument even though she is not older enough to take part in it. There she meets her brother and new friends. She also knows Sirius Black is innocent because she remembers them switching over Secret-Keepers she visited him in Azkaban a couple of times as he is her Godfather. She visited Remus often as well. It will be a George Weasley/OC fanfiction. What do you think? Would you guys read it?**

**Sorry for how long it is… **

**And my birthday is on Thursday! Please review for my birthday!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Harry Potter's not mine.**

**DEDICATED TO: ME BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IN TO DAYS! MY FIRST BIRTHDAY SINCE UPLOADING THIS FIC!**

**A/N: Also, I realised I won't be able to celebrate a year since JAMES POTTER ADVENTURES: YEAR ONE was posted! Noooooooooo. I post the first 5 chapters on the 24****th**** of October 2012 and on the 24****th**** of October 2013 I will be on holiday! Noooooooooo….**

**-CONVERSATION OF THE CHAPTER-**

**ME: Hey Remus! How's my favourite smart person doing?**

**REMUS: Uh... very well thank you. Yourself?**

**ME: Very good. Hey is that chocolate!**

**REMUS: No! I mean uh… no it's not chocolate. Why would there be chocolate in my pocket? Chocolates not good for you. **

**ME: I can see it hanging out and if chocolate isn't good for you than why don't you give it to then?**

**REMUS: What? No! My precious. (A/N: Lord of the Rings even though I admittedly have only watched a bit of one film. I don't even know which one it was)**

**ME: My precious? Uh… that going a little too far isn't it?**

**REMUS: NO! It's chocolate! So smooth, and soft and-**

**ME: Can I have some?**

**REMUS: It's all mine!**

**ME: I don't like you anymore. Good bye.**

***Remus disappears***

**ME: Mwahahah. What he didn't realise was that before he left I swiped his chocolate bar. *takes a bit* Yum! ON WITH THE STORY!**

28

Detention was luckily over quickly, March came and Remus disappeared during the Full Moon time.

James and Sirius's suspicions were confirmed.

'We have to say something to him about it!' Sirius declared, as he and James sat on their beds in the dormitory discussing the Remus being a Werewolf situation.

'When?' James said.

'As soon as possible. Better out that in!'

'Isn't that what the Muggles say when they fart?' James asked confused.

Sirius started laughing.

'It is, but it fit this situation as well sort of.' Sirius shrugged.

'I mean, what if we're wrong Sirius? That'll be really awkward. We can't say that to him and it turns out he's not a Werewolf. He might get offended and not want to be our friend anymore!'

Sirius sighed.

'James don't kid yourself. All we have to do when he comes into the dormitory is say 'Hey Remus we know you're a Werewolf.'

A squeak was heard and James was pretty sure it was from Peter. Then a voice spoke,

'How did you find out?' Remus questioned, standing into the entrance to the dormitory, a sad look on his face as he watched Peter shuffle away from him.

'We just did.' James said uncomfortable.

'How did you find out?' Remus repeated.

'I don't know really. I just looked at the moon and realised it was Full when you were gone. I also heard howling once.' James explained.

Remus nodded.

'Well if you don't mind I'm going to start packing.' Remus said, making his way over to his trunk.

'Why would you start packing?' Sirius asked.

'Because you know. Why should I stay here if as soon as you leave this room you will go down to the common room and tell every Gryffindor in site what I am? Then it will be over the school. The letters will then come in, demanding I leave. No one wants their child to be near a Werewolf. And of course you guys. Why would you even want to be around a Werewolf? Share a dorm with him? Be his friend? I am simply leaving earlier instead of later so I don't have to suffer insults or abuse from our fellow classmates.'

James stared at him in shock. Sirius mirrored his expression.

Then they burst.

'Don't leave-'

'We don't care!'

'-We won't tell anyone!'

'I want to be near a Werewolf!'

'Awkward James…'

'I want to share a dorm with you! I want to be your friend!'

'Can I join this little friendship gang as well?'

'Of course you can Sirius!'

'Yes!'

'Also we won't insult you. We'll make sure no will because they'll never find out!'

Remus stared at them.

'Are you being Sirius?' He asked finally, disbelief in his voice.

'I am!' Sirius shouted out happily.

James laughed.

'No,' Remus said. 'Do you mean it?'

James and Sirius sobered up.

'Yes.' They both said, meaning it.

'Really?'

'Really.' Sirius said.

James nodded.

'We've been through a lot together Remus and we can't just through that away. You're our friend. More than that. You're our brother. And brothers don't abandon each other.' James got up and clapped Remus on the back.

'Aww… this is so sweet! Group hug!' Sirius said in a high picked girl voice.

Sirius rushed over wrapped his arms around them both.

'Peter?' Remus asked quietly.

The boy in question was standing in the corner of the room with a shocked and scared look on his face.

'Uh…' Peter mumbled.

'I understand.' Remus said, slowly pulling out of the hug with James and Sirius.

'Don't leave us!' Sirius whined.

Remus ignored him.

'I understand why you are scared of me Peter. Most Werewolves I admit are… not very nice. But you have been around me for a year and a half and I have never and never would hurt you or anyone else intentionally…' Remus trailed off, a hopeful smile on his face.

Peter sill looking unsure, nodded.

'So you won't tell anyone?'

'Never.'

'Nope.'

'No.'

'And you'll still be my friend?'

'Through thick and thin.'

'Yes.'

'Forever my dear brother.'

Remus looked the happiest he'd ever been.

'Thank you.' He said softly.

'We could even try a way to help you!' James said.

Sirius nodded eagerly.

'That's a great idea!'

Remus shook his head.

'No, many great wizards have tried and failed time and time again to discover a cure. Potions have been made, spells have been invented but nothing has ever worked.'

'There might not be a cure but there must be something we could do to help you with or during your transformations.' James said.

'No it could be dangerous.' Remus said angrily.

'You can't stop us.' Sirius said.

'I will.' Remus promised.

Sirius shrugged.

'I'd like to see you try.'

'You could get hurt or even worse-' Remus protested.

'Anyways!' James said loudly. 'On a different note, happy birthday mate!'

Remus looked surprised.

'You didn't think we'd forget did you?' James asked him as he picked up a parcel and through it at him.

Remus caught it swiftly and stared at it.

'You didn't have to get me anything.'

'We did.' Sirius said placing his own gift to Remus on top of James's.

'Here you go.' Peter said quietly, adding his own present to the pile in Remus's hands.

'Thank you.'

Remus opened his present and received a collection of sweets including some chocolate frogs and some books.

An owl even tapped on the window and delivered a book set from Gracie called "Pranks for Great minded".

'They'll come in use.' Sirius said happily.

'This'll make you even more happier Sirius. There's a letter.'

'Read it out!'

'_Dear Remus and well the others because I know you're reading this out,' _Remus began.

'_Happy Birthday! Welcome to the teenager group that James and Peter aren't in yet. Well James will be in 17 days but he's not 13 just yet! Hope you had a good day and you better put those books into good use. I want to hear about all the mischief you've cause at Hogwarts when I come back even if you did it all without me. _

_Speaking of coming back, I'll see you soon! I'm working on Annie at the moment about letting me leave. I'll work on it. _

_Don't miss me too much! _

_Your favouritest person in the whole wide world, _

_Gracie Prewett_

_P.S. Say hi to Gideon, Fabian, Mary, Marlene, Lily, Alice, Frank, Emmeline and Hestia for me._

_P.S.S. Liam says hi._

'Well looks like our favouritest person in the world is going to be back soon,' James said, being sarcastic.

'Meanwhile let's eat some cake!' James said, dragging a cake out from under his bed and cheering.

'That is on a plate isn't it?' Remus said doubtfully.

'Of course it is.' James said.

James picked up the knife next to the cake that had,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!

On it and cut into it.

'Here.'

James passed slices around and everyone tucked in.

'You know,' James said with a mysterious look in his eye as he swallowed a bite of the cake.

'It's April Fool's day soon.'

**A/N: Sorry it's short and if you don't read my A/N at the start of the chapter please read the 2****nd**** paragraph of it. It's not confirmed yet though I'm just thinking of ideas. Also please review for my birthday! It would mean a lot thanks!**


End file.
